


Jewel of the Sea

by XxScarletMaidenxX



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Charles Vane Lives (Black Sails), F/M, Fanfiction, Pirates, Romance, charles vane falls in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxScarletMaidenxX/pseuds/XxScarletMaidenxX
Summary: A calm focus washed over me as I stalked through the night with death at my heels. Death followed wherever I went, it was all I had ever known. I’d trained from the time I could walk in the art of assassination, learning techniques from various masters in various forms of martial arts. Loud raucous laughter from loose women trying too hard, and inebriated men poured from the pub. The nauseating scent of tobacco and the strong smell of alcohol hit me as I stepped into the pub.“…took it right out from under that giant oaf’s nose…” I heard a bit of conversation from a table in the center of the packed pub, and so my target revealed himself, bragging about what he’d done.There were quite a few big-name crews present, might as well make this public. They needed to know, our crew wasn’t to be trifled with. I slipped through the crowd of intoxicated men and women and stopped at the table in the center of the room fixing my gaze on a middle-aged man with wispy greying hair, a fat belly and the glossy gaze of one who’d had far too much drink. His jaundiced eyes swept up my body with a perverse smile, but widened when his gaze reached my face.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Alira)**

               The salty sea breeze ripped through my long-tangled waves of unruly icy blonde hair as I gripped the rope net of the shrouds leaning out over the sea as The Atlas cut through the crystal-clear waters. Sea spray splashed up misting me as we continued on our course, returning to port at Nassau. We’d completed our first successful voyage since arriving at Nassau. I’d been sailing with my elder brother, Captain Viktor Krasimir, and his small crew since we left our home in the Asian isles to make a living in Nassau.

               Behind me, the men of the crew were skirting their duties laughing boisterously and proudly exclaiming which whore was going to be walking away with their earnings and what establishment they’d be pissing it all away on drink, drugs and whores. I cast a glance over my shoulder to the men behind me. My brother and a handful of our closest friends who we’d grown up with over the years had set sail nearly a year ago, it had taken us almost that long to reach Nassau. We’d faced many obstacles along the way, casualties from sea, foe and disease, we suffered through illness, starvation and overexposure to the harsh elements, but we persevered. After losing so many of our friends along the way, my brother began hiring crew members on from various ports we landed, and now when I looked at the crew around me, I found fewer and fewer kind faces I recognized. Most of the crew were strangers to me, I hardly knew any of their names and they all kept their distance.

               One of the hired-on crew members had made the mistake of trying to pick me up, Viktor punched him so hard his neck snapped from the blow, and since then the crew hired on avoided me like the plague. My brother was a fearsome looking man of seven and twenty towering taller than any man I’d ever seen easily surpassing seven feet (2.23m). His height was matched only by his brawn and brute strength, he was built like an ox, all rippling muscle and cold sharp features. Everything about him was hard and cruel, he wasn’t always cruel. When I was a child he’d always treated me gently and with affection, he always doted on me, but after losing so many of his closest friends and the woman he loved, he grew cold, even toward his beloved sister.

               My gaze flit to the main mast as I felt a shift in the wind, those fools were too busy losing themselves in their perverse fantasies of drowning in booze and whores they hadn’t secured the tie downs. I spotted the cabin boy a young lad of nearly twelve climbing the shroud toward the crow’s nest and groaned, the gust was going to topple him, a fall from that height was lethal. Swinging myself onto the deck, I darted forward and caught one of the loose ropes the fools had forgotten to tie down just as the gust hit the main mast. Everyone panicked as the cabin boy let out a yell of terror as he was suddenly knocked from the shroud.

               I swung through the air holding the rope tightly between my thighs and winding it around my leg leaving a single hand free so I could catch the boy before he fell to his death. He gasped as I caught his hand in mine. “Wrap the rope around you, quick!” I yelled, there was going to be another gust.

               He scrambled to do so with his free hand wrapping the rope around his waist twice while desperately clinging to my hand. The second gust was much stronger than the first and propelled us to the foremast. I struggled to swing the boy forward.

               “Grab hold of the fighting top!”

               He scrambled to do as he was bid clinging desperately to the ropes on the foremast, I released him once I was sure he had a foothold before landing nimbly across the yard arm for the lower mast sail. I held back a laugh as I noticed the boy clinging to the foremast for dear life though he was safely tucked on the fighting top and had thigh high railing all around him to keep him from falling out.

               “Th-Thank you!” He cried, still clinging to the foremast as another gust beat us from behind.

               “What on earth were you doing? Cabin boys have no business in the crow’s nest.” I shot him a frown and held back a laugh as he paled thinking he was in trouble, “I assume those useless louts, down below put you up to it?” I jerked my thumb in the direction of the crew who were all currently hooting and hollering their praise at my display.

               “They said they’d give me a piece of gold if I could make it all the way to the top.”

               Sighing I pointed out to the clouds in the distance that were rolling away violently, “If you watch the clouds you’ll be able to tell when the wind is going to pick up, I doubt any of those idiots intentionally put you in harm’s way but you should be aware of that before doing something so risky.”

               “Thank you.” He blushed and dropped his gaze.

               “Also, tell those assholes they owe you that piece of gold, you made it to the fighting top they should really specify which top.” I winked before swinging back to the deck on the rope as the wind died down. “Pay attention you sons of whores!” I snapped at them all as I landed swiftly on the deck below. “Someone secure those damn lines!”

               “Who died and made you captain, little Missy?” A man I’d never seen before with ratty dark hair, sun scorched skin and a somewhat lacking in the tooth department smile sneered at me just as I noticed the quartermaster appear from below deck.

               Dimitri and my brother had been best friends since their infancy, they grew up together as brothers. Where my brother was cold and harsh, Dimitri was warm and gentle natured though he didn’t look it. He wasn’t nearly as tall as my giant of a brother but he was still tall compared to the average man and rippling with muscle. He offered me a grin as he realized I’d been giving the crew a piece of my mind as usual because they were all lacking.

               “Well Quartermaster, would you care to explain the hierarchy of the ship?” I asked Dimitri curiously as he made his way toward all the commotion.

               “Ah, Mr. Denn, this is your first time sailing with us, I believe. So, I guess we shouldn’t have assumed you’d know. Every member of this ship is ranked, the higher your rank the more authority you have. Ranking is decided by one’s fighting skills. Before you go picking a fight, I feel it only right to advise you that Alira’s rank is second only to the Captain.” Dimitri responded in his heavily accented voice causing the man who had challenged me to blanch and retreat. “

               Some of the crew laughed trying to make light of the sudden tension, “Come now, Quartermaster, surely you could take her.” They jested.

               Dimitri chuckled at this, “Perhaps, until she got serious.” He threw me a wink, “I’ve never seen anything like it. When Alira’s serious, you’re dead before you even realize you’ve been hit.”

               “This is why it’s so hard for me to make friends.” I grumbled under my breath as the crew dispersed to do as I had bid them and secure the lines.

               Dimitri laughed a rich warm laugh, “That’s Viktor’s doing, not mine.”

               “Where is the sourpuss?” I asked curiously as I returned to my perch leaping atop the hull winding my hand in the shroud leaning out over the sea below to watch the crystal-clear water.

               “Fuming in the captain’s quarters.” Dimitri shrugged as he leaned over the hull beside me looking out at the ever-stretching deep blue sea.

               “What’s he miffed about now?”

               “Seems we have a thief in our midst.”

               “A thief among pirates?” I feigned shock.

               “A thief daring enough to steal from the captain’s purse.” Dimitri noted gravely.

               “Obviously not a smart thief.” I smirked, “Do you have a name?”

               Dimitri’s dark hazel eyes flicked in my direction, “What happens when I give you this name?”

               “I’ll make an example. Nobody steals from our Captain.”

               “Make it public.” Dimitri pointed, “And make it a good show.”

               “I won’t let you down.” I smiled wickedly, “What’s the name?”

               Dimitri smirked, “You won’t be needing a name, I got word today via falcon that he’s been boasting about it in the brothel to anyone that’ll listen.”

               “A thief and a braggart?” I grimaced, “Best to put him out of his misery.” My gaze was drawn as I saw another ship along the horizon, it appeared we were heading in the same direction. After a short while it came into view more clearly and I felt my heart skip a beat in my chest, it was The Ranger, captained by Charles Vane.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alira)**

               A calm focus washed over me as I stalked through the night with death at my heels. Death followed wherever I went, it was all I had ever known. I’d trained from the time I could walk in the art of assassination, learning techniques from various masters in various forms of martial arts. Loud raucous laughter from loose women trying too hard, and inebriated men poured from the pub. The nauseating scent of tobacco and the strong smell of alcohol hit me as I stepped into the pub.

               “…took it right out from under that giant oaf’s nose…” I heard a bit of conversation from a table in the center of the packed pub, and so my target revealed himself, bragging about what he’d done.

               There were quite a few big-name crews present, might as well make this public. They needed to know, our crew wasn’t to be trifled with. I slipped through the crowd of intoxicated men and women and stopped at the table in the center of the room fixing my gaze on a middle-aged man with wispy greying hair, a fat belly and the glossy gaze of one who’d had far too much drink. His jaundiced eyes swept up my body with a perverse smile, but widened when his gaze reached my face.

               “A-Alira!” He yelped and attempted to leap out of his chair but only managed to stumble back into it and cause it to slide back, scraping the floor loud enough to draw everyone’s attention. “I’ll pay it back-.”

               “It’s not about the pearls.” I smiled sweetly.

               “It’s not?” His voice went up an octave and I couldn’t help but smirk as I noticed a visible quiver in his lips.

               “We’ve got plenty of money.” I shrugged, “The problem here is that a dog such as yourself should know better than to bite the hand that feeds. We simply can’t have that.”

               “Pl-please Alira, I swear I’ll never do it again, I’ll be loyal.”

               “We’re not in the habit of giving second chances.” I smirked as I withdrew my knife from a sheath tucked behind my back and hurled it at the fat drunken slob of a man with a deadly precision. The blade sunk into his chest before he’d even registered that I had moved. The other men at the center table sprung to their feet and drew their weapons.

               “I don’t know who you are, bitch, but he was our mate.” One of the men closest to me growled and lumbered forward.

               “Poor choice in friends.” I scoffed as I darted forward to intercept him, eliminating his range of attack. Using another concealed blade tucked in the sleeve of my simple white shirt, I swiped at him with a practiced hand, slicing through his jugular in one swift motion.

               Two others were headed right for me, I didn’t miss a beat, using the momentum from my strike, I spun, parried the first attack with my knife and plunged the sword of the man I’d slain through my next attacker’s skull. The other man, realizing now three of his friends were dead, made a move to run.

               I hurled my knife at him and smiled to myself as the blade pierced through the back of his skull felling him in an instant. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt the gaze of a predator on my back.

               Straightening myself up, I scanned the now silent pub and nearly swore under my breath as I noticed Captain Vane’s crew sitting a table away and the very lethal Captain Vane regarding me with interest. He exuded strength and sex appeal. He was all sculpted muscle, hard angles and rough edges. Something about him made me think of a mighty lion, whether it was his mane of long dark hair with sun kissed highlights from his days in the sun, the predatory look of him or that he seemed like pirate royalty, I wasn’t sure.

 “Any other friends?” I addressed the pub casually as I retrieved my knives wiping them off on my victims clothing before scooping up the bag of pearls the thief had stolen. There was still a decent amount left in the purse. When no one responded or made a move to approach me, I tossed the purse to the barkeep, “Next rounds on me, and keep the extra for your trouble.”

               The barkeep nodded and I headed for the door as a new crew I wasn’t familiar with, arrived. Before we came to Nassau we had hired many spies to learn about all the crews, this crew was new, still gathering members and appeared to be laying low. I found my path blocked by a young man in his early twenties with a scar over his right eye which was a pale almost whiteish blue, his left eye was a darker clearer blue, but there was something familiar in his gaze, something I saw in the mirror every day. He had the eyes of a killer.

               “Friend of yours?” I asked curiously as he sized me up.

               “I’m not the type to make friends.” He responded with a cryptic smile.

               “Then get the hell out of my way.” I glowered before brushing past him.

               As I made my way toward our camp on the beach, I sensed movement in the shadows between the buildings. Viktor almost always sent someone to shadow my movements in town. Whether it was a sign of affection or distrust I wasn’t certain. He knew I could handle my own, I was a strong fighter, I’d been trained since I could walk in the art of assassination and various martial arts. I had formal training in almost every weapon known to man and had yet to be bested in a fight. Many believed my brother to be stronger than I but, in all honesty, he’d never challenged me to a fight and deep down I wondered if it was because he wasn’t certain he would come out victorious.

               As I reached the beach, I heard a girl scream. My muscles grew taught as tension wormed through me and I hurriedly scanned the darkness to find the source of the scream. I spotted a girl about my age, no more than eighteen, being preyed upon by a group of drunkards from a lousy crew. The crew and captain alike were more in the life for the booze and the women, they hadn’t successfully taken a prize since their arrival, and once they’d burned through whatever money they came here with in the tavern and brothel, they took to preying upon innocents. The girl didn’t look like one of the girls from any of the taverns or brothel’s she was probably working as a maid for one of the merchants.

               “HEY!” I shouted, my tone sharp and icy causing the men to look up, there were at least nine of them. All inebriated, their eyes glazed over, lost in drink and opium. “Let her go, she’s clearly not interested.”

               “Oh, aren’t you a pretty thing.” One of the men guffawed.

               “I’ve never seen hair like that, so white, it’s like the sand.” Another slurred.

               I headed for their encampment as rage burned through me. “I told you to let her go.”

               “You can play too.” Another man laughed and I muttered a curse under my breath as three more men stepped from one of the tents. There were twelve of them surrounding me as one held the innocent girl to keep her still.

               “I’m really not in the mood for this.” I glowered as I reached behind me for my long knife, as all twelve of them swarmed me.

               My body moved on autopilot, the first man to reach me fell in an instant as my blade sliced through his neck with practiced precision before moving fluidly to it’s next victim. The second man attempted to block, but he wasn’t sober enough, quick enough or skilled enough, I broke through his block with ease and stabbed him in the neck, it ensured a quick kill and there was always less resistance and less chance of the blade getting stuck in my victim. Torso stabs were never a good idea, unless you were guaranteed to pierce a vital organ, your opponent would most likely grapple you, that was something I could not afford with this many enemies.

               In a matter of seconds, five men were down for the count, seven were left standing and were desperately trying to sober up, as they realized I was not an easy mark. The girl I’d been trying to rescue let out a scream, drawing my gaze. I cursed myself as I realized my mistake as a giant meaty hand came flying in my direction. The meaty fist collided into the side of my skull with enough force I fell into and splintered a stack of crates.

               Before I could recover two of the goons were on top of me pressing my body into the sand and splintered bits of crates. A moment of panic took over me, before I could steel myself. I had many concealed blades, I could get out of this, I just needed to remain calm and think of my training.

               From the sounds around me, it seemed someone had jumped in and sent one of the remaining five men flying with a nasty right hook. The sudden arrival of whoever had come to my aid caused the two goons holding me down to get distracted. I twisted my ankle releasing a concealed blade in my boot before slamming my boot into the jaw of one of the men holding me down. He released me with a roar as blood gushed from his cheek. I managed to twist out of the second goon’s grip thanks to the slickness of his mate’s blood and landed a perfect roundhouse kick to his throat, slitting his throat with my concealed blade.

               My heart stuttered in my chest as I looked to the man who’d come to my rescue and I met his piercing gaze. His breathtaking eyes reminded me of the crystal-clear waters of Nassau, light blue with the faintest hint of green. I looked to the captain of The Ranger in awe and was about to question him, when the sound of a gunshot caused everyone to freeze.

               I turned and felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach as I spotted my brother holding a pistol in his massive hand. It was aimed for the heaven’s, meant to get our attention. Viktor’s cold grey eyes fell on me. “Alira, you disappoint me.” His heavily accented voice boomed causing the remaining spineless men to tremble.

               Rage burned inside of me as I dusted the sand and debris off of myself. “It won’t happen again.” I glowered.

               “Remove your weapons.” Viktor ordered me coolly.

               I could sense the gaze of Charles Vane drifting in my direction and felt my face burn from humiliation. Why did he have to publicly punish me in front of him, of all people. Charles Vane was only one of the most skilled fighters to hail from Nassau. He was strong, fearless, a cunning fighter and probably one of the best captains to sail under. It took a moment for me to get to all of my concealed weapons. In a few moments there were dozens of blades littering the sand at my feet.

               “And your shoes.” Viktor growled.

               I kicked off my boots and shot him a dark look. He loved publicly shaming me, he said it made me stronger, but I doubted his intentions at times.

               “You have two choices.” He continued ignoring everyone else as his dark grey eyes bore into me, “Defeat them with only your bare hands or die trying.”

               There were still five men left.

               “You cannot accept help nor can you use any tools or weapons. Do you understand?”

               I clenched my fists. “Yes, captain.”

               “Do not disappoint me again.” Viktor growled before motioning to someone hidden in the shadows to collect my weapons and shoes.

               “At least make sure the girl gets home safe, whatever the outcome.” I threw my brother a dark look.

               “If you want to save her, do it on your own.” Viktor shot as he folded his arms in front of his brawny chest.

               I grit my teeth at this. “Bastard. You better fucking hope they kill me.” I muttered under my breath before launching myself at the remaining five men. My rage hardened me, made me strike quicker and harder.

               I aimed for their necks, attempting to shatter the very fragile hyoid bone protecting their larynx. It was easy to shatter, much easier than trying to snap the necks of 5 men at once. After managing to fell my remaining opponents, escaping with only a few superficial surface wounds I turned to my brother only to find him with his back to me, heading back to camp with my weapons and shoes. I was still being punished for my failure.

               The girl I’d rescued ran to me with tears in her eyes, “Th-thank you.”

               I chanced a glance over my shoulder and felt my heart stutter as I noticed Captain Vane not too far off, still regarding me with interest. His piercing eyes ensnared me. Why did he get involved? Somehow, I managed to drag my gaze away from him and looked to the sobbing girl who was currently clinging to my legs not seeming bothered by the blood and grime now clinging to my tight dark trousers.

               Sighing, I pulled the girl to her feet and dusted her off, “What are you doing here after dark?” I asked her as I helped her right her dress and ripped off a clean patch of fabric from my shirt so she could mop her face up.

               “I was running an errand for my employer, and I got too close to the beach.” She sniffled, her bright hazel eyes brimming with tears.

               I offered to see her home safe, but she declined and assured me she’d be able to make it without trouble. By now, anyone who’d been watching had already told everyone what had happened. Gossip traveled like wildfire and soon everyone would think the girl was somehow under my protection. She seemed to think that was good enough to keep her safe, I didn’t have the patience to argue with her and let her go on her own.

               The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, his predatory gaze was on me. I turned to him, steeling my nerves and shot him a pointed look, “Don’t think this means I owe you anything, I never asked for your help.”

               He smirked at this and I felt my knees weaken, it was not humanly possible for someone to be as ungodly attractive as him. He looked like the kind of men they told legends about, sculpted by the gods with a smile that could cripple and looks that could kill. “You have a funny way of saying thank you.”

               “Thank you?!” I stared at him incredulously and was half tempted to unleash a tirade of fury on him, if he hadn’t shown up, I’d have been able to regain my composure and easily take down my remaining opponents without having to be punished by my brother.

               “You’re welcome.” He replied with a smug smile.

               “You’re unbelievable.” I scoffed. “If you hadn’t shown up, I wouldn’t have gotten in trouble and wouldn’t be stranded here weaponless and barefoot.”

               He moved with cat like grace, like a large cat of prey, stalking toward me and for the briefest of moments I felt fear grip my heart. I wasn’t one to scare easy, but I knew a stronger opponent when faced with one, and Charles Vane was certainly stronger. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and my fear turned to rage as I realized he was just trying to get a rise out of me. “I could carry you if you li-.”

               “Over my dead body.” I hissed. If I showed up back at camp being carried like some stupid little damsel in distress, my brother would certainly punish me for it and Dimitri and the crew would never let me live it down. I turned on my heel and stomped in the direction of our camp.

               He fell in step beside me, setting my nerves on edge and making me hyperaware of how my blood and grime covered shirt was sticking to my damp torso, leaving little to the imagination. I shot him a wary look and felt my face burn as I was met with a rueful smile. What the hell was he doing?

               “Isn’t your camp that way, Captain Vane?” I pondered as I pointed in the direction of his camp.

               “How is it you know where my camp is, little girl?” He quipped causing my face to flush scarlet from embarrassment and rage all at once.

               “I’m NOT a little girl!” I snapped, deciding it best to ignore his other comment. Since the first time I laid eyes on him, the first day we arrived on the island, I was smitten. I’d seen him as we pulled into port, sparring on the beach with some of his crew. He moved like a true warrior, each strike and step were surefooted and steadfast, there wasn’t any wasted movement, it was sharp and precise. Since that day, I wanted to learn more about him, this godly being.

               “Ever think of leaving the giant and joining a real crew?” He asked causing me to stop dead in my tracks. Was he trying to recruit me to his crew?

               It was my turn to give him a smug look, “We may be few in number, but my brother happens to be a good captain and each of the fighters on our crew are worth four fighters on any other crew.” We resumed walking.

               “That so?”

               “We have a ranking system which keeps everyone’s skills sharp. Through a series of fights, we determine who the strongest fighters are, if one wishes to improve their ranking they may challenge a fighter of higher rank. It’s a good system, promotes healthy competition, helps keep disputes to a minimum and keeps everyone in line.”

               Captain Vane looked thoughtful, “And where do you rank?”

               I paused as we reached my camp and turned to him, “That’s for me to know. Why did you intervene tonight?”

               He smirked, “That’s for me to know.” And with that said he turned and walked away leaving me staring after him in befuddlement.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Alira)**

               I woke with a start as I heard someone trying to silence their steps and enter my tent. My hand slid around the hilt of one of the knives hidden under my pillow and I flipped to my feet as I heard the tent flap rustle closed behind them. As I was about to plunge my blade into my assailant, I froze as I recognized who it was, the first friend I’d made in Nassau, Billy Bones. Billy was a year or two older than me, he was taller than most men, not quite the giant my brother and Dimitri were, but appeared to have some kind of Scandinavian blood in him. He had a goofy grin plastered on his boyish face as he held his hands up for peace.

               Billy was the boatswain or bosun on The Walrus, the ship captained by the Notorious Captain Flint. While Flint’s name still struck fear in the hearts of many on the sea, in Nassau it was clear their seemed to be unrest on the ship, disputes were breaking out more frequently and his crew was starting to question and rival his captaincy.  It seemed like any day now they’d call for a vote to depose him as captain, the man in the running was a snake of the man by the name of Singleton. I’d seen him a few times in the taverns, he was a violent drunk, an insatiable lecher and didn’t know a damn thing about being a leader.

               “What are you doing here?” I asked with a yawn as I dropped the knife onto my bed and walked over to a mirror I had hanging from one of the support beams of my tent. There was a small table with a clean basin and pitcher of fresh water so I could wash my face.

               “You challenged me.” He chuckled as he dropped into a comfy chair next to a trunk filled with some of my weapons. “Remember?” His dark blue eyes twinkled with laughter.

               “To what?” I grumbled as I splashed fresh water on my face before patting it dry with a clean cloth setting next to the wash basin.  My eyes flicked to the mirror before me and for a moment, I didn’t recognize the girl staring back at me. Before we’d left for Nassau, I’d been pale, I was strong before but I’d gotten stronger through our many struggles. The girl staring back at me in the mirror had a sun kissed golden glow to her once pale skin making the color of my bright jade green eyes and my pale almost white blonde hair pop against the contrast of my darker skin. My muscles looked more defined. I barely recognized myself in the mirror, the girl staring back at me wasn’t a girl, but a warrior.

               “Before you left for your prize, you said you’d wipe the floor with me at a knife throwing contest.” Billy pointed.

               I smirked as I pulled my pale hair back and secured it with a bright jade ribbon. “You misunderstood then, it wasn’t a challenge, it was a fact.”

               “Prove it.”

               Sighing, I ducked behind a small fabric partition to change out of my nightshirt. I slipped into a pair of form fitting black trousers and my steel boned black corset before throwing a simple dark jade cotton shirt over top. Stepping into my comfortable black boots with the trick blades in the soles, I reached for the mess of leather atop the screen that had various loops to hold a plethora of blades I secured one under my cotton shirt with concealed blades and attached another to my right thigh securing a small pouch filled with throwing knives before securing another over my cotton shirt that held my two curved medium sized blades.

               “Let’s go.” I stepped out from behind the screen and smiled as Billy’s eyes widened as he took in my battle-ready appearance.

               “Are we going to war?”

               I rolled my eyes and ducked out of the tent smiling to myself as I heard him scrambling to catch up with my quick surefooted strides.

               “Where are you running off to?” Dimitri mused as he blocked my exit out of the camp.

               “Apparently, this idiot wants to see who the better knife thrower is.” I shrugged as I jerked my thumb back in Billy’s direction.

               Dimitri chuckled at this, “Hope you’re not wagering anything you can’t part with, boy.” He turned serious as he looked down at me, “You know Viktor doesn’t like it when you get chummy with other crews.”

               “I don’t really care.” I grumbled and shot him a glare, “And unless you’re challenging me to a fight, I suggest you move.”

               Dimitri sighed and stepped out of my way. Billy caught up to my quick strides and pointed to a small patch of beach away from the encampments where some of his crewmates were setting up various targets, apparently having nothing better to do than help out with some trivial knife throwing competition. I noticed a handful of people from various other crews looking on curiously trying to figure out what was going on.

               As we approached the targets I noticed a familiar boy of twelve sitting atop one of the crates, it was our cabin boy, the one I’d saved the day prior. He was grinning from ear to ear as he waved over at me. Billy went to talk with his crewmates and look over the targets they’d set up as I broke away and went to where the boy was sitting.

               “What are you doing here?” I asked him curiously.

               “I came to cheer for you.” He beamed.

               “What’s your name?”

               “Jake.” He supplied with another grin.

               “How exactly is it that you came to join our crew?” I pondered, we didn’t pick him up at any port along the way, and he surely hadn’t started out with us from the Asian Isles.

               He pointed behind me to a man of three and thirty. Another giant of a man, by the name of Uri. Starting as an apprentice for my father, he’d became a part of our family and swore his loyalty to my brother. Uri was a gentle giant, though he had a grisly appearance. He was missing his left eye, his other was somewhat cloudy and he had a massive scar across the left side of his face. “He comes to visit my mother a lot, she’s a cook at the inn. I wanted to join a pirate crew and mother said I could only join if it was with his crew.”

               “While I don’t doubt that Uri would do anything in his power to keep you safe, it’s still dangerous, you need to be more careful so your mother doesn’t worry.”

               Jake’s smile never faltered, he reached beside him for something wrapped in a deep red cloth, “I know. I told mother about what happened, so she made you this. It’s an apple pastry. It smells so good, but she scolded me for trying to sneak a bite.” He admitted with a rueful smile. Though his mother was a cook she probably had to reserve the best food for paying customers so he rarely got a treat.

               “Well, if you cheer me on and help me win, how about we split it.” I offered him a smile as I ruffled his hair.

               “Okay!” Jake grinned before hopping off the crate and running to join Uri on the sidelines.

               I turned as Billy approached me only to feel my heart start to race, we’d gained a large audience in the time I was talking with Jake. “Do these people have nothing better to do?” I shot indicating the crowd.

               Billy shrugged as if he hadn’t even noticed, “Ready?”      

               I rolled my eyes and followed him to the first target. It was a simple board leaning against a crate, the center had a small black circle, with a slightly bigger yellow circle around it and another even bigger white circle around the yellow.

               “You can throw first.” I smiled sweetly.

               Billy hurled his knife at the target. The crowd murmured in awe, he’d hit just a hair outside of the small black circle. It was still impressive by normal standards.

               “Too bad.” I sighed as I retrieved a sleek throwing knife from the pouch at my thigh.

               “GO ALIRA!” Jake cried from the crowd causing me to laugh.

               I trained my gaze on Billy, not even looking at the target and hurled my blade at the target with a deadly precision. There as a gasp from the crowd and I saw Billy’s eyes grow wide as he realized I’d hit my mark, the dead center of the small black circle.

               There were many people in the crowd that had groaned the moment my blade struck the center, apparently the crowd had placed bets. I was still new to the island, very few people had even heard of me and judged me solely on my small build and short stature. It was a crippling defeat for Billy. His aim was far better than half the men on my crew, by far better than any average man, but he hadn’t gone through grueling daily training and drills. He hadn’t spent his entire childhood honing his body to be the perfect weapon as I had.

               The man who took me in and raised me, Viktor’s father, had been a successful merchant, but there were many who sought to take advantage of him. It took one attack for me to realize what I wanted to do, I wanted to protect the man who had taken me in and raised me as his own, the man who had shown me nothing but love and kindness, a man who called me his Precious Jade Princess. He agreed to let me train under various masters in martial arts and all manner of combat after much begging. Viktor often tagged along but he was too big and brawny for some of the more intricate arts, especially the art of assassination. Together we kept our father safe from any who dared to try and take advantage of him. After his passing, we took to the sea.

               Billy offered me his hand in graceful defeat and pulled me in for a sweaty hug as I accepted it. “Alright, I concede, you were right.” He chuckled.

               “Ugh! You’re gross, get off of me!” I wriggled out of his grip and fixed him with a mock glare. “Any other challenges you’d like to lose, Billy Boy?”

               “Maybe some other time.” Billy smiled wryly, “We’re heading out at first light.”

               Jake appeared at my side grinning from ear to ear. “That was amazing. Did you hear me cheering?”

               I laughed as I ruffled his unruly ginger hair, “The whole island heard you.”

               We said farewell to Billy and walked along the beach away from the crowd to find a quiet spot to enjoy the apple pastry his mother had made.  Jake ran ahead of me toward a small patch of palm trees and overgrown greenery just on the outskirts of the encampments on the beach. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and adrenaline coursed through my veins as I sensed danger. I could faintly hear the swish of fabric from within the greenery as if someone had pulled their arm back to throw something.

               “JAKE HIT THE SAND!” I bellowed as I darted forward reaching back for the two medium sized curved blades strapped to my back.

               Jake, thankfully, didn’t question my order and dove to the sand without a second thought narrowly avoiding a dagger to the neck. The moment I saw movement within the tree line I lunged with a deadly barrage of swipes from my wicked curved blades. The first man to step from the trees, was armed and struggled to parry my attacks, but he’d made the mistake of pissing me off. I swung with enough force swiping his block to the side as if it were nothing before lobbing his head off in one clean swing with my second blade.

               My gaze fell to my next victim and I froze, my heart slammed into my chest and I felt my blood run cold as I met his piercing gaze. Charles Vane was among the men hidden in the trees, once again regarding me with interest. Another man who I thought I’d seen with Flint’s crew lumbered toward me in a rage, apparently the headless one was his friend.

               “Unless you want to lose all your votes, I suggest you call off your man.” Charles remarked casually to the man standing next to him. A man with an ugly red marred face from way too many drunken skirmishes and an icy gaze, Singleton.

               “Stand down!” Singleton barked and the man who’d been about to be felled by my blades stopped in his tracks and shot me a dark look.

               “She killed Samson.” He spat at me.

               “And she would have killed you too.” Captain Vane remarked coolly, “Isn’t that right, little girl?”

               I bristled at this but refused to play into his hand. I wasn’t going to provoke Charles Vane. “Just tell me who threw the knife at the boy and I’ll leave.”

               “You just sliced his head off.” The man who’d spat at me glowered.

               “Then my business is done.” I shot them all a glare and turned on my heel back to where Jake was still laying in the sand with his hands over his head. “Good maneuvering there, champ.” I smiled as I stopped next to him, my bloody swords still in my hands. Until we were in the clear, they were staying at the ready.

               Jake chanced a glance over to the blood dripping off of my blades and blanched. “Who attacked us?”

               “Don’t worry about it, he’s dead now.” I shot a look back over my shoulder to find Captain Vane, Singleton, the angry friend of the headless one and two of Vane’s crew watching me carefully. “And if his friends enjoy their life of whoring and boozing as I suspect they do, they won’t try it a second time.”

               Jake shakily got to his feet and threw a wary look at the men watching us.

               “We still have a matter of secrecy to discuss-.” Singleton shot at me, after sizing me up he honestly thought he stood a chance against me. He had strength and size on his side, but he didn’t have a prayer of defeating me in any form of combat. My gaze flicked in his direction silencing him with a single glare.

               “Unless you sail aboard The Atlas, I don’t give a fuck about your trivial politics.” I hissed and pointed the blade dripping blood back in the direction of camp. Jake jumped to action and scrambled in that direction as I turned to the men, “Threaten a member of my crew again and you will find your eternal rest, are we clear?”

               Captain Vane smirked at this and I felt his gaze following me as I turned on my heel and marched off after Jake my grip taut on the hilts of my blades in the event any of them decided to rush me. They kept their distance. From the very brief interaction, it seemed Captain Vane was supporting Singleton deposing Flint as captain of The Walrus. I had no idea why he would do such a thing. He was smart enough to know Singleton couldn’t lead. So why did he appear to be backing him?


	4. Chapter 4

**(Alira)**

               I was up before the sun, like most days. After a quick change into some trousers I’d cut off at the knee and a simple linen top, I slipped from my tent, barefoot. There weren’t any other early risers up at this time making it the perfect time for a quick swim to kick off my morning training routine. The moon was still vivid and bright and there wasn’t even the faintest hint of sunlight on the horizon.

               Ever since my recent run ins with Captain Vane, I was having trouble sleeping. It was hard for me to fall asleep, and I always woke up too early. I made my way to the beach under the glow of the moon and stars and paused as I spotted someone sitting on a log watching the waves crash down on the shore. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized the size and shape of his figure and his mane of hair. It was Captain Vane.

               He turned, sensing my presence, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. A small smirk twitched at the corners of his lips. My heart started to race as I felt his gaze fall on me, and soon found myself ensnared in his beautiful blue green eyes.

               “Not going to war today?” He mused as he noticed me completely weaponless, “Or is this another one of your captain’s asinine punishments?”

               Anxiousness wormed through me, he’d noticed pretty quickly that I was weaponless. He had a calculative gaze, like mine, seeing everything and everyone as an opponent, always calculating, always sizing them up deciphering if they were stronger or weaker. “I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself whether I’m armed or not.” I noted crisply.

               “I’ve noticed. It’s quite impressive.” He smirked and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I didn’t like that he noticed me.

               “Aren’t you a little far from your camp?” I pondered as I paused on my way to the water’s edge.

               “You seem to know a lot about my camp, why is that?” He pondered as he sat up straighter, his rippling muscles flexing as he moved.

               Deciding it best not to answer, I continued on my way toward the water without a word. Only to shiver involuntarily as I felt his gaze on my back. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard him a few steps behind me. Tensing I clenched my fists and spun around, preparing to intercept him. I’d never thought of him as the kind of man to attack someone with their back turned. He was a true fighter, like me. He loved the fight, the challenge.

               His eyes widened as he noticed my defensive stance and the tension in my entire body. “Are you always this jumpy?”

               “This is an island of pirates, lowlifes and thieves, I’m not jumpy, I’m cautious.” My body couldn’t relax in his presence. Though he wasn’t doing anything the least bit threatening, he was just standing there completely relaxed watching me with a small smirk, his mesmerizing eyes twinkling with amusement.  I was getting mixed signals from my body, I didn’t know if I wanted to turn and run, fight him or just stand rooted to the spot getting lost in his eyes.

               “You don’t act cautious around anyone else.” He noted with another maddening smirk.

               I clenched my fists at my sides. So, he’d picked up on that too. Why was he paying so much attention to me? Why was he watching me so closely? “I know a stronger opponent when I see one.”

               This only seemed to intrigue him more. “So, you don’t fight a fight unless you’re certain you can win?”

               “It is a much smarter approach, and has kept me alive this long, however it’s not entirely the case. Even if I am not certain of the outcome I would still engage in combat, if I were provoked.” I kept my tone steady.

               “If for example someone wronged a member of your crew?”

               “Yes.” I tensed again, “What’s with the interrogation?”

               “I’m just trying to figure you out.”

               “And what have you discovered so far?” I challenged him.

               “You’re an interesting girl.” He smiled. “You’re loyal to a fault, obviously skilled with a blade, you don’t hesitate in a fight and you’d be a great asset to any crew.”

               I felt my face grow hot at his words, “I’ve no interest in joining any other crew.” I said in a huff before resuming my pace toward the water’s edge.

               “And I think you hide your true feelings behind your temper.” He noted with a smile as he easily kept up with my angry strides.

               “Are you finished?” I shot him a dark look as I once again stopped. He didn’t miss a beat, his body in tune with mine.

               He paused at my side and smirked once more. “I’m still trying to figure you out.”

               “Can it wait, I have things to do.” I glowered.

               “Like what?”

               “Training.”

               “For what?”

               “To keep my skills sharp.”

               He looked to the water and smiled, “Going for a swim?”

               “Yes, can we end this interrogation?”

               “How about a competition? Where were you planning to swim to?”

               I pointed to The Atlas, sitting the furthest out anchored in the harbor. “I was planning to make a lap around the Atlas and back.” It was quite a distance.

               “How about a race then?”

               “I assume there are stakes.” I frowned.

               “If I win, let me train with you, whenever I want.” He smirked.

               “Whatever for?!” I snapped.

               “You’re not sure you can defeat me in a fight, if you trained with me, wouldn’t you be more certain?”

               “We’re enemies, why on earth would you want to reveal any of your weaknesses to me?”

               “You’ve done nothing to make me consider you as an enemy.” His smile was making me weak at the knees.

               “And if I win?”

               “What do you want?” He still had that easy-going smirk plastered on his face.

               “You tell me why you’re getting involved with the captaincy on someone else’s ship.”

               “I thought you didn’t give a fuck about trivial politics of other crews.” He teased me.

               “I don’t, I just thought you were smarter than that. I’d like to hear your reasoning to see if you’re as smart as I think or if I misjudged you.” I shot at him.

               He extended his hand to me, “Deal.”

               I hesitantly placed my hand in his and felt a strange charge run through me as I gripped his hand in mine. My heart began to pound and I had a feeling he’d be able to feel my racing pulse in my hand. “Deal.”

               “On three?”

               I nodded.

               “One. Two. Three.”

               We took off simultaneously. He was faster, but I could still outlast him in stamina. If he wasn’t used to daily distance swims, he’d wear out quicker. He reached the water a few paces ahead of me and I paused in awe as he dove in. His hard-toned body cut through the water with ease. This man really was a god. I kicked myself for my hesitation and dove into the water a few moments after him.

               Swimming beneath the surface, I was able to move quicker. Years of grueling training made me able to hold my breath underwater for several minutes with ease. I surfaced just a few paces behind him. I was mesmerized by his strength, speed and agility. He was surprisingly graceful for someone of his size. Struggling to match his pace, I pushed myself, urging my body to move faster.

               We rounded the Atlas. He didn’t look the slightest bit tired. Pushing myself harder, I dove beneath the surface once more, I was faster under water. I couldn’t lose! My body glided through the water much more gracefully beneath the surface and I smirked victoriously as I passed beneath him.

               My victory was cut short, as I soon found myself caught in a stray net someone must have cut loose and lost. It was billowing about in the underwater current, part of it trapped in the coral reef. There was a moment of panic as it coiled around me. I couldn’t break free, it had wound tightly around my ankles. Struggling to release myself from the bonds, panic began to settle in. It had already been a few minutes, I couldn’t hold my breath for much longer.

               I’d let my stupid pride and need to win get in my way. I wasn’t being careful, I’d gotten too cocky and dropped my guard. Why didn’t I bring any weapons with me? The more I struggled the tighter the ropes coiling around my ankles became. There was no way I’d be able to pull free, and I couldn’t untangle them, I needed a blade. I frantically scanned the area around me hoping I’d get lucky and find a sharp rock, some sharp coral or maybe a knife someone had lost in this exact spot. There was nothing.

               I heard something in the water behind me and jumped as I saw the glint of metal reflecting the moon’s glow from above. A strong hand gripped my ankle as a second wielding a knife sawed at the net, just as I’d run out of breath and couldn’t hold it anymore. My body involuntarily tried to suck in breath, filling my lungs with salt water. The bonds keeping me beneath the water’s surface were cut and I felt strong arms encircle me before me and my rescuer were propelling to the surface.

               We broke the surface and I struggled to expel the sea water from my lungs and replace it with sweet oxygen. The strong arms keeping me afloat tightened around me, thinking I was going to slip beneath the water’s surface again. I attempted to break from their hold, but due to the lack of oxygen was feeling a bit weak and light headed and did absolutely nothing.

               “Are you alright?” His sexy as hell husky voice sounded from behind me, sending my heart into cardiac arrest.

               “I’m fine. I can swim back on my own.” I grumbled.

               I could feel a slight vibration from his chest pressed into my back as he laughed at this, “I doubt that. Even now you’re hiding behind that temper.”

               “Shut up!” My face flushed scarlet.

               “Does your training regimen always include drowning?” He teased me.

               “I’ll drown you if you keep it up.” I snapped as my entire body burned from embarrassment. This was the second time Captain Vane had come to my rescue.

               He laughed at this, a loud warm laugh that shook me to my core. I was glad he was keeping me afloat, though I’d never admit it to him. My head was still swimming. “You have a funny way of saying thank you, little girl.”

               “Don’t call me that!” I snarled and swung my arm back only succeeding in splashing him in face with water as my equilibrium was still off and I completely missed hitting him as I had intended.

               He snickered at this before pulling me to shore. Once we were at a point where he could touch the bottom, he swung me into his arms with little effort and looked down at me amused as I attempted to break from his hold. My mind was still hazy, I’d taken on too much water and it was making me feel sick and feeble.

               “Let go. I don’t need to be carried.” I attempted to protest.

               Once we made it to shore, he honored my wishes and set me down in the sand, before taking a seat next to me, blocking me from the early morning breeze as my body shivered slightly at the chill. I chanced a glance in his direction finding his hypnotic gaze on me once more.

               “Th-thank you.” I muttered under my breath. I’d never been good at accepting help from others.

               “What was that?” He smirked.

               “Thank you.” I glowered.

               He reached over and pat me atop the head, knocking my hair from the bun atop my head causing it to tumble loose in sopping wet waves. I turned to snap at him for his closeness but felt my cheeks redden as I noticed how his soaking wet shirt molded to his rippling torso, clinging to it in sinful ways, revealing every sculpted muscle. Heat spread through my core and I hurriedly tore my gaze away from him.

               “What’s next?” He asked me with a sly smile.

               “What are you talking about?”

               “For training.”

               He was serious? I couldn’t help but smile at this. I slowly got to my feet and brushed the sand off of me before turning to offer him a hand up. “Try and keep up.” Once he was on his feet I turned and sprinted across the beach barefoot in the direction of the rocky bluffs.

               He kept my pace until we reached the rocks and I gracefully leapt from rock to rock in a fluid motion before executing a flip as I landed at the top. I smirked as I looked down at the shore and saw Captain Vane climbing the rocks. He was doing it the hard way, but it was much safer. I had the upper hand in flexibility and agility, his muscles got in his way.

               “You’re not going to like this next part.” I chuckled as he reached the top next to me before taking a few steps back. I took a running leap off the edge facing the shore. It was pretty high up probably about the height of a three-story building.

               Years of training had taught me how to take a fall without injury. The moment my feet brushed the soft sand I ducked into a forward roll softening the fall, landing smoothly on my feet. I turned back and spotted Captain Vane watching me with wide eyes. He shook his head as I smiled and waved back up at him before climbing back down the rocky bluff.

               The moment he landed on the soft sandy shore, I rushed him, “How’s your hand to hand combat?”

               For a moment he struggled to block my swift, precise strikes. Once he got his bearings, he was able to block my swings with ease. It frustrated me, from the few blocks I could tell he’d never gone through formal training and yet he was swatting my hits away as if they were nothing more than annoying mosquitos flying about. Dropping my center of gravity, I smirked to myself as he tried to match, it, but it threw him off balance. He made a move to swing at me and I caught his arm in my grip, spun inward so my back was to his chest and swiftly hurled him over my shoulder.

               He landed flat on his back staring up at me in awe. I approached him with a smirk and extended my hand to help him up, only to let out a yelp of surprise as he kicked my feet out from under me. My body fell back and I managed to maneuver myself into a backward roll and hop to my feet, recovering quickly from my surprise.

               Captain Vane was on his feet and moving by the time I righted myself and I barely managed to block his first swing. I retaliated quickly with a swing of my own only to stare in awe as he caught my wrist in his hand. Before I could break from his hold, he swept my feet out from under me, sending me tumbling backward before falling atop of me with one arm draped across my collar bone pinning me to the sand with ease.

               For a moment I panicked as I found him completely immovable atop me. “Get off of me!” I snapped. He was breathing heavily atop me; his body was warm from overexertion from our training. We’d been at this for a while. The sun had already risen, and life was being breathed into the island as merchants began to start their day.

               His hypnotic gaze ensnared me, “You’ve shown me something impressive and interesting today, so I’ll answer your question.” I could feel his hot breath tickling the side of my neck as he breathed in my ear, sending delightful shivers down my spine. We were too close! “Singleton will no doubt fail as a captain, it won’t take long for the crew of the Walrus to see that. It is my hope that certain members I have my eye on, will defect and join my crew.”

               It was a fairly smart plan. Put a joke of a man who thought himself untouchable in charge and inevitably fail. Men like Singleton could not be reasoned with, and therefore could not be leaders. Leaders needed to be flexible.

               “Well has your opinion of my intelligence changed?” He still hadn’t released me from his hold and my body felt like it was burning up at our closeness.

               “No. It’s a smart plan. I don’t necessarily agree with interfering in the politics of other crews and if you have your eye on anyone aboard The Atlas I suggest, for your safety, you don’t try anything like this.”

               “As a matter of fact, I do have my eye on someone aboard The Atlas. Their highest-ranking fighter.” My heart skipped a beat at his words.

               “And who might that be?”

               He smirked at this, “I asked around. Looks like it’s you.”

               “You sure about that, you took me down pretty easily.” I noted.

               “You were holding back.”

               Well it was a lot more difficult to fight with someone when the object is to not kill or harm them, so of course I held back. I was a trained killer. I decided it best not to answer.

               “Excuse me Captain, sorry for interrupting, whatever this is, might I have a word, please?” A male voice sounded from the beach next to us, causing us both to turn. I spotted a man in his early to mid-twenties with a woman roughly similar in age. The man had dark hair, was clean cut, his facial hair shaped and trimmed with a mustache and sideburns, his eyes were dark but revealed that the gears in his head were always turning, it was the ever-calculating Jack Rackham, The Quartermaster for The Ranger. The woman at his side, always wore a scowl, she had long auburn hair, blue eyes and a pretty face. She wore a floppy hat to hide her constant glaring face, trousers, a bulky coat that hid her figure and always had two blades visible at her hip, Anne Bonney.

               Captain Vane released me from his hold and gracefully rose to his feet before offering me a hand up. I swatted his hand away with a glare and flipped to my feet before dusting myself off. His lips twitched into a smirk at this. “Don’t hold back next time.”

               “Sorry, Captain Vane. Unless I want you dead, I’ll be holding back.” I turned to his companions and offered them a polite nod of my head, “Good day to you, Miss Bonny, Mr. Rackham.” And with that I turned on my heel heading back toward my camp. I’d been gone longer than I had intended.

               I didn’t make it far before a meaty fist came flying at me from behind a stack of crates. My body moved instinctively wrenching my attacker from his hiding spot, flipping over his shoulder, maintaining my grip on his arm, dislocating his shoulder in the process before kicking him in the back of the knees. Felling him in an instant, I dropped atop his back with both his arms painfully twisted behind his back before realization dawned on me. I recognized the big oaf that had tried to attack me.

               “Dimitri?”

               His face was in the sand. I released him from my hold and took a step away from him giving him space. He flopped onto his back and spit out a mouthful of sand before spewing a string of curses at me, “Alira! You dislocated my fucking shoulder!”

               “You tried to sneak attack me, that’s your own damn fault, you’re lucky I wasn’t armed, I would have slit your throat!” I snarled back. “Why the hell are you here? Have you been following me?”

               “Viktor asked me to. Seriously, Alira, you need to stop getting so close to the other crews. We’re not here to make friends.”

               I noticed some thick palm fronds with piercing tips lying at my feet before snatching them up, “Dimitri, I want you to stop following me. I don’t care what his orders are. There’s no reason I can’t make friends with other people. Everyone in our crew is terrified of me, thanks to him. Don’t interfere again.”

               “You know I can’t do that, Alira.”

               I stepped on his kneecap, before grabbing his non-injured arm in my hand. With the slightest bit of pressure his knee gave a warning crack and Dimitri let out a roar of pain. “You know I rather enjoyed my lessons in interrogation. The human body is quite fragile and cannot handle certain kinds of pain, it can drive a person mad if you experience it for too long.” I wedged the sharp tip of the palm frond beneath the fingernail on his middle finger.

               Dimitri let out a wail of pain and struggled against me. I applied more pressure to his knee, urging another scream from him. “Alira! Stop!”

               “Say you’ll stop following me.” I hissed.

               I heard approaching footsteps as I wedged another spiky palm frond beneath his thumbnail. Chancing a glance over my shoulder I spotted Captain Vane, Jack and Anne surveying the scene with interest. Jack looked a little uneasy, Anne looked curious and Captain Vane as usual was watching me intently.

               “This doesn’t concern you.” I turned my gaze back to Dimitri, “Well?”

               “Alira, I’m just following orders.” He managed between gasping breaths, the pain was already unbearable. The soft untouched flesh beneath the nails was one of the most sensitive spots on the body.

               Another spiky frond was wedged beneath his pinky nail and I applied more pressure to his knee, urging another scream from him. “Stop following me.” I wrenched all the palm fronds out from beneath his nails simultaneously before turning and heading back to camp.

               “Where are you going?!” Dimitri yelled after me.

               “I need to have a word with our captain.” I snapped back.

               “Alira! Don’t! It’s the anniversary of her death, he’s not in a good place.” Dimitri’s words gave me pause.

               He was right. It had been a year ago to this day, that Viktor had lost the love of his life. This marked the day; my brother had changed. He’d grown cold after her death, a cruel broken shell of the man he once was. Ever since that day, it felt like my world had fallen apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Alira)**

               Viktor was where he always went, when he needed to lose himself and let go of everything, knee deep in whores. My brother seemed to think, drinking and whoring would somehow make him forget. I arrived at the brothel and sighed as I heard several giggling girls from upstairs and my brother’s drunken laughter. The sun had barely risen and he was already lost in the drink.

               “Good Morning, Alira.” A beautiful young woman with dazzling bronze skin, cat like golden eyes with swirls of green and black as night hair approached me with a smile. She had a somewhat French sounding accent when she spoke and I loved the way she pronounced my name.

               “Good Morning, Max.” I smiled back before frowning once I heard more loud giggling from upstairs, “Is he causing trouble?”

               Max shook her head and laughed softly, “He never does. He’s a gentle giant.” Her gaze flicked to my face, “Is something troubling you?” She was perceptive as ever.

               “I need to talk to him.”

               “It’s not going to be a pleasant conversation, is it?”

               “Afraid not.” I sighed.

               Max smiled softly, “Alright, just be careful, I don’t want either of you getting hurt. After all you’re the girls’ favorite customer.” She winked at me causing my face to flush scarlet.

               A few men at a nearby table looked our way at this and I tried to shush Max.

               “No one has ever given such pleasure-.” Max began but cut off as I clapped a hand over her mouth, my entire body burning from embarrassment.

               “I thought we agreed to never speak of it again.” I hissed.

               Her catlike eyes twinkled with amusement.

               On our first night in Nassau my brother and the drunken idiots of our crew thought it would be funny to pay not one, but six of the ladies at the brothel to take me upstairs and do whatever they wanted to me. Everyone believed it to be something sexual and lewd, but in all actuality the ladies just spent nearly two hours dressing me up in ridiculous frilly outfits, fixing my hair and makeup, like a life-sized doll. Due to all their sounds of delight, everyone now believed I was some kind of goddess of desire. Dimitri and Viktor liked to try and repeat that night from time to time paying the ladies to take me upstairs. I’d now become their favorite form of entertainment, they got paid well, didn’t have to do anything degrading and got to stuff me in dresses for however long they wanted, it was embarrassing.

               “But you’re so cute.” Max winked.

               “Ugh. I’m going upstairs.” I turned as my face burned and stomped up the stairs. I paused outside the door my brother’s drunken laughter was roaring from and knocked, “You better not be naked!”

               The door swung open with ease and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I spotted Viktor with four girls atop the bed, he was luckily still clothed. His cold grey eyes were bright and glassy from the amount of liquor in his system.

               “Alira!” The girls squealed happily. “Have you come to play?”

               “Absolutely not!” I snapped as my face flushed once more causing all the girls to giggle. “Can I please speak to my brother in private?”

               “If you promise to play with us.” A pretty blonde winked at me.

               “Ugh, fine, half an hour, please leave us.”

               The girls giggled and left the room, closing the door behind them to give us privacy. Viktor sat up atop the bed in a drunken stupor, he pat the side of the bed beside him.

               “My god, little sister, you have them all smitten.” He shook his head.

               “Yes, its rather obnoxious at times.” I grumbled before straightening myself up, “We need to talk.”

               “Can it wait, I was having a great morning.”

               “I can only talk to you when you’re inebriated, you’re impossible to be around otherwise.” I shot at him.

               He blinked a few times trying to work out what I’d said but motioned for me to continue.

               “Remember this when you’re sober and do something about it. Stop sending people to follow me. I find it insulting. Either you don’t trust me and think I’m making moves against you, which is preposterous, or you think I am weak and in need of protection.”

               Viktor placed a finger to my lips silencing me, “The second one, but I don’t think you’re weak, I just, after Sofia-…I just need to know you’re safe, that if somehow there’s something you can’t handle, you have backup…I can’t lose you too, Alira.”

               “You have a funny way of showing it.” I snapped. “Your stupid games and punishments are getting out of hand-.”

               “If I go easy on you no one will respect you.” He challenged. “You’re strong enough, you can handle it.”

               “What about the other night? What the hell was that? What if those men had killed me?”

               “If at any point I thought you might fail, I’d have killed them all.” Viktor assured me, “And I never left you alone, Chang was shadowing you.” He was starting to sober up. “Why did Vane come to your rescue?”

               “How the hell should I know? He does whatever the hell he wants when he wants on a fucking whim. It’s annoying.” I snapped.

               Viktor watched me carefully, his cold grey eyes filling with clarity. “Alira, do you have feelings for him?”

               My heart fluttered unsteadily in my chest at this, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

               His massive hand encircled my wrist as his grey eyes stared down at me, searching my face desperately, “Alira.”

               “He’s more of a nuisance than anything else.” I scoffed.

               Viktor didn’t look convinced. “Where were you this morning?”

               “Training.” I shot.

               “Alone?”

               My face flushed at this and I hurriedly looked away from him. “Why does it matter?”

               Viktor’s grip on my wrist tightened, drawing my gaze back to him. “Alira, I don’t want you getting close to anyone here.”

               “Why?” I glowered.

               “Because, you’re my little sister, none of these scumbags are good enough for you. When you want to settle down, it’ll be with someone I approve of, someone good.”

               I cut him off with a dry laugh. “You’re joking, right? You think I’ll be tarnished morally by someone here? I’m more of a monster than any of these so-called scumbags who do what they do because they need to, to survive.”

               Viktor eased his grip on my wrist, “You’re not a monster. You did what you had to, to survive and to protect us.” There were tears in his eyes. “Father never should have agreed to send you to that accursed school.”

               “I wanted to learn from the best.” I shrugged.

               “It changed you.” Viktor noted grimly.

               “Death changes us all.” I reminded him. “You changed after father and Sofia.”

               Viktor offered me a grim smile, “You’re right. Sorry I’ve been impossible to be around lately. Sofia was with child, when she… we were going to wait till we got to Nassau to tell everyone.”

               I placed my hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze as my heart hurt for him, “I’m sorry Viktor.”

               It looked as if a great weight had been lifted from him, he could breathe easier. He’d been holding in his grief, keeping it to himself and now that he’d finally shared some of it, he was relieved. There was warmth once again in his grey eyes and he clapped one of his big meaty hands atop my shoulder pulling me against him in a side hug.

               “Perhaps it would help if you talked about what happened at school, your graduation…” He trailed off unsure of what to say. After I came home from graduation, I knew Viktor and Dimitri had hundreds of questions, but father told them not to pester me about it.

                 
               “It won’t, but I’ll satisfy your curiosity. On the first day of school, I was given a roommate, a partner who I spent all my time with over the years. We became the best of friends. On graduation day, we were locked in a large cage and each given a weapon. In order to pass, we had to kill our best friend. That is why less than half of the students graduate.”

               Viktor stared at me with wide eyes. “That’s barbaric.”

               “But effective.” I said somewhat distantly. “After killing someone you love, there are less reservations about taking lives. The second time, I killed for money and I felt nothing.” I stretched to my feet, “Dimitri is going to be out of commission for a few days.”

               “What did you do?” Viktor asked with a chuckle.

               “He was following me. I kindly asked him to stop, but he refused to stop following orders. Perhaps for his safety, you should think about altering your orders a bit.” I smiled sweetly.

               “Please don’t torture anyone else, Alira.” Viktor sighed as he ran one of his big hands through his dark hair. “I’ll call them off.”

               “Thank you.” I turned to leave only to jump as the door swung open and I was intercepted by a gaggle of giggling girls and dragged off to be stuffed in frilly dresses. Leaving Viktor staring after me in awe.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Charles)**

               The Atlas had shown up in Nassau about a fortnight ago and brought with her, a reliable crew. Every member of the crew aboard the Atlas was a skilled fighter. They kept mostly to themselves and had picked up a few crew members on the island. I’d taken an interest right away hoping to sway some of their crew to join me instead, but everyone I had approached was loyal to their towering giant of a captain. My gaze was drawn from my dwindling bottle of rum as I noticed a familiar head of long pale nearly white hair, like the white-hot sand of the beaches of Nassau, Alira.

               Ever since I first laid eyes on her, as she calmly slaughtered several men in a brothel without breaking a sweat, she’d piqued my interest. Her bright jade eyes held a darkness within them, the eyes of one who walked with death. I’d never seen such eyes on one so young, she couldn’t be more than eighteen or nineteen years of age and already had the eyes of a killer, always calculating, looking for weakness, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. On a whim, I’d followed her the night I’d first laid eyes on her hoping to find answers, but I only had more questions. I wanted to know more about the girl.

               From our few encounters I learned she had a sharp tongue, a foul mouth, hated accepting help from others, and kept her true feelings hidden behind a mask of fire and anger. I left some coin at the table and ducked out of the pub curious as to what she was doing. The last I’d seen her, she was torturing her crew’s Quartermaster on the beach, which only raised more questions.

               I stepped out of the pub into the late afternoon heat and ducked between drunks, marketgoers and several ladies of the night trying to get another glimpse of her. My gaze fell on her ethereal moonbeam hair, she was a few seller stalls ahead of me and wore a scowl across her comely face. Had she been born into a family of better means, she’d fit the role of princess easily. There was a regality about her, she had a commanding presence and didn’t hesitate to talk down to men. As I drew nearer, I felt something stir within me and paused as I took in her current appearance.

               She was barefoot and wearing a long white skirt that was bunched up to one side to reveal a good portion of her sculpted left leg. Once again, she was weaponless. The deep jade green corset molded to her voluptuous curves in sinful ways drawing the gaze of every male in the vicinity. It revealed a nice amount of cleavage and barely fell far enough down to reach the top of her skirt causing her sun kissed hip bones to poke out. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. Her bare arms were perfectly chiseled, defined by muscles resulting from years of vigorous training. Though she was small and petite, her entire body was hardened from her grueling training.

               Every time someone glanced her way or made some kind of comment or catcall, her scowl grew. I’d never seen her in a skirt before, she seemed to prefer dressing in what most would consider men’s fashion wearing pants instead, probably because it was easier for her to move and fight in. An inebriated man from some no name crew approached her with a slurred comment and attempted to put an arm around her. Her body reacted instinctively, she caught his arm and flipped him over her shoulder before falling atop him pressing her knee into his throat. She spat something at him that I couldn’t quite make out and I chuckled to myself as the man paled.

               Another man approached her apparently not deterred by her display of combat prowess. It was obvious from watching how flawless her movements were that she’d had formal training. There wasn’t any wasted movement, every strike was perfectly calculated and executed. She attacked the second man with a snarl of rage, delivering a powerful hit to his sternum before jumping into the air and spinning gracefully kicking him in the side of the head with enough force he flew into a nearby stack of crates. She landed gracefully, her jade green eyes burning with fire as she glared at the growing crowd of people as if daring any of them to challenge her.

               Deciding it best to intervene before she took down the entire crowd, I pushed my way through the crowd of curious onlookers. Her bright jade eyes flit in my direction and a faint flush of color bled onto her cheeks. My gaze was drawn to a splash of color across her plump lips, she was wearing makeup. That seemed out of character for her. Was she trying to impress someone? Perhaps she had a date. This thought sparked anger within me.

               “What do you want?” She hissed at me, there was a slight accent to her voice, not nearly as strong as her brother’s just a hint to add to her allure.

               I chanced a glance at the surrounding crowd noticing some friends of the two she’d humiliated looking like they were just itching for a fight. “She’s with me.” I addressed the crowd coolly before approaching her.

               Her body tensed, every muscle contracting and preparing to strike. “Like hell, I am.” She glared at me as I reached her side.  There was apprehension and a touch of fear revealed in her bright jade eyes as she looked up at me.

               “Why can’t you ever accept my help without putting up a fight?” I asked her with a sly smile and chuckled as her cheeks flushed with color.

               “I don’t want your help.” She hissed at me under her breath and swatted at me as if to shoo me away, leaving herself completely open.

               I caught her by surprise as I slung her over my shoulder and couldn’t help but laugh as she let out an enraged shriek. The crowd soon dispersed and I chuckled as the irate girl kicked and flailed in an attempt to struggle out of my hold. Her small fist collided into my lower back with enough force I felt it in my kidneys and almost dropped her from my hold.

               “Enough.” I growled masking the involuntary groan of pain that escaped me. My hand resting on the back of her thigh tightened causing her to let out a squeak of protest.

               “P-Put me down!” She sounded somewhat breathless, flustered by my actions.

               Ignoring her protests, I made my way to the beach. Her body relaxed for a moment thinking I was taking her back to her camp until I turned in the direction of my camp. She attempted to break from my hold once more. My hand gripping her thigh to keep her in place over my shoulder slid higher up her leg urging another squeak from her. I smirked at this only to wince as she struck me with two swift strikes to my kidneys.

               I managed to make it to my tent before releasing her from my hold. She landed swiftly in a crouch before launching herself at me. Fire burned in her jade eyes as she swung at me with a clenched fist. Before I had a moment to recover, a second fist flew at me. Managing to catch both her wrists in my hands, I opened my mouth to try and calm her down only to close it as I struggled to avoid the knee she brought up swiftly to catch me off guard. My grip eased a fraction on her wrist and she easily broke from my hold. She flipped into the air catching me off guard hooking her left leg across my shoulder managing to topple me with her momentum.

               Alira landed atop me, her breathing heavy as she attempted to pin me to the floor. Though she was possibly the most skilled fighter I’d ever seen, she was physically weaker than me and without her weapons I could easily overtake her. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” She snarled down at me.

               I easily flipped her over, pinning her to the floor in an instant. Her jade eyes widened in a brief moment of terror before a deadly calm washed over her. “Calm down, little girl.” This struck a nerve, she looked ready to lash out at me again. “You seemed so interested in my camp, I thought you’d like to see it.” I teased her.

               “Let go of me.” Her accented voice came out in a growl.

               “Don’t attack me again.” I warned her.

               “Then don’t provoke me.” She shot back venomously. Her mood darkening with each passing moment.

               I released her from my hold and got to my feet before extending a hand to help her up. She swatted it away shooting me an icy glare before rolling to her feet. Her breathing was still unsteady and she kept a safe distance between us eyeing me warily.

               “Why the fuck did you get involved?”

               “You have a funny way of saying thank you.” I teased her and chuckled as she bristled with rage.

               “Why the hell would I thank you?! You abducted me!”

               “You’re barefoot, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself-.”

               “What the hell does it matter to you?” She challenged me, combative as ever. I noticed the fire in her eyes begin to diminish, she was having second thoughts and looked to be at war with herself. “I didn’t need you to come to my rescue, I was handling it.” She said softly before biting her plump painted lower lip. For a moment, she looked almost vulnerable, but I knew better.

               “What are you doing?” I asked her curiously.

               “I was trying to say thank you.” She grumbled indignantly as she folded her arms in front of her chest drawing my gaze to the tight jade colored corset with the straps that fell down her arms leaving her chest and shoulders completely bare. 

Everything about her stirred me up inside and left me with more questions. She was strong, her skills with a blade, from the very few instances I’d seen her wield one, were the best I’d seen in a long time, refined, poised, lethal even I wasn’t so sure I could best her. While she was usually hard and cold pushing everyone away, there were times when I’d seen her be warm with the young cabin boy from her crew, and very rare instances where I saw her be soft and show a side of vulnerability. Alira was quite possibly the most maddening girl I’d ever encountered. Impossible to read but mesmerizing to try to understand.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled, once again there was a softness in her gaze as her cheeks flushed with color and she hurriedly averted her gaze. Seconds ago, she was ready to kill me and now she looked like a vulnerable little lamb as she twisted some of her long pale hair over her shoulder in an attempt to hide her scantily clad body.

“Why did you step in?” She asked me after a moment of silence.

“That’s for me to know.” I smirked using her words. There wasn’t another answer I could give her, as I didn’t know the reason, myself. Something about her intrigued me, I wanted to learn more about her and though I knew she was a force to be reckoned with and could hold her own against any man on this island, when she was in danger I felt the need to step in.

Her eyes narrowed into a glare, but she didn’t lash out at me as she usually did. “Can I go now, or were you planning on trying to hold me hostage?”

“Would that do me any good?” I chuckled.

“As far as a ransom? No, my brother would tell you to do what you wish, if I was foolish and weak enough to get captured then I serve no purpose.” Alira shrugged. She was being serious. The siblings had an interesting relationship, they looked nothing alike and it almost appeared as if they despised one another.

“Want to talk about the getup?” I indicated her current attire and felt a flutter in my chest as an adorable blush clung to her cheeks.

“N-No!” She snapped.

“Now I’m curious.” I chuckled. “It does look nice.”

Another blush accompanied by a quick step backward, “Well too bad! I don’t wear this kind of shit so enjoy it while it lasts.” She glowered.

“Was that an invitation?” I smirked, relishing in the sudden fear and vulnerability in her bright jade eyes. There was a delicateness about her as she took another step back, a softness in her blushing face that made me want to take her in my arms.

“Only if you have a death wish.” The softness vanished, replaced with a cold hard mask. Though her words were usually harsh, I’d noticed her watching me from time to time. She was young and naïve and I had a feeling if I tried to act, she wouldn’t follow through with her threat.

I took a step toward her. She took another hurried step back. Another step forward. She bumped into a small table where I kept a few bottles of booze stashed. Despite her threats, the moment I got within reach, she flinched. Holding back a laugh, I reached past her, momentarily pressing my torso against her. A soft gasp escaped her the moment our bodies made contact. I grabbed a bottle of rum from the table behind her and took a step away smirking as she struggled to maintain her cool composure.

From the pulsating vein in her neck, I could tell her heart was racing. Her skin was flushed and she appeared to be struggling to regulate her breathing as she put as much space between us as she could. It had been awhile since I’d been so captivated by a woman. Though, that woman, Eleanor Guthrie, kept coming back, we had periods of hot and cold, on and off, it was maddening and something I used to spend a lot of time pondering; until the mysterious girl with the jade green eyes showed up capturing my interest and filling my heart with desires and my head with questions. I’d been so used to running to Eleanor’s rescue that I found myself trying to run to Alira’s rescue out of habit, but deep down I knew she didn’t need it. There was still much for me to learn about the foreign girl, she had many secrets and masks she hid behind. I had a feeling I had yet to see her true skill and combat prowess, I got a glimpse of it earlier on the beach as she easily rendered her giant of a Quartermaster into a mewling baby.

Eleanor Guthrie was driven by power and once upon a time I thought we had similar ideals, but of late I wasn’t sure. I was still trying to piece together what drove Alira and what her dreams were. The day on the beach when she’d beheaded one of Flint’s crew, I thought I’d figured a piece of her out. When she fought to protect those she cared for, she was on a completely different level. It was no easy feat to decapitate someone with a single blade, most men would have to take a few swings to complete the job, it was hard to get the blade sharp enough and apply the right amount of weight to the swing for a clean cut. Alira didn’t struggle, she didn’t falter, her blade had sliced clean through leaving a perfect straight clean line from her blade, the kind of perfection of a practiced hand that had done so many times before. What was her life like before Nassau?

When I was a young lad just shy of twenty, I’d fallen for the strong-willed daughter of the wealthiest black marketeer and proprietor of the island trade as a fence for the goods the pirates stole to turn a profit, Richard Guthrie. Eleanor wanted to take over her father’s business, she had hopes and dreams for Nassau’s future. I gave up everything for her, left the crew of a man I’d considered a mentor and father figure, Edward Teach and turned my back on him, casting him off the island at her behest. A betrayal that still haunted me from time to time. In the back of my mind I’d always wondered if I were just a pawn in her grand scheme, or if her feelings for me had been genuine.

A small hand waved in front of my face startling me from my daze. I lashed out involuntarily, reacting instinctively. Alira stood before me, her jade green eyes wide as I caught her wrist in my grasp. She was short, the top of her head barely reaching my collarbone. A small frown crossed her lips and she easily broke from my hold bringing me back to my senses. The bottle of rum had slipped from my grasp and clunked to the sand at our feet.

“Sor-.” I attempted to apologize but she cut me off with a pointed look.

“Where were you just now?”

“Reminiscing.” I looked to her wrist, where I had grabbed her, there was a faint red outline of my hand coiled around her slender wrist. Regret wormed through me, I hadn’t meant to hurt her.

“Not pleasant?” She asked curiously, she too was trying to figure me out, though she’d not likely admit to it.

“I guess it depends on my mood when I think back on it as to whether it’s pleasant or not.” I shrugged.

She frowned once more, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“You don’t have any memories that you look back on and find pleasant in one attitude and look back on and find unpleasant in another attitude?” I asked her curiously.

“No.”

She’d never experienced love. It was impossible for someone who’d never experienced love to understand the bittersweet feeling of looking back on memories of a love that was lost. “I guess a little girl such as you wouldn’t understand.” I goaded her.

“Don’t call me that.” She clenched her fists at her sides so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Before I had a chance to say anything, my Quartermaster, Jack Rackham ducked into my tent in a hurry, “The Walrus is bac-.” He cut off as he spotted my guest and offered the girl a wary smile, “Ah, good to see you again Miss-.” He paused not knowing her surname, “Alira.” He amended.

Alira nodded in greeting before turning to me with a scowl, “Am I free to go or do I have to fight my way out of here?”

“Sit tight. I still want to know the story behind the outfit.” I chuckled and pat her on the head to goad her before following Jack out of my tent. I was curious if she’d do as I bid and stay put or if she’d really fight her way through our camp attacking anyone and everyone in sight. It was hard to tell with her; at times, I got the feeling she just had a love for violence.

Jack and I discussed our plans regarding our involvement in the hopeful deposition of the current captain of The Walrus, Flint. Things seemed to be falling into place. We suspected Flint would try to buy back votes and we set up some contingencies to make sure our plan was a success. Once Jack took his leave, I returned to my tent surprised to find the combative girl leaning against the main post in the center of the tent with her arms folded in front of her chest.

I smirked when she bristled at my return and prepared to give me a piece of her mind. “I didn’t expect you to be so obedient.”

Her face flushed with rage, “Go to hell!” She snapped and made a move to side step me, “And leave me the fuck alo-.”

I caught her by the middle and chuckled as her body shivered beneath my touch her words trailing off with a soft gasp. “You still haven’t told me the story behind the outfit.” I noted with a sly smiled as I held her against me. Her body trembled, slightly.

“The whores at the whorehouse like to play dress up. Happy?” Her voice was an octave higher than usual.

“That so?”

“Why? Worried I was trying to impress someone?” She challenged me, gaining confidence. The thought had crossed my mind and unsettled me a little. Her elbow connected with my diaphragm winding me and causing me to loosen my grip on her. Alira wriggled away from me and threw a coy smile in my direction. “As much fun as this is, I do need to get going. Goodbye Captain Vane.”

She ducked out of my tent before I had a chance to regain my composure, if I hadn’t instinctively clenched my muscles she could have cracked my sternum. I heard some of the men of my crew call out to her in a vulgar manner, in her haste to get away from me she didn’t even bother to teach them a lesson and kept a quick and steady pace as she darted back to her own camp. As I slipped from my tent I caught a brief glimpse of her long pale hair glistening in the sun’s warm rays as she disappeared around a corner exiting our camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alira)**

               Viktor, Dimitri and some of the crew dragged me along with them to the brothel to celebrate our first prize, we’d turned quite a profit. It had been a clean haul, all the cargo in pristine conditions and purchased for a fair price from Miss Guthrie. She ran the trade in her father’s stead from what I understood, I didn’t particularly care for the mechanics of everything. We got leads, we went after them and came back with cargo to be sold, that was as much as I needed to know.

               Some of the girls at the brothel told me Eleanor and Captain Vane used to be involved, in a romantic partnership. I wasn’t sure what their intentions were for telling me, but ever since they had, I couldn’t get the thought out of my mind. Were they still a thing? Did he love her? Did he still have feelings for her? Why was he paying so much attention to me of late if he had her? Why the hell did I care? It was making my head ache.

               Captain Vane and his crew had entered the brothel in a celebratory mood. His gaze wandered in my direction, but he made no move to approach me with my crew all around me.  I averted my eyes the moment our eyes met and hurriedly looked anywhere but at him as I felt my stomach twist into knots. I couldn’t get the mental image of him and Miss Guthrie together out of my mind. Why did it matter? They were closer in age she probably had more experience when it came to love and intimacy.

               Viktor and Dimitri looked to me curiously, they’d noticed the tension in my body and how I’d quickly looked away from the captain of The Ranger. Drunken laughter came from the direction of Captain Vane and his crew and I chanced a peek in his direction to find him surrounded by girls all drinking, laughing and dancing trying to lure him up to their beds. My skin crawled, rage bubbled up inside of me and it took all the control I had to keep myself seated. Why was I so angry? It’s not like he was seriously interested in me. As much as I lashed out at him, he probably thought I was nothing more than a nuisance. I thought back on our earlier encounter in his tent, my face flushed with color as I remembered how close he’d gotten and how it had flustered me.

               His breathtaking blue green eyes flit in my direction and our eyes met. My heart skipped a beat and I once again averted my gaze. Why the hell was my heart racing? It felt like it was going to catapult right out of my chest. Warmth spread through my core, there was a fluttering sensation in my gut and I felt a quiver in knees and was glad I was seated. Was I sick? Perhaps I’d caught some kind of island fever.

               Viktor had taken our earlier talk to heart, he reached a hand across the table and caught my hand in his giant grasp, “Are you alright?”

               “I’m fine. Just a little tired. I think I’m going to head back to camp.” I replied softly not wanting to watch any more scantily clad women throw themselves at Captain Vane as it was starting to make me feel sick to my stomach.

               Viktor and Dimitri exchanged looks before simultaneously glancing in Captain Vane’s direction. “I’ll have someone walk wit-.” Viktor began but I cut him off with a sardonic look.

               “I don’t need a bodyguard.” I grumbled as I motioned to my current attire, I liked the jade corset the girls had stuffed me in earlier and decided to keep it but had swapped the long skirt for a pair of black trousers that I’d cut off around mid-calf length and opted for a loose grey linen button up shirt that I had unbuttoned with the bottom ends tied together. My two curved medium sized blades were strapped across my back and I had a plethora of smaller blades concealed on my person.

               “Think of it more as a bodyguard for the people.” Dimitri chuckled as he stretched to his feet, volunteering for the job.

               “Really want to try my patience?” I smirked as I retrieved a small blade from a pouch at my hip, it was designed to be the exact length and thinness of a bamboo shoot which were perfect to pry under the nails to get to the sensitive flesh beneath.

               Dimitri paled and slumped back into his chair causing Viktor to crack a smile. “That’s enough, Alira. Don’t torture anyone, please.” My brother waved me off.

               As I was about to walk past the bar, I spotted Anne Bonny and Jack Rackham leaning against it watching their captain. Anne didn’t look pleased and I caught a whiff of their conversation. She was unhappy about something, but there were too many voices for me to make it out. Jack Rackham caught my eye and offered me a polite nod.

               “Good evening, Miss Alira.” His tone was somewhat tense, I unnerved him. He seemed wary of me, though I couldn’t really blame him, he had seen me torture one of my own crew and was present for the beheading of one of Singleton’s men.

               “Mr. Rackham, Miss Bonny.” I greeted them with a polite nod.

               “No need for formalities. Call me Jack, please.”

               “Anne.” The scowling auburn haired woman said in a soft tone, her expression softening a fraction. I had a feeling she wasn’t used to people being polite or civil toward her.

               The booming voice of Captain Charles Vane came from behind me in a semi drunken cheer, “Miss Guthrie!”

               I felt a spark of rage and turned to see what the drunkard was yelling about only to feel all of my muscles clench in anger as I spotted Eleanor Guthrie at the entrance. Her gaze honed in on Captain Vane and she marched toward him determinedly, her bright blue eyes ablaze. Were they together? Had they ever been together? What the hell did the whores hope to gain by putting such thoughts in my head?!

               Eleanor stormed toward Captain Vane her neutral toned skirts swirling about her, her pinned up blonde hair had a lot of strands coming loose and didn’t look as neat and proper as always as if she’d run to get here. She hauled back her fist and punched him in the face with all her might, not that it was enough to do any real damage. Nearly everyone in the brothel gasped, the music and laughter all died down. I watched in awe as Captain Vane punched her though knew he’d been holding back quite a bit, barely exuding more than thirty percent of his real strength and it still knocked the blonde on her ass. What the hell was happening?

               He extended a hand to help her up with an unaffected smile; I’d expected him to be angry. She’d tried to emasculate him in front of not just his crew but a few others. Eleanor looked baffled that he’d lay a hand on her which only made me seethe with rage. I hated people who thought they could throw a punch with no repercussions and played victim when they got hit back. I didn’t care for the idea that men shouldn’t hit a lady, if a lady throws a punch she better fucking be able to take one. It was simple cause and effect.

               Eleanor got up in a huff and went up to one of the rooms to sort herself out. My heart dropped as Captain Vane followed after her. I didn’t know why, but it made me feel out of sorts that he ran after her. I didn’t have a right to feel any sort of way, it’s not like he and I were anything more than cordial enemies. Nothing more than acquaintances. But, every time I looked at him my heart would race, I’d feel giddy and nervous, my stomach would attempt somersaults.

               I wanted to follow after them to hear what they said even though it was none of my business and I had no right to feel jealous or angry or whatever this new feeling was that made me want to scream. Going against my better judgement, I crept up the stairs and concealed myself behind a pillar just outside the door they had disappeared in catching their conversation.

               “Now, would you like to tell me what that was all about?” Captain Vane’s sultry voice stirred me up inside, his voice was soft and gentle, he wasn’t angry with her. Perhaps he did love her.

               I strained to hear her reply.

               “You fucked me tonight. Flint, his captaincy, I had an interest.” Eleanor replied.

               “You’ll live.” Captain Vane said dismissively and I heard him turn to leave and couldn’t help but smirk at his dismissal.

               “You’ll make it right.” Eleanor replied in a cool calm demeanor having regained her composure. I’d never met her, but I had seen her a few times and heard talk from the townsfolk. She was greedy, cunning, self-centered and had big dreams for Nassau and seemed to be striving to be a self-proclaimed queen.

               “Why would I do that?” Captain Vane stopped at the doorway and turned back to face her, being pulled back in.

               “Cause if you don’t, you’re finished here.” Eleanor replied boldly. I didn’t like that she was trying to threaten him because she wasn’t getting her way. “I won’t sell another ounce of your cargo. See how long you’ll last as captain when your crew can’t get paid.”

               That bitch! That was a low blow. She’d clearly let this silly notion that she had power go to her head.

               “Eleanor, your father sells my cargo. Whatever it is you’re so upset about, I doubt he feels the same.” There was a slight edge to Captain Vane’s voice, he was beginning to lose his patience.

               “When I tell him, you put our biggest earner out of business. He’ll-” Eleanor was gearing up for a tirade.

               Captain Vane cut her off, “Remind you that Flint hasn’t been your biggest earner in quite some time. You’ll also be reminded of what you’ve always known but never accepted, that if forced your father will always choose profits over daughters.” He paused and I heard a slight shift of movement as if he’d reached out to touch her and felt my stomach churn and my heart constrict with pain. “Hate your father? I wouldn’t blame you. Hate me too, if you’d like. And if you feel the need, cling to Flint and his legend and a past the rest of us have long outgrown. But make no mistake about it, whatever future this place has left, I’m it. And if you ever challenge me again in front of my crew, I may just forget that I loved you once.”

               I turned and sprinted away as my heart fell. Leaping through an open window at the end of the hall on the second floor I landed in a crouch startling a small gaggle of drunks before I took off at a run for the beach. Why was my heart racing so fast? What were these strange feelings running through me like a whirlwind of emotion, rage, sorrow, pain, and hopelessness, what was wrong with me?

               In no time at all, I’d made it to the sandy shores of the beach. The calming sound of the waves crashing to the sandy shore soothed me. I picked up a nearby stick, it was taller than me about the right size for a bo staff. Closing my eyes and listening to the sounds in the night around me, people in the distance, laughing, fighting, drinking, whoring, the waves crashing on the shore, the stray dogs barking in the streets and music drifting from some of the encampments on the beach and drifting from various establishments in town. As I listened to the mix of sounds from the bustling island nightlife, I spun the stick above my head envisioning myself being back in the Asian isles honing my skills with one of my favorite sensei, a kind monk who’d taught me martial arts before I’d left for the academy.

               In my mind’s eye I could see the temple atop the mountain, all the relics and statues he’d make me wash whenever I was mischievous, the view from the practice field overlooking various mountains and a waterfall carved into the side of the mountain. It came from the middle of the mountain like magic and spilled down the sheer cliffs disappearing into a forest below, the trees so thick it was nearly impossible to see the river the waterfall flowed into. I could hear the monks chanting in the back of my mind as I ran through the steps my sensei had taught me. The stick was slightly off balance, but not hard to account for.

               Kicking off my shoes, so I could feel the sand beneath my feet, center myself and connect with all that was around me, I continued the steps. Using the stick as an anchoring point, I dug one end into the sand, propelling myself into the air in a spiraling flip before landing with a swift downward swipe of the staff. As I remembered the training I had loved so much, what had pushed me to want to learn more about all forms of combat, before taking a darker road. My movements became sharper, steadier, swifter as I moved across the beach with the staff in my hand.

               After another flip, I felt like I was being watched; the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone cleared their throat loudly, snapping me from my trance like state. I turned and felt my heart skip a beat as I spotted Captain Charles Vane sitting in the sand with a half empty bottle of liquor in one hand and a cigar in the other. His piercing gaze took my breath away as he watched me intently.

               “What do you want?”  I asked coolly.

               “Are you still angry with me?” He chuckled, referring to my earlier storm off after he’d practically abducted me in an effort to save me in town after the girls at the whorehouse decided to dress me up like a doll.

               “I’ve no right to be angry with you.” I shrugged as I dropped the stick to the ground and turned to gather up my shoes.

               “What do you mean?”

               “Why should I be angry? That would mean I have some sort of emotional investment in whatever the hell this is.” I motioned between us, “I don’t. I could care less. I didn’t come here to play games or be toyed with.”

               For the briefest of moments, I thought I saw a spark of pain in his breathtaking blue green eyes, but it was gone in a flash, had my words stung? Was there more to his constant attention? Was he not toying with me? “What did you come here for, Alira?” It was the first time he’d said my name; his tone was husky and sultry and instantly made me weak at the knees.

               “To chase a dream that doesn’t exist.” I said simply as I grabbed my boots abandoned in the sand and turned to head back to my camp, but as I did so I saw that hurt expression on his face in my mind’s eye. I stopped and turned to him hugging my boots to my chest. “Are you okay?”

               “Don’t you have to have some sort of emotional investment in whatever the hell this is to show concern?” He asked me with a teasing smirk, throwing my words back at me.

               “You’re insufferable!” I growled and threw my boots at him. He caught them with a chuckle which only infuriated me more and I turned on my heel to storm away once more. I’d barely gotten more than two steps away before he tackled me around the middle, abandoning his liquor and smoke.

               We tumbled to the sand. My heart raced sporadically in my chest as he landed atop of my easily capturing my wrists in his hands, pinning me to the beach. Fear wormed through me, he was drunk, and not thinking clearly. What the hell was he doing?

               “Captain Vane?” My voice shook and I silently cursed myself at this. How could I let him affect me so? My gaze fell to a small patch of red skin on his face, from where Eleanor had punched him, it would be gone in a few hours, not enough to actually damage the skin, just enough to irritate it for a while. Was she responsible for his rash behavior? “If you don’t release me, I’ll punch you too, and I can guarantee you mine’s going to hurt a hell of a lot more.”

               He sobered up at this, clarity filling his piercing eyes, but he didn’t release me from his hold and surprised me with a chuckle, “I don’t doubt it.” There was amusement in his eyes, what the hell changed? “Is THAT what you’re angry about?”

               My face flushed at this, “Like hell! I told you I’m not mad, I don’t give a damn.” I attempted to break from his hold, but he was too strong and instead I just thrashed under him uselessly. “Get off of me!” I growled, he’d hit the nail on the head and now all I wanted to do was run away.

               “You overheard our conversation.” He surmised as if everything just clicked into place which only flustered me further.

               “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I hissed as I curled my legs up and crossed them in front of his neck, it was a maneuver that would have unseated most opponents and helped me to roll them onto their back, shifting the upper hand to me. Captain Vane was immovable though did appear to be in a state of discomfort from the amount of pressure I was applying to his throat with my legs. Now it was a test of endurance and stamina to see who would cave first.

               He released one of my wrists before gracefully getting to his feet. His other hand still latched around my wrist yanked me upward and spun me about so my arm was folded in front of me pinning my other arm in place as he held me against him, panting and gasping for breath from our struggle. My breathing was heavy as I too struggled to catch my breath. I noticed something as my back was pressed into his taut torso, the rise and fall of our chests from our heavy breathing were perfectly in sync.

               “Are you finished?” He asked me calmly after we both managed to catch our breath.

               I bit my lip to keep from snapping at him and forced my body to relax. His grip slackened testing me to see if I’d attack once more. Once he realized I had given up, he released me from his hold and I took a shaky step away from him. My heart was beating so fast and so hard I could almost feel it pulsating against my ribcage.

               He plopped down in the sand, rubbing his aching neck from where I’d been applying pressure with my legs. “Why do you fight me at every turn?”

               “It’s in my nature.” I shrugged, “Are you sure you still want to continue this pursuit to get me to join your crew?”

               A small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, “Maybe I have other intentions for pursuing you.”

               My heart skipped a beat at this, what did he mean by that?

               “I’ve never met anyone like you.” He continued.

               “Perhaps that’s a good thing. I’m not good company.” I shot, my knees grew weak as his breathtaking piercing blue green eyes bore into me. My knees buckled and I slipped to the sand. Even though the night was cool and there was a gentle breeze coming off the water, my skin was hot, it was stifling and hard to breathe.

               “Let me be the judge of that.”

               What was he saying?

               “ALIRA?!” Viktor’s booming voice roared near our camp, he’d probably discovered my absence. His voice was loud enough I was surprised it didn’t shake the whole island.

               “I have to go.” I scrambled to my feet in haste and snatched my fallen boots, “Goodnight, Captain Vane.” And like a coward, I turned and ran though my heart begged me to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Alira)**

               The morning The Walrus’ crew went to vote to depose their captain, I woke up later than usual, my dreams plagued with the sexy captain of The Ranger, Charles Vane. I rolled out of bed and went to the basin I had set on a stand next to a hanging mirror and a pitcher of fresh water. After a quick wash, I worked some lilac oil into my hair giving it a nice shine and a pleasant smell before changing for the day. It was already sweltering out and it was still morning. I opted for a pair of grey trousers I’d cut off just above the knee, a tight deep grey corset and a loose white linen shirt over top.

               Settling for a light amount of weaponry I attached a leather band around my right thigh with a blade secured on the inside and outside of my thigh before securing the harness across my back for my curved blades. I opted for a pair of flat grey linen shoes instead of my boots in hopes of staying cool before sweeping my long pale hair into a bun wrapping it with a piece of grey linen with shells woven into it one of the children on the island had made. I’d paid the child a few gold pieces and she’d nearly cried in joy.

               I stepped out of my tent and paused as I found Dimitri and Viktor waiting for me. “Good morning.”

               “You’re not usually this late at getting up.” Dimitri commented casually, “Everything okay?”

               “I’m fine.” I shrugged and headed for the coast, I wanted to have a talk with Billy about what was going on with the crew of The Walrus and where he stood on the matter. He hadn’t docked with the rest of the crew yesterday and I’d missed my chance to question him about it.

               “Where were you last night, after you left the brothel?” Viktor pondered.

               “Why?” I asked with a sigh.

               “Alira.” Viktor growled, losing his patience quickly.

               “I was on the beach.”

               “With?” Dimitri mused.

               “None of your goddamn business.” I hissed angrily and turned to walk away.

               “Alira, I’m challenging you.” Dimitri called after me drawing the attention of the entire crew.

               I turned to him curiously. Was he serious?

               There was a murmur among the men. Challenges were typically issued to try and better one’s ranking or on occasion to settle disputes. Everyone watched us anxiously.

               Viktor looked to his best friend in concern. My brother and I had never fought, he had no idea how he’d fare in a fight against me and I had a suspicion he wasn’t sure he could win.  I folded my arms across my chest and waited for Dimitri to continue.

               “I challenge your rank, and if I am victorious you’ll answer our questions honestly about your whereabouts.” Dimitri straightened himself up, “Pick the challenge.”

               The crew looked somewhat confused by this and I could hear some of them whispering in hushed tones, conspiring and coming up with wild stories about where I’d disappeared to the previous night. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at this. These morons gossiped more than most women.

               “Combat.” I smirked.

               “Weapons?”

               “Staff.”

               Dimitri looked a little less worried. It wasn’t typically seen as a lethal weapon. “Agreed.”

               “Challenge accepted.” I smiled as I headed closer to the shore to an empty patch of space.

               Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the infuriatingly sexy captain of The Ranger, Captain Vane, sitting on the beach with a spyglass. His gaze trained on the Walrus, probably waiting to see what the outcome was. He noticed me with a swarm of The Atlas’ crew heading toward a large open patch of beach.

               I shook my head, I couldn’t focus on him right now. Shrugging out of the harness with my curved blades, I handed it to one of the crewmen before unstrapping the leather band around my thigh with the two knives. Dimitri relieved himself of his weapons and Viktor brought us each a wooden bo staff.

               “Are you sure about this?” I asked him as I took the staff from Viktor and turned to face his best friend.

               Dimitri nodded and everyone held their breath as they looked to our Captain, waiting for him to give the signal. Viktor offered Dimitri a wish of luck before stepping between us.

               “Winner is determined by forfeit, knockout, or death.” Viktor’s heavily accented voice commanded the attention of the growing crowd, we’d gained onlookers from a few other crews. “Begin.” He bowed out of the center and joined the crowd in a wide ring around us.

               I didn’t give the giant of a man a moment to react. Digging one end of the staff into the sand I hurled myself at him, leaping into the air in a spiraling flip angling myself so the sun was behind me, making it impossible for him to discern where I’d land. Landing swiftly behind him I spun the staff with a deadly precision, cracking him across the back with a loud resounding ‘THWACK’. There were a few sympathetic groans from the crowd.

               Dimitri let out a hiss of pain and attempted to swing at me with his own staff. I ducked low, rolling across the sand out of his range before darting forward as he overextended his reach and threw himself off balance. I landed another painful hit to his ribs.

               There was a loud resounding “ooh” from the crowd.

               “Fucking hell!” Dimitri hissed. He lumbered toward me swinging wildly.

               Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar mane of long sun kissed streaked dark hair, Captain Vane. Dimitri took advantage of my momentary distraction and cracked me across the across the chest just below my collarbone. It stung, but I managed to keep my composure and lunged at him.

               He held up his staff between both hands to block my downward strike. I swung with enough force his staff snapped in half and my staff connected with his shoulder with enough force he hit the sand with a groan. In an effort to block my second rapid strike he caught one of the halves of his staff and held it above him again in an attempt to block. Once again, my staff broke through his snapping it in half once more before connecting with his chest with a snap.

               “Christ! I yield!” Dimitri held his hands up for peace before I could launch a third strike.

               I offered him a hand up. “It was a good effort, Quartermaster. If it makes you feel any better, I’ll probably have a welt across my chest for a week.” I looked down to the red angry bubbled up flesh across my chest just below my collarbone, it still stung.

               “I think you broke one of my ribs.” Dimitri scowled at me.

               “I think I broke two of your ribs.” I smiled sweetly.

               Viktor joined us as the surrounding crowd erupted into cheers and laughter at our display. The newer members of our crew that had mouthed off to me before when Jake was climbing the mast, blanched and ducked to avoid my gaze.

               “She’s been fighting with those things since she could walk, why did you accept?” Viktor asked his best friend with a chuckle.

               Dimitri laughed at this only to wince in pain as his ribs protested the action, “Thought maybe I’d get lucky since she’s more focused on Vane than anything else at the moment.”

               What did he just say? I swiveled on the pair of them with a glare as my face grew hot, “What was that?!”

               Dimitri grinned.

               Viktor shook his head, “Now you’ve done it.”

               “What the fuck did you just say?” I hissed as I caught him by the front of his shirt and wrenched him up.

               “You’ve been spending a lot of time together of late.” Dimitri noted. “And you’re always staring in his direction.”

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I glowered my gaze drifted in the direction of the captain of The Ranger as he ducked away back toward his camp, he looked like something was bothering him. Did something go wrong with the Singleton plan or was something else on his mind?

               “You’re doing it now.” Dimitri chuckled.

               I released my grip on his shirt and he dropped to the sand. He hit the ground with a groan. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

               Viktor followed my gaze with a frown, “Alira, I don’t want you getting close to him.”

               “And I don’t want to hear any more about this.” I grumbled and took off down the beach heading in the opposite direction.

               After I got about halfway down the beach I realized I’d left my weapons behind and groaned, but I was too proud to turn back after making such a scene. Why were Dimitri and Viktor so concerned about my interest in Captain Vane?

               As I reached the main docks, I spotted a skiff coming in fast. Billy stood at the front with The Walrus’ Quartermaster, Mr. Gates and Captain Flint on either side of him. The trio had serious expressions and were scouring the beach trying to find something. Captain Flint wasn’t nearly as intimidating looking as the stories would lead one to believe. He was a man of average height and build with clean cut short auburn tinged brown hair, a trim ginger beard and mustache, a freckled face and pale green eyes. There was a fresh cut across the bridge of his nose and on his right cheek just below his eye and the white linen shirt he wore beneath his black jacket had blood stains on it. Had there been a fight for the captaincy? Mr. Gates, The Walrus’ quartermaster was a bald man of slightly stockier build and a hair shorter than Captain Flint. His mustache and shaped beard were peppered with grey.

               I caught Billy’s gaze as they rowed to shore and made my way toward where they’d disembark. The trio jumped out of the skiff simultaneously scanning the beach. What were they looking for?

               “Oy!” Mr. Gates gathered everyone attention, “Anybody know where the cook went?”

               A few people on the beach pointed in various directions.

               “Oh Jesus.” Billy grumbled, “What do we do?”

               “Looking for someone?” I pondered.

               “Not now, Alira. I’m a little busy.” He attempted to brush me off, that was unusual behavior for him.

               I frowned at this, “You do realize I used to hunt people down and kill them for a living, right?”

               Mr. Gates and Captain Flint turned to me curiously.

               “As your friend, I’d be willing to assist you.” I smiled.

               Billy looked hesitant, which unnerved me. Just what exactly had happened on the ship? He exchanged a look with Mr. Gates before offering me a strained smile. Something was wrong, and it was serious. Captain Flint went in the direction of Miss Guthrie’s tavern, Mr. Gates headed into town and Billy sighed and ran his hands through his short light brown hair with a sigh.

               “What happened?” I asked him curiously as I followed him down another road into town. “And who are we looking for?”

               “We?” Billy turned to me curiously.

               “I said I’d help you.” And it would keep my mind off the vexing Captain Vane.

               Billy looked over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be spying on us. Once he was sure we were out of earshot of anyone else, he pulled me aside into an abandoned alley before leaning forward to explain to me in hushed tones. It took him several minutes, and a lot of paused and hurried glances around to make sure no one was eavesdropping to explain what had happened. When the crew of the Walrus called to vote, Captain Flint convinced them all that Singleton had stolen a page containing a schedule to some amazing prize, they fought to the death, Flint won and recovered a page from Singleton’s body. He gave it to Billy to identify as the missing page of the ledger, but it was just a blank piece of paper. Billy lied to the entire crew against his better judgement and was still questioning his own actions. Apparently, the cook they’d picked up from the prize they’d taken where the ledger was located had the missing page and was on the run.

               “That’s fucked up.” I said in awe after his explanation. “Why’d you lie about it?”

               Billy frowned, “I don’t know! I don’t know if it was for his protection or theirs.” He motioned back toward the beach to the crew of The Walrus.

               “Well, I guess we just try to find this cook, Silver, and go from there. So, do you want him dead, or alive?” I grinned.

               “Why so willing to help? You seem in an odd mood. Did something happen?” He was too perceptive sometimes.

               “Let’s not worry about it. Dead? Alive? Maimed?”

               “You’re not dressed for war today.” He commented as he took in my weaponless appearance.

               “Billy.” I groaned.

               “Alive for now.”

               “Great, what’s he look like?”

               Billy shook his head, “Are you sure you’re going to be helpful?”

               I threw him a scowl, “If you don’t want my help, then I’ll be on my way.”

               He frowned slightly at this, “No, sorry, it’s just been a really strange day and I’d like it to be over with. Any thoughts on where he’d go?”

               “Well, to save his own ass it’d probably be best for him to sell that page and make a run for it. If it leads to a prize as amazing as you claim, he’d probably be able to fetch a fair price for it. If he’s smart he’ll work with a go between to sell the page.” I shrugged. “It’s possible this was his plan all along to sell the page and he’s already found a prospective buyer and partner to help him sell it. Which may make it easier to find him if we can find out if any of the crews were approached about purchasing a lead to a formidable prize.”

               Billy stared at me in awe, “You got all of that from what I told you-.”

               “I’m used to finding desperate people on the run.” I smiled sweetly. “They always think they’re so clever but when you know something is after you, you always make mistakes.”

               “What exactly did you do before you came to Nassau?” Billy asked me curiously.

               “I was an assassin.” I shrugged.

               “W-What?!”

               “I took contracts and killed people for money… is that not a common term?” I pondered.

               Billy’s eyes widened.

               “Don’t most the people on this island have a life they left behind, a life they thought they could better here? On a lawless island run by pirates and greed?” I shot.

               Billy nodded, “You’re right. Sorry.” He shook his head and straightened himself up, I watched with a small smile as he wiped the wary expression off his face. Convincing himself I was trustworthy and my past didn’t matter, he offered me one of his usual boyish grins and just like that he dismissed my past life deciding it didn’t matter to him what I had done, how much blood was on my hands and what I was capable of. It was a trait many lacked, to truly be able to see past a person’s flaws. I admired that about him. “Where to?”

               I couldn’t help but smile at him, “Well if you wanted to buy information around here, where would you go?”

               Billy looked thoughtful at this. I was still new to the island and Viktor and Dimitri focused on obtaining leads, I was just the muscle that helped take down anyone that got in their way, so I had no idea where to get information. Typically, if you wanted to know something about a man, you’d bribe the whore he spent his nights with, but Silver was new to their crew he’d only been with them for a few days and only on the island since yesterday.

               We wandered the streets in and out of taverns in search of a lead. After nearly an hour of searching, Billy was ready to give up. I spotted his Quartermaster, Mr. Gates sitting on a balcony of a tavern looking down at the street below in amusement. I caught Billy’s attention and pointed to the balcony. He took the stairs three at a time and I hurried to keep up with his steps.

               “What the hell are you doing?” Billy asked in aggravation as we reached the balcony.

               Mr. Gates looked to me curiously but decided against questioning Billy as he chuckled and pointed down to the street below, “Watch this.” I looked to where he was pointing, Captain Naft of the Intrepid, a man of a low IQ and from what I’d heard not a very profitable crew, and an appraiser were arguing about a pair of paintings. One of which looked to have been modeled after the other and painted by a child.

               The appraiser appeared to be growing frustrated with his client, “As I have explained, this is the work of Adriaen Hanneman. A masterwork, unmistakably.” He indicated the painting that looked professional. His gaze turned to the poorly painted imitation, “This is an abomination. To suggest the value of one has any bearing on the other simply strains the very bounds of reason.”

               Captain Naft, the old imbecile he was shook his head and compared the two paintings, “Fruit. Fruit.” He pointed from the first to the second commenting on their subject matter. “Tits. Tits.”

               I couldn’t help but shake my head at this.

               Mr. Gates turned to us with a laugh, “I love this town.”

               Billy was at a temporary loss for words, astounded by Mr. Gates carefree attitude. “I’m so glad you’re entertained.” He grumbled sarcastically, “I’m sorry, weren’t we supposed to be looking for the cook?”

               “We are.” Mr. Gates replied simply. “Any luck?” His gaze flicked in my direction.

               I shook my head.

               “No. And we’ve looked all over.” Billy huffed. “Meanwhile, you haven’t moved from this spot all day.”

               “Billy,” Mr. Gates pat the table in front of him, indicating the stool across from him, “Take a load off.”

               Billy sighed and took a seat.

               Mr. Gates turned to me and offered me a smile before extending his hand to me, “Hal Gates.”

               I shook his hand, “Alira Krasimir.”

               “Oh, the new crew that just sailed in from…” He paused waiting for me to fill in the blank.

               “We hail from the Asian Isles.” I supplied.

               “Not a very Asian name.” He remarked.

               “My father was a merchant, he left his country for business and fell so in love with his new country, he called it home.” I took the seat at the head of their small table. He was a quick man, he’d already gotten me to reveal more information about where I had come from in two minutes than anyone else had in weeks. “Our mark appears to be on the move.” I indicated the appraiser as he was approached by a small child and followed the child in the direction of the brothel.

               “Mark?” Billy looked to me curiously, “That’s not the cook-.”

               “I told you he’d probably try to sell what he took if he thought it had value.” I noted.

               “Why would he need an appraiser?” Billy was confused. I turned to Mr. Gates with a smile knowing the cunning man could explain.

               “If I were the cook and were trying to leave the island a rich man. I need two things: A boat and a method of payment.”

               Billy pondered this, “Method of payment? What about gold coins?”

               “Too heavy.” Mr. Gates and I replied simultaneously.

               “Attracts too much attention.” Mr. Gates continued, “So I’d need a bill of exchange, or-.”

               “Jewels?” Billy supplied.

               “I was thinking pearls.” Mr. Gates noted as we neared the brothel. “And I’d want to know the exact value of what I’m getting.”

               I paused as I spotted the appraiser go into the brothel, “I might draw too much attention, if I go in there.”

               Billy threw me a curious look, “Why?”

               “What can I say, the girls love me.” I winked causing his face to flush scarlet. “I’ll take guard duty out front, if anyone tries to run out, I’ll get them.”

               Mr. Gates and Billy went on inside as I stationed myself out front, sitting atop some crates watching all exits with a trained eye for any odd behavior. Not long after they went inside I spotted Captain Vane moving at a brisk pace toward the brothel. What was he doing here?

               His gaze flicked in my direction, giving him pause for the briefest of moments before he continued on his way ducking inside the brothel. He looked angry. My heart twisted unpleasantly in my gut, did that mean the cook was trying to sell the page with the schedule for this great prize to Captain Vane? Was this going to cause even more conflict between the crews of The Walrus and The Ranger? If some of the crew of the Walrus was already ashore and telling the lie that Singleton stole the page and they recovered it on his body and that news traveled to the potential buyer, wouldn’t they think they were getting screwed over? For a moment I felt bad for the cook, he was clearly a survivor trying to cling to life and weasel his way out of here, but he was about to cross the most lethal man on the island. Everything was about to go to hell.

              


	9. Chapter 9

**(Alira)**

               Once Billy and Mr. Gates had returned, my brother showed up, clapping one of his massive hands on my shoulder, picking me up by the back of the shirt and lifted me off my feet as if I weighed nothing. He told Billy and Mr. Gates in as polite a tone he could, though was difficult with his gruff harsh accent, that I was not to get involved in their matters before carrying me back to camp by the back of my shirt, like a puppy, by the scruff of the neck. I’d been confined to my tent for rest of the day and told numerous times to stay away from the other crews. We weren’t supposed to mingle, get friendly, or offer help. I’d gone to bed fuming with rage.

               When I woke, news had already reached our camp, that the crew of The Ranger had taken quite a financial hit, losing five thousand pieces in pearls what they were presumably going to use to purchase the page from the cook of The Walrus. That was a devastating loss, but The Ranger had a skilled captain and a quartermaster too smart for his own good, so I wasn’t too worried they wouldn’t be able to recount their losses in no time. However, I was worried that there would be more violence and conflict between the crew of The Walrus and The Ranger. I didn’t want to see anyone I cared about get hurt. I paused as this thought crossed my mind. Billy was understandable we were friends, I enjoyed his company. Why on earth did I let that stupid, annoying, sexy, nosy, no good Captain of the Ranger slip into my mind? I paled as I realized I’d just thought he was sexy. This was not good. Perhaps it would be better to keep myself confined to my tent, I’d clearly caught some kind of disease.

               I left my tent in the late afternoon, once I was sure I wouldn’t attack my brother on sight for his actions. As I stepped out of my tent, I noticed a familiar face, one of the whores from the brothel, a friend of Max’s, creeping around our camp as if she were trying to conceal herself. She was a pretty girl with pale skin, long silken obsidian hair and brown eyes that seemed to glimmer in the light, her name was Idelle. She was wearing a scarf over her head trying to conceal her face, but not doing a very good job.

               “What are you doing here, Idelle?” I asked her quietly as I silently crept toward her.

               Idelle let out a soft yelp as she jumped and spun around to face me, her eyes wide in terror before she relaxed upon seeing it was only me. Like most of the girls at the brothel, I was her favorite plaything. Though she had relaxed in my presence she still seemed concerned about something, “I need to talk to Viktor, which tent is his?”

               Why would she want to talk to Viktor? Shrugging my shoulders, I slipped my hand in hers and smiled softly as all the remaining tension in her body dissolved and led her to Viktor’s tent. Viktor’s tent was the biggest one in our camp, and despite it’s vast size, his head still hit the top in places due to his height.  Viktor and Dimitri were sitting outside the tent sharing stories about home, about our childhood. They both looked up upon sensing our approach. Dimitri’s face flushed scarlet as he spotted Idelle and he fumbled all over himself to jump to his feet and offer her an awkward half bow.

               “What on earth was that?” I scoffed at his idiotic display causing Idelle to laugh.

               “Good Afternoon Dimitri.” Idelle smiled with a bat of her long eyelashes crippling him in an instant, the idiot was head over heels.

               “I-Idelle.” He fumbled with her name.

               “I-idiot.” I mocked him causing Viktor to chuckle.

               “What brings you here, Idelle?” Viktor asked.

               “I wanted to ask a favor of you. It’s for Max.” Idelle’s tone was soft and somber, “I think she’s in trouble. She got involved in something and I guess Captain Vane and his crew blame her for their loss of pearls. She was supposed to stay in her room under guard, Mr. Noonan and Miss Guthrie both put guards at her door, but she wanted to leave. I helped her escape, but I’m worried about her. Can you please see if you can find out about her whereabouts? She’s my friend, I just want to know she’s safe.” Tears welled in her eyes.

               “Why me?” Viktor pondered curiously.

               “You always request her, to talk to, never anything else.” Idelle pointed. Due to Max’s relationship with Eleanor Guthrie her whoring days were for company and hand jobs, Miss Guthrie paid for the exclusive privilege to be her bed partner. “I’m just afraid Vane’s crew will find her first, if they haven’t already.”

               Viktor and Dimitri exchanged looks before turning on me, as if they were waiting for me to react to this news. Max was possibly in the custody of Captain Vane. If his crew saw her as responsible for their loss of fortune, they’d want some kind of recompense. I liked Max and my relationship with Captain Vane was complicated.

               “Please, I’m worried about he-.” Idelle began but cut off as Viktor held up his hand.

               “I’ll see what we can find out, but we can’t get involved with other crews’ problems. If she’s not already in their custody we’ll help her get somewhere safe, but,” He looked to me with a warning glare, “if she is already in their custody we cannot get involved. Please understand.”

               Idelle nodded. “Thank you, Captain.”

               Viktor kept his gaze trained on me, “Alira, see what you can find, you’re our best tracker. If she’s already in Vane’s camp, do NOT engage. I mean it.”

               I frowned at this. “I don’t like that stipulation. Why would it matter? Why the hell should we care if we rub any of these sods the wrong way?”

               “Can you defeat Captain Vane in combat?” Viktor challenged me.

               “I’m not certain.” I grumbled.

               “Then we need no further reasons. Get going.” He dismissed me with a wave.

               Begrudgingly, I left camp, heading for the brothel. I would have offered to walk Idelle back but she seemed content teasing Dimitri more and I knew he’d make sure she got back safely. As I trailed along I picked up on various talk throughout the town. I paused as I spotted the quartermaster of The Ranger, Jack Rackham heading into a nearby pub looking like he was up to something. Keeping a safe distance, I trailed after him. Sitting at a table to himself was Mr. Gates looking like he was mapping out a course. Jack sat across from him and began speaking but I couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. That was odd. What was he planning?

               I continued on my way to the brothel and surveyed the exits. Though it was a heavy traffic area there was still a chance I’d be able to find some kind of clue as to where Max was headed or if she’d been intercepted on her way. Near the side exit, I found a familiar footprint, it was one of Max’s more comfortable shoes, she’d made me wear them once. Following the faint footprints, I noticed another set trailing along behind, they were lighter, whoever it was tried to conceal their presence and keep quiet. A few paces further next to a dark alley, the prints collided. Someone had attacked her, there’d been a struggle but she eventually went with them. The footprints disappeared at the opposite end of the alley letting out near the beach. It was dark when it happened, and they’d easily be able to disappear in the campsites and no one would question them.

               Max had most likely been intercepted by Anne Bonny and was in the custody of the crew of The Ranger. I doubled back taking a mental inventory of all the weapons on my person. I had at least ten thin sleek throwing knives tucked away in the teal corset. My two medium sized curved blades strapped to my back. Two slightly longer knives strapped to the outside of my thigh. The trigger activated blades in my boots and two knives tucked in each boot. If I could get the drop on their campsite I could take out ten or twelve with throwing knives then clear out the rest with my curved blades. I’d have to be strategic. I shook my head at this. Viktor would be pissed if I stormed the camp, especially without concrete proof. If I could talk to Captain Vane he might be able to be reasoned with, but if he was feeling pressure from his crew, perhaps not.

               I clenched my fists in anger as I made it to the main street only to pause as I spotted Captain Vane meeting with Jack outside of Miss Guthrie’s tavern. What was going on?  I noticed Captain Flint and Mr. Gates approaching shortly after and Eleanor quickly moved to close some of the shutters on the upper landing where there was a small meeting room. Were they all having a meeting? About what? Weren’t they all supposed to be enemies? My head throbbed in pain and I rubbed my temples to ease the tension. These people were hard to follow.

               I ducked behind the tavern and silently scaled the building before flipping up onto the rooftop. If Captain Vane had Max in his custody there was no way Eleanor knew of this or else they wouldn’t be meeting like this. Flattening myself to the roof I inched my way closer to the window of their meeting room to pick up on their conversation. The faint bittersweet smell of pipe smoke drifted from one of the open windows.

               “Shall we begin? First off, let me express my appreciation to everyone seated at this table.” Jack began in a calm even tone, “Given recent events, its encouraging to know that we can still rise above our differences in the spirit of mutual-.”

               “I want to talk about Mosiah.” Captain Flint interrupted briskly.

               “-gain.” Jack finished his thought, “What about him?”

               “He’s dead.” Flint returned coolly. “And before we rise above anything, I want to hear your cowardly fuck of a captain apologize for it.”

               I tensed at this waiting for Captain Vane to attack him. There was a long pause but nothing happened. After a moment Mr. Gates spoke up in a somewhat hushed tone as if he were addressing one person at the table, I assumed it was Jack Rackham.

               “I’d like a moment to confer with my colleague.” His voice shifted coming from a different direction as if he’d turned to face someone else, “Outside.” He said in a strained voice.

               A moment later I noticed Flint and Mr. Gates step out onto the overwalk patio that went across the street to another establishment. I shimmied slightly to the side so I was out of their line of sight and listened intently. Why were they all meeting?

               “That was my fault. Entirely my fault.  I should have been clearer when I prepared you for this meeting. When I said we need to keep our tempers in check, if we were going to make this meeting happen, I should have specified we’d need to do so for the duration of the meeting as well. Not to worry. A simple setback.” Mr. Gates was clearly flustered by his Captain’s behavior and worried about a possible fight. With his age it was only right to assume he’d be wary of getting in an altercation with Rackham or Vane. Though Rackham wasn’t a fighter he was cunning and much younger than Mr. Gates. “Now we have clarity and a unity of vision. I feel good. You?”

               There was a long pause. I could only assume Flint had shot him some kind of look before I heard their footsteps retreating inside, back to the meeting room. Once they returned to the table. Mr. Gates addressed the room.

               “What Captain Flint meant to say is that we have a crew to answer to, and whether we can reach an agreement at this table is meaningless if we can’t sell it to our men. Having lost a valued and respected brother, they will want to know what’s been done about it.”

               There was another pause. They were referring to the business with Singleton, apparently Vane had killed one of Flint’s crew to make sure Singleton had the votes, not that it mattered as Flint was able to lie his way out of it. Perhaps this is why Viktor didn’t want me getting involved with other crews, it was only going to give me a headache.

               “Without accepting responsibility for your loss, I can see a small allowance being made for goodwill.” Jack spoke up trying to stay political and rational. “How much did you have in mind?”

               “Ten thousand pounds.” Flint shot. There was a long pause as I assume the others were all sharing a look of incredulousness. “That’s for Mosiah. Now let’s talk about his man that you killed.”

               Mr. Gates and Rackham exchanged something mumbled and Flint and Mr. Gates were up and back out on the patio once more. Mr. Gates opened up in a screaming tirade that I couldn’t make anything out of. I picked up on the conversation in the room below.

               “At this rate the Urca will get to Cadiz and back again before we resolve anything.” Jack began before dismissing himself presumably leaving Captain Vane alone with Miss Guthrie. The Urca? The Urca de Lima? A Spanish treasure galleon. A prize like that and an entire crew could live out the rest of their lives like Kings.

               I pressed my ear to the roof listening intently mentally scolding myself. Why was I here? What was I hoping to accomplish? And why did I suddenly feel anxious that they were alone together?

               “Be honest.” Captain Vane’s husky sultry voice purred from beneath me sending a shiver down my spine, “Are you as surprised as I am, that I’m the only one here behaving myself?” Was this part of his interest, work together with Flint to get in her good graces? Did she really hold such sway over his heart? She’d managed to entangle Max in her web as well. If I didn’t know better I’d think Miss Eleanor Guthrie was an enchantress.

               Deciding I didn’t want to hear anymore or hear them rekindle any old feelings I crept to the opposite side of the roof before dismounting in a flip and heading off to the beach to report my findings to Viktor. Max had been intercepted, and I suspected it was by Captain Vane’s crew.

               Upon relaying my news to Viktor, he told me to stay out of it and only seemed angry that I had listened in on the conversation between Flint and Vane for as long as I did and continued scolding me until night had fallen.

               As I attempted to sneak out of our camp, Viktor caught me and insisted on tailing me. “Alira, you are not to get involved.” He growled as we drew nearer to Captain Vane’s camp.

               “Why are you so scared? I could kill every man on this island-.”

               “Your hubris will be your downfall, little sister. You said it yourself, you’re not certain you can defeat Captain Vane in a fight.”

               “No, but he’s the only one I’m not sure of. Everyone else is a cake walk.” I hissed in rage before turning my glare on him, “Even you.”

               Viktor frowned. “You’re sure of that.”

               “Positive. You might be physically stronger, but you’re soft. You hate getting your hands dirty. Your love for me would hold you back and I will always be the better fighter.” I shot, fuming.

               Viktor’s eyes darkened, overcome with a deep sorrow. “I wish you wouldn’t be so angry with me Alira, I’m only concerned with your well-being.”

               My heart dropped as I heard screaming in the distance, it sounded like Max. Viktor caught me by the leather harness I had strapped around my torso to secure my blades, hoisting me off the ground before making his way in the direction the sound had come from. He liked Max, she reminded him of Sofia. I could see the spark in his eyes, worry. He kept his grip on the leather harness keeping me off the ground but there was something in his gaze, something almost threatening, as if he may let me loose to wreak havoc on anyone that dared to harm Max.

               We broke through a crowd of onlookers in time to see a frantic Eleanor Guthrie beating some men with a stick. Max was lain out across some cargo her clothes in tatters, blood crusting beneath her nose. Her simple white shift was raised and one of the vilest members of Captain Vane’s crew a disgusting wretch of a man, Hamund, lay nursing a head wound next to her. It was obvious that he had raped her moments before making my blood boil. Viktor tightened his hold on me as if sensing the murderous rage welling up inside of me once he surveyed the scene and realized it was about to be under control with Miss Guthrie’s help.

               Eleanor’s hair was loose, her clothes somewhat disheveled as if she had dressed hastily. Her gaze fell on Captain Vane, clothed in nothing more than a pair of trousers hastily thrown on. I knew in an instant the two had been together just moments before all of this happened from the film of sweat on them both, their mussed hair and askew clothes. My rage grew. Why? Why her? I thought they were over!

               “Alira.” Viktor hissed under his breath, my body was shaking with rage.

               “You did this!” Eleanor snarled at Vane. She turned and addressed the surrounding crowd. All of Vane’s men and some of the other crews that had come to watch upon hearing the disturbance. “Listen to me, very carefully. You are, all of you, this whole crew.” She addressed the crew of the Ranger, “as of right now, finished! You will not sell anything. You will not buy anything.  You will not eat anything.”

               “Eleanor.” Captain Vane stepped forward in an attempt to reason with the hysterical blonde.

               She turned to face him her eyes wide and wild in her fury, “Unless, unless you decide right now to elect yourselves a new captain.”

               I noticed Captain Flint and Mr. Gates standing on some higher ground watching everything unfold with interest.

               “Unless you decide to join the crew of Captain Flint. You will join his crew and grant him disposal of your ship. So, what will it be? Beggars under an old captain? Or rich men under a new one?”

               That bitch!

               “Alira.” Viktor warned me as I reached for a throwing knife tucked in my corset. “Don’t.”

               My heart sank as many of Vane’s crew began to cross the circle that had formed to watch the events unfold and join the section with Captain Flint and Mr. Gates. What did this mean for Captain Vane?

               Once the majority of his crew had left his side. Eleanor ran to Max’s fallen form, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry he did this to you.” She breathed. “Let me take care of you.”

               There was a coldness in Max’s usually warm eyes. “We could have left. We could have been free. He didn’t do this to me. You did.” Max shoved her away from her and approached Captain Vane with her head bowed. “My actions cost you, your pearls. Until the debt is paid, I am yours.”

               Viktor swore under his breath. “Let’s go.”

               Vane’s gaze drifted in my direction and widened for the briefest of moments as he spotted me. I threw him a scathing look before dropping from Viktor’s hold. There was no reason for me to be so angry with him, but for some reason the thought of him and Eleanor together, made me so irate, I couldn’t stomach it. Thinking of the situation with Max from his perspective I understood, I didn’t agree with it, but I understood, his crew needed some kind of recompense for their loss, they blamed her. Even Max accepted this fact. He had men that needed answered to, less now, but he still had men under him.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Alira)**

               I woke before the sun had risen. It was too early even for early risers, the dead of night when the drunks were finally crashing. It was the quietest time on the island. Everyone was sleeping. Hurriedly I slipped on a pair of form fitting trousers that were cut off at the knee and the jade corset the whores had given me that I’d grown to love. Pulling a simple loose linen shirt over top, securing a single blade to my thigh, I slipped from my tent barefoot and ran toward the coast.

               Before I could make it past the last tent, I spotted a familiar mane of sun streaked dark brown hair. Though it was dark, I could still make out his features and noticed his gaze trained on me. My heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here? If Viktor had discovered him so close to camp he’d have attacked him and in Captain Vane’s current state I wasn’t sure he’d come out on top.

               “Captain Vane.” My body tensed as I turned to face him. An image of him with Eleanor Guthrie in his arms flashed across my mind, making my skin crawl.

               “You’re angry with me again.” He noted as he took a step toward me. Once he got close I could see him more clearly, he looked tired and ragged. He’d probably been up all night after the devastating blow Eleanor hit him with. How could one sleep when it looked as if their world had been turned upside down without hope?

               My heart hurt for him. I’d never seen him with this kind of expression, he looked deflated, there was no fight or fire in his breathtaking gaze any longer. That bitch had all but destroyed him. I attempted to relax my body and soften my gaze, but my muscles were still tense. “We can set that aside for now.” My tone luckily came out somewhat reassuring.

               He looked to me curiously, his eyes searching my face trying to find a deeper meaning to my words. “You’re not going to fight me today?”

               “The day is young, there’s still time for that.” I smiled and felt my heart flutter in my chest as I noticed some of the tension and worry he’d been carrying on his shoulders began to lessen.  “Just to be clear, I do think highly of Max and I don’t agree with your actions, I certainly don’t agree with your men’s actions, however I do understand that she was the one everyone placed their blame on for what happened and that your men needed answers, I also understand that she has made her choice and accepted this. That is not what I’m angry about. If that helps.”

               He watched me carefully before nodding. “I asked Jack to sneak her out of Nassau last night, if that’s any consolation on the matter.”

               I smiled softly, “A little. It helps me figure out your character a bit more.”

               We walked side by side along the coast beneath the glow of the waning moon and stars. I dipped my feet in the surf as it splashed across the shore and smiled as the water surged around my feet before trying to pull me back out to sea. Captain Vane was quiet as we walked along the shore.

               “Why did you become a fighter?” He asked me after a long moment.

               I turned my gaze to him and paused as I considered my words carefully. Hours ago, when Eleanor had stripped him of everything he’d been shirtless, from their prior activities, I’d noticed something on his chest, a brand over his left rippling pectoral muscle. It looked like a rhombus with lines that extended out of each point like a tribal star almost. It was a symbol of indentured servitude/slavery. “You should know better than most, to be truly free is something you must fight for.”

               “You were enslaved?” He stopped walking and turned to me.

               “Not quite. I’m not sure what your knowledge of the Asian Isles is, the man who raised me was a merchant, there are various factions in the Asian Isles, Underground factions that run everything behind the scenes. Merchants are expected to swear fealty to one and pay tribute for protection from the others. My father didn’t want to do that. He couldn’t spare the extra money for their ridiculous tax as he was too busy taking in every stray child that wandered to his doorstep. He was constantly under attack from all of the factions… you swear fealty to one or you die by all.” I clenched my fists at my sides as I remembered the first night, I was only three, but the memory was so haunting and vivid it was seared into my brain, forevermore. “He took me in, he gave me a life, he called me daughter and raised me with love, I couldn’t stand to see him get hurt, so I learned to fight back. He was given a deadline by when he had to swear fealty to one of them. It was enough time for me to attend a school to hone my skills.”

               Vane was hanging on to every word, “Then what happened?”

               “I became a monster to protect my family and put food on our table after the factions denied my father trade. It worked for a few years, but he still died.” I shrugged my shoulders, “He fell ill and couldn’t recover…perhaps had I focused all my energy on healing instead of killing, I’d have become the protector my father needed, able to heal all of his ails. Its funny how life works sometimes. I thought he needed an assassin but in reality, he just needed a doctor. Viktor and the others were always enough to keep the shop from getting too damaged and keep father from sustaining any life-threatening injuries, but I wanted to make sure none of them got hurt, that I could strike quicker and harder than our foes.”

               “Do you regret it?”

               I bit my lip as I pondered this for a moment, even had I truly pursued a medical career there was no guarantee my father wouldn’t have fallen ill or that I’d be able to cure him. With my fighting skills I was able to keep the others safe from harm. “No. I think, were I somehow faced with the decision again, I’d make the same one.” I turned to him curiously watching as he pondered my words carefully, “Do you regret falling in love with her?” I blurted before I could stop myself and hurriedly looked away as I mentally kicked myself.

               He chuckled, it was dry and humorless, “So that’s what you were angry abou-.”

               “Don’t put words in my mouth!” I snarled as I spun on him flattening my palm and keeping my fingers tightly pressed together as I swung at him. My eyes widened as my palm connected with his chest with enough force he stumbled back before hitting the sand. Why didn’t he dodge that?

               He looked up at me in somewhat of a daze astonished with the amount of force in which I’d struck him. His movements were somewhat sluggish as he picked himself up off the ground, he’d no doubt been up all night unable to sleep after the devastating blow to his pride. “You always say you’re never certain you could beat me in a fight. Are you sure about that?”

               My eyes narrowed into a glare, he was trying to make light. “In your current state I could defeat you blindfolded with both hands tied behind my back.” I hissed at him. “Don’t you dare let that woman weaken you!” I snapped. “Is the mighty Captain Vane so weak he can be defeated by a prideful scornful bitch who thinks herself a princess among pirates and believes she is untouchable?”

               “Alira.” He warned me seriously still harboring enough feelings for her he didn’t want me speaking ill of her.

               “Try something. I already said you don’t stand a chance as you are now.” I glared. I had looked up to him, I’d admired his fierceness, his tenacity his instinctual combat prowess ever since I’d laid eyes on him. It was almost embarrassing to see him in such a state, so weakened by a self-proclaimed princess who’d probably never held a sword a day in her life.

               Captain Vane wasn’t thinking clearly. That bitch had clouded his judgement, she’d wounded him and like the wounded dog he was, he was ready to lash out at everything and everyone. He lunged for me, his movements wild, uncalculated lacking their usual finesse and fire. It seemed almost cruel to fight him in his current state, but he’d never get past this if he didn’t find that spark again, that fire that burned deep within him. Sighing I folded my arms behind me gripping my forearms keeping my hands behind my back and closed my eyes.

               He was far too obvious, his movements too predictable, I sensed the swing, a right hook aimed for my face. I blocked his swing with a well-aimed swipe of my leg, directing his swing to my right blocking him from acting with his left fist. His balance was lost, on the back swing of my leg I struck him with my heel with enough force he hit the sand with a soft grunt of pain.

               I’d proven my point. I released my hold on my arms and opened my eyes to find Captain Vane lying flat on his back in the sand with a black eye from my kick. I approached him, folding my arms across my chest and looked down at him with a frown. “I looked up to you. I admired you. I’d never seen anyone fight like you before, it was mesmerizing. Ever since I arrived here I’ve wanted to get better to…” He was staring up at me in awe. I bit my lip and unfolded my arms clenching my fists at my sides, “You’re so much stronger than this. Don’t let her make you weak. She’s obviously not worth it.”

               He was silent as he mulled over my words. My face was burning as I’d realized I’d gushed too much with admiration. I sounded like a smitten blathering girl.

               “If you ever lose to anyone again, I won’t forgive you.” I snapped at him and turned on my heel to run away. I’d said too much. He was going to get the wrong idea. He already had the wrong idea. Or maybe that was just my own self-denial talking in a pitiful attempt to keep myself from getting hurt. He was already involved with that Guthrie bitch. They had history and apparently a very complicated very toxic relationship. I didn’t stand a chance.

               I didn’t get more than a few steps before Captain Vane was on his feet and at my heels. He caught my wrist in his hand and I let out a soft gasp as I was spun about to face him mid stride and only succeeding in toppling into his outstretched arms.

               “Wh-what are you d-doi-?” I cut off with a sharp intake of breath as he held me tightly against him. I could feel every rippling muscle in his torso pressing against my body, pulsating strength, exuding power and dominance. Before I could try to question him again, his lips were crashing down onto mine, stealing my breath away with a hot heavy kiss.

               Fire burned within my core, the skin all over my body began to grow hot as I melted into his kiss and I cursed myself as I let out a disgusting girlish swooning sigh. His lips pulled into a smile against mine as he chuckled at my embarrassment and the ridiculous sound that had somehow escaped me as I was reduced to a puddle. I hooked my arms around his neck to keep myself upright as my head began to swim and my knees weakened. He broke the kiss as if sensing my growing need for oxygen. Perhaps he could feel the racing of my heart against his chest or the tremble of my body as he held me in his arms.

               “Did you just swoon?” His smirk was sexy as hell and threatened to cripple me.

               “I did not fucking swoon.” I attempted to snap at him, but my voice came out breathless and meek.

               “Oh, so what was that sound?” Amusement danced in his breathtaking gaze. The spark had returned, the fire while not as bright as it had been before he’d been wounded had been rekindled, he was going to recover, he was going to get through this.

               “Your meaty arms squeezed all the oxygen from my lungs, that’s all., you big oaf.” My face flushed scarlet.

               He laughed at this, a warm laugh that enveloped me like a hug and made my heart skip a beat. “That right?”

               “Shut the fuck up.” I grumbled. “If you tell anyone, you will die.”

               “Alira!” Viktor’s voice roared from behind me causing the pair of us to jump. I attempted to tear myself from Captain Vane’s grip but let out a gasp as I found him immovable. His arms seemed to tighten around me as he looked beyond me to my towering giant of a brother.

               “Let go, idiot.” I hissed. Now that he’d come back to his senses, he’d seemed to grow even stronger.

               “Get your hands off my sister.” Viktor’s heavily accented voice growled behind me, sounding like he was getting closer.

                Captain Vane reluctantly released me from his hold and I swiveled around to face my brother. “What do you wa-?”

               “We’re leaving.” Viktor shot Captain Vane a dark look.

               “When?” I frowned. He didn’t tell me they’d found a prize.

               “Now.”

               “For how long?”

               Viktor eyed Captain Vane his gaze was menacing, “That remains to be seen.”

               What? What did he mean by that? Were we not returning to Nassau?


	11. Chapter 11

**(Alira)**

               When Viktor finally decided to allow the crew to return to Nassau, I found Captain Vane missing from the island. I heard from the local gossip that he’d disappeared in the night like a ghost. Though Jack informed me he just left in the middle of the day and had been acting rather distant beforehand. Where did he go? Why did he leave? Did he admit defeat to that Guthrie bitch? He and Jack had somehow acquired the deed to the brothel before he disappeared and Mr. Noonan was no more.

               On the evening of our return to Nassau I lay awake in my tent, Captain Vane was gone and the crew of the Walrus was out to sea and even with my entire crew partying outside of my tent I’d never felt so alone. I couldn’t help but think of the last night I’d seen Captain Vane, the feel of his lips on mine, it made my heart pound just thinking about it.  Sensing movement outside of my tent, I reached for the sword tucked against the side of my cot and moved myself into a crouch as I silently unsheathed the blade. Someone was sneaking around the back of my tent, away from the crew. Did they have a death wish?

               I saw the briefest outline of a silhouette, a small slight silhouette with long hair and a frumpy hat, Anne Bonny? What did she want? “Good Evening, Miss Bonny, the entrance to this tent is on the opposite side, do come in.” She stiffened at this but reluctantly made her way to the entrance of my tent.

               Her blue eyes fell on the sword in my hand as she ducked into my tent. She kept her distance but made no move to reach for any of her weapons. “Good Evening, Alira.”

               Seeing she wasn’t here for a fight I sheathed my blade and returned it to its position next to my cot. “I don’t really drink a lot of alcohol but I can offer you some water and a seat.” I motioned to the two chairs next to a small writing desk.

               She took a seat but declined the water. Why on earth was she here? I sat at the chair opposite her and waited patiently for her to explain herself. Her eyes were darting curiously around my tent growing wide with each new weapon she found tucked in hidden locations or laying out in the open and a small smile crossed her lips. “I’d venture to guess you’ve never been taken advantage of by a man.” Her voice was filled with awe and admiration.

               “Probably not what you’re imagining…I suppose you have and I’m sorry.” I offered her a smile. “Not to be rude but I feel like you’re not here to make friends which is a shame, I think we’d get along very well, did you want something from me, Miss Bonny?”

               “You’re quick.” She smiled, “And I think you might be right…but that’s not why I’m here…I want your help with something…”

               “You want me to kill someone?” I mused with a smile.

               She nodded. “A few…”

               “Are you aware an assassin charges per kill? Prices can vary on difficulty of taking down said targets…” I paused to scoff, “…though if they’re on this island it’s not going to be very difficult…”

               “So, it’s true, you really are an assassin?”

               “Yes.”

               “Eight targets, all from what’s left of our crew…”

               “If you wanted to be my friend, I could give you the friend’s discount.” I extended my hand to her with a smile, “All kills free of charge. So, Miss Bonny, would you like to be friends?”

               Anne slipped her hand in mine. “Friends.” She agreed with a nod.

               “I assume you came here already with a plan in mind, let’s hear it.”

               “We’ll need to meet up with that Guthrie cunt. She’s agreed to help too.” Anne said with distaste, it appeared she wasn’t a fan of the bitch either.

               “Good thing we’re friends, that would have costed extra.” I grumbled bitterly causing her to chuckle silently. “Can I ask you something?”

               “We’re friends now, you can ask me anything.” She said earnestly, her bright blue eyes were alight, had she never had friends before?

               “Do you know where Captain Vane is…or if he’s coming back?”

               Anne hung her head, “I don’t know.”

               I accepted her response with a nod and got up from my chair to prepare for the task at hand. Fastening a small pouch to my right thigh, I opened a small chest at the foot of my bed and retrieved a slew of small throwing knives and tucked them in the pouch before retrieving one of the leather harnesses with various sheaths on it. After filling each of the sheaths with a knife or dagger I strapped my two curved blades on my back tucked beneath the harness before turning to Anne.

               “Ready.”

               Anne got to her feet and led the way toward Miss Guthrie’s tavern. She was pretty light on her feet, with proper training she could make a living as an assassin. We slipped into the tavern through the back entrance undetected. We made it to Miss Guthrie’s office completely unnoticed. Miss Guthrie was sitting at her desk seeming deep in thought.  I looked to the corner of the office and spotted a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties with shoulder length sun streaked brown hair and bright blue green eyes chained to an older man with messy grey hair. The older male I recognized as one of the crew of the Walrus and appeared to be unconscious.

               Eleanor looked up from her desk and looked to me curiously as I stepped into the office behind Anne. “Why is she here?” She asked Anne warily making my blood boil.

               “I don’t believe we’ve met.” I tried my best to be polite but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t come up with a convincing smile. “I’m Alira Krasime-.”

               “I know who you are.” Eleanor cut me off, I pursed my lips in annoyance. What did she have against me? I’d never met her.

               “Well if you know who I am, then you probably know why I’m here.” I replied coolly not liking her attitude. “Unless you think you, who has never seen combat a day in your life, can kill eight combat ready men on your own?”

               Eleanor looked taken aback by my icy demeanor but thought better than to try and provoke me further. “…thank you for your help…”

               “I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it to help my friends.” I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the wall waiting for her to elaborate on her plan.

               Eleanor explained her plan with the intent to use the shackled man, the elusive cook Mr. Silver, to plant a seed of doubt into the minds of Hamund and the crew about the missing pearls in which Anne would lead them all to the wrecks to be ambushed by me, Mr. Silver and one of Miss Guthrie’s hired men. She would loan some pearls to be planted inside of Mr. Rackham’s tent to push the crew over the edge and demand to be led to the rest. It was a decent plan, though I didn’t much care for trickery and deceit. I was never one to dance around things, I was blunt and faced everything head on. I’d never shied away from conflict.

               “The less people involved the better, I won’t be needing any assistance at the wrecks.” I shrugged my shoulders, “No mark has ever escaped me…I could kill them all where they stand but as they’re probably at their camp or the brothel that could potentially implicate my new friend, so if you can get them to the wrecks, I can make them all disappear. No one else need get involved. I’m sure you trust your men, but they’re hired men, they can probably be bought, best not to have any loose ends.” My gaze flicked to the cook chained to the unconscious old man before turning to Miss Guthrie.

               “Very well.” Eleanor nodded.

               Anne looked to me, there was something almost pleading in her gaze.

               “Mr. Rackham isn’t on my list.” I assured her with a smile and I saw relief fill her gaze. She offered me a swift nod and we all went our separate ways.

               I headed to the wrecks losing myself in the rocky bluffs to lie in wait. After nearly an hour of waiting I heard the shuffling of footsteps of people clumped together in the darkness, they hadn’t even brought torches. Clever men they had a suspicion danger awaited them. Unfortunately for them, I was used to working in darkness, I’d spent most of my career in the dark and I could see better than any of them in the moonlight.

               Peering out from my hiding spot tucked within the rocks, I noticed Anne was at the front of the line with Jack, both were unarmed. Silently I launched myself off my rock executing a spiraling flip over their heads and hurling a barrage of throwing knives as I flipped over them landing swiftly on the rocky bluffs on the other side. All of the men save for Jack and Hamund fell to the ground, dead each with a single throwing knife protruding from their skulls right between the eyes.

               I gave Anne a signal, the call of an owl, and tossed her a sheathed blade, it wasn’t like hers but I had a feeling she’d like it better, it was a sword, longer than her other two she normally kept but lighter and more durable. She caught it in the darkness and unsheathed it in one fluid motion before plunging the blade into Hamund’s chest.

               Jack was staring at the corpses of those who had fallen in an instant in awe and jumped as I leapt from my perch and landed swiftly before him. “Good Evening.” I smiled sweetly.

               He nearly tripped over himself as he took a faltering step back, “A-Alira?!”

               I looked to Anne with a smile as I saw almost a year’s worth of anxiousness and worry dissolve as Hamund drew his last breath. “Alright, Anne?”

               She turned and nodded, “I like this blade.”

               “You can keep it if you like.”

               “Thank you, Alira.”

               “I can dispose of the bodies, I think Mr. Rackham might need a bit of an explanation, he seems at a loss for words, which is very unlike him.” I noted with a smile as Jack stared between the pair of us completely speechless.

               Anne nodded and led Jack away as I retrieved my knives before dragging the bodies to the cliffs. I weighed them down with rocks before shoving them off the cliffside into the water. No one would be the wiser. Once I was finished with my task I retrieved the small bag of pearls Miss Guthrie had lent us as a lure and headed back to her tavern. I hadn’t even broken a sweat from my task. As far as killing contracts went, this one was quite uneventful and boring.

               Eleanor and Mr. Silver jumped as I dropped from the rooftop and swung in through the open window landing swiftly next to Miss Guthrie’s desk. I turned to the blonde and extended the pouch of pearls to her. Her eyes widened.

               “All done.”

               “Any evidence?” Eleanor asked me curiously.

               “Taken care of.” I shrugged.

               “No one will find the bodies?”

               “I weighed them down and dumped them in the ocean, the sharks will nibble at them a bit and if they ever wash up ashore…well I’m not sure how many dead bodies you’ve seen Miss Guthrie, but water does interesting things to a corpse and the various sea creatures that will nibble on them will most likely take care of wounds…by the time they ever wash up ashore they will be completely unrecognizable.”

               Eleanor grimaced at this but accepted my response with a nod and took the bag of pearls from me. I offered her and Mr. Silver a polite bow of my head before slipping out the window silent as the grave and disappearing in the darkness with death at my side. My stomach churned unpleasantly as my thoughts drifted to Captain Vane. I’d explain everything to him upon his return… _if he returned_ … I shook my head at this thought. Nassau was his home, he would return. The sooner, the better. Would he be angry with me? Surely, he knew the men were out of control. They didn’t stick by his side out of loyalty they stuck by his side because he didn’t care if they ran amok. If you couldn’t tame something it was best to let it go and if it was something that could be a thorn in your side later, it was best to put it out of its misery.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Alira)**

               Viktor and Dimitri were suspicious about my whereabouts the night Vane’s unruly crew that had tormented Max disappeared but there must have been something revealed in my jade eyes something dangerous and lethal that made them think better than to question me. After a grueling morning of training on the beach before the sun had risen, I headed toward Flint’s side of the beach as I saw the Walrus make its return. Seeing Billy would help me take my mind off Captain Vane and how angry he was going to be with me once I told him I killed his men, the men he thought were loyal to him.

               “Alira!” A familiar voice yelled to me as I made my way across the beach, I turned to see Jake with a gaggle of children playing in the sand, making a small village out of sand and sticks. He grinned and waved me over.

               “Good morning, Jake.” I smiled as I approached the group of children.

               “Her hair really is as white as the sand.” One of the girls stared at me in awe as I drew nearer. Even the street urchins had heard of me.

               “Are you really a murderer?” One of the younger boys asked me curiously.

               “Are you asking because you want to know or are you asking because you’re worried I might kill all of you?” I asked the boy curiously.

               “The second one.” They all paled causing Jake to shake his head.

               “Then you have nothing to worry about.” I smiled and they all relaxed. I turned to Jake, “Have you seen Billy, did he come to shore already?”

               Jake shook his head, “I didn’t see him on any of the boats that came to shore.”

               I frowned at this. There’s no way Billy could have fallen at sea, he was too strong of a fighter to be overtaken by the common sailor. “Did you see which way Captain Flint went?”

               “Toward the tavern.” Jake pointed.

               “Thanks Jake.” I waved farewell to him and the other children and hurriedly made my way toward the tavern.

               Along the way I paused as I spotted Jack Rackham trying to talk to some lesser known crews trying to find a ship or crew that would take him and Anne so they could return to sea. The body language of the men seemed rather aggressive. They spat something at Jack before getting rough with him. Rumors were flying around the island about the disappearance of Hamund and the other members of Vane’s crew. In every wild rumor everyone believed Jack and Anne had conspired together to get rid of them not a single person suspected my involvement much in part to Viktor’s rule of staying out of other crews’ business.

               I stepped forward as the men were preparing to beat Jack to death. Catching the fist of one of the men in my hand before it could connect with Jack’s face as he lay somewhat bloodied atop a crate, everyone looked to me with wide eyes.

               “Who the hell are you?”  The man spat at me angrily and made a move to swing his other hand at me.

               “Not someone you should fuck with.” I smiled sweetly as I tightened my hold on his fist and twisted it in my hand causing his wrist to give with a sickening crack as I swatted his other fist away like a fly. “Now unless you want me to break every other bone in your body, I think you’ll walk away from my friend now.”

               The men grew uneasy.

               “We should go, Rick, I’ve heard about her, she’s on that giant’s crew, she’s their little murderess…” One of the men paled.

               I released my hold on the one called Rick and he and his mates scattered. Sighing I retrieved a handkerchief from my pocket and extended it to Jack to mop up his face. “Are you alright?”

               He accepted the bandana reluctantly, “Fine. Thank you.” After a moment he straightened himself up and looked to me curiously, “We’re friends now?”

               “I only thought it right to extend that favor to you on Anne’s behalf, but if you don’t wish to be my friend Mr. Rackham I’ll gladly let them beat you to a pulp next time.” I shrugged.

               Jack grimaced slightly at this in distaste, “I think I’d rather be friends.”

               “Wise choice.” I smirked.

               “Why don’t you seem the slightest bit concerned about…” He trailed off.

               “Why should I be concerned? I didn’t care for any of them, and if you’re worried about Captain Vane, I’m fairly confident I can reason with him. Those men weren’t truly loyal to him, he was smart enough to see that, even if he was wounded by that bitch…”

               Jack pondered my words for a moment but he still looked concerned. “Thank you, for helping Anne.” He changed the subject before returning my now bloody handkerchief. “I don’t suppose your crew is looking for any new recruits?” He sighed.

               “You’d have to take that up with my captain but he doesn’t particularly like accepting people from other crews and as you and Anne are still technically under Captain Vane…who he especially disproves of, I don’t think your chances are good…though you’re clever enough to know that already.” I said softly before offering him a sympathetic smile, “Sorry Jack, I know that’s not the answer you wanted to hear. I may not be able to help you at sea but please take comfort in knowing that you have me as an ally.”

               “It’s appreciated.” Jack dusted himself off and offered me polite nod of his head before retreating to the brothel.

               On my way to the tavern I bumped into Mr. Gates, he looked surprised to see me before a sorrowful look crossed his face as I made my way through the crowd toward him. Something was wrong, I could almost feel it in the air.

               “Where’s Billy?” I asked him impatiently before I’d even reached him.

               He shook his head, “Lost at sea.”

               “That’s impossible.” I hissed. “He was a far better fighter than any man on your crew, your captain included. What happened?”

               “He fell overboa-.”

               “That’s a lie.” I clenched my fists at my sides. Billy may have been large but he wasn’t clumsy, he could climb masts better than anyone.

               “I’m sorry, Alira…I know you two were close.”

               My heart fell. Billy was really gone? “I want to know exactly what happened, I want whoever is responsible dead.”

               “What makes you think someone was responsible?” Mr. Gates asked me warily.

               “Your reactions, for starters. Also, have you met Billy? He’s not the clumsy type, he was strong, he could climb and he was a fighter, I refuse to believe he just fell overboard and was lost at sea.” I shoved him away from me roughly and stormed off back to the beach as I felt something hot sting my eyes. Captain Vane was still missing, Billy was dead and I felt more alone than I’d ever felt before. Something hot and wet dropped onto my cheek as I felt a sudden sense of helplessness overcome me.

               I reached up and dabbed at the droplet on my cheek and nearly gasped as I realized it was a tear. When was the last time I had cried? I didn’t even know I was capable of it any more. More tears welled in my eyes, hot acidic tears of rage. Clenching my fists at my sides and trying to keep myself composed I forced myself through the bustling street back to the beach and forced my way through the various camps to get to my crew’s camp.

               An inebriated man reached from me, some drunkard from some no name crew that hadn’t even taken a prize. My body moved on its own, my muscles moving reflexively. I unsheathed the short-curved blade at my hip and slit his throat in one fluid motion not even breaking stride.

               “Anyone who tries to touch me will die.” I hissed as I continued on my way.

               It had happened so quick his mates were too stunned to react, after a moment I heard their confused shouts but I was half way across the beach and I didn’t give a fuck. My body was shaking as hot tears continued to splash onto my cheeks. I couldn’t remember when I’d cried last, how did I make it stop? There was a collective gasp from the crew as I returned to camp.

               “Alira?!” Viktor panicked and rushed toward me but paused when he saw the bloody blade in my hand, “Alira, put down your weapon.”

               “No.” My voice didn’t sound like my own, it was soft, meek and hopeless, “Everyone stay away from me.” I ducked into my tent before releasing my hold on my blade. It hit the sand.

               The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone was here. I looked to my cot and paused as I spotted Anne sitting on the edge of my bed with her head in her hands. She looked up upon hearing the blood-soaked blade hit the sand and her bright green eyes grew wide.

               “Alira?”

               My body was still shaking, I couldn’t get it to stop. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. Anne got to her feet and opened her arms to me. My body moved on its own and I dove into her arms as a strange choking sound escaped me. What was happening? She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

               Anne didn’t question me. I knew from the darkness always hidden within her gaze that she had things buried deep down, things she didn’t like to talk about and knew she wouldn’t pry. She hugged me for a long moment letting me cry it out. After a few minutes it stopped. There was still a pain in my chest but I couldn’t cry anymore. She released me from her hold and attempted to mop up my face in a motherly fashion. I’d never had a mother, Sofia was the closest thing I’d had to a mother growing up but she was more like a big sister.

               “Are you alright?” Anne asked me after a long moment.

               I nodded. “Sorry…I don’t know wha-.”

               She shook her head, “You don’t have to apologize to me.”

               “So, did you just know I was going to need a hug or did you need something from me?” I asked her as I unloaded my weapons and went to retrieve my now crusted blade from the sand before getting out my cleaning and sharpening supplies to tend to my blades.

               “Not really, I just needed to get away for a bit…” She looked like she had more she wanted to say. Like me, Anne wasn’t used to friends. We were both awkward when it came to friends and how one was supposed to talk to them and what one could disclose to them.

               “Everything okay with you and Jack?” I asked her curiously.

               She bit her lip hesitant to tell me but sighed and gave in, “This morning when we were fucking he kept going limp on me and said he had a lot on his mind…” She unloaded a colorful tirade filled with way too much information I didn’t need to know, about her sex life with jack. By the end of the whole tirade my entire body was a bright flaming red at the amount of detail she’d disclosed.

               She looked to my blushing face in awe her bright green eyes dancing with laughter, “Alira…are you innocent?”

               “W-what?” My voice went up three octaves higher than usual, “I’m far from innocent Anne, I kill people for a living.”

               “Have you ever been with a man?” She asked while stifling a laugh.

               “I don’t see how that’s relevant to your problems.” I grumbled as I turned my back on her in an attempt to hide my blushing face.

               Anne laughed aloud at this, even damaged Anne Bonny could laugh at me. How damaged did that make me? “Sorry. I shouldn’t laugh, that’s a good thing, it’s just so rare and you didn’t strike me as a pious virgin.” She poked at me.

               “Pfft. I don’t know where you came up with pious.” I scoffed before joining her in laughter.

               We laughed together for a long while about everything and nothing. By the time we’d stopped our laughing, I think we both felt exponentially better about our worries. Though things looked grim for Billy, I had a feeling deep in my gut that he wasn’t really dead and we’d see each other again, someday.


	13. Chapter 13

(Alira)

               Late in the morning as I was sharpening and polishing my weapons in my tent I heard someone attempting to conceal their steps. They were surefooted and light on their feet but not enough to deceive my senses. “Good Morning, Anne.” I called sweetly and heard her trip and curse under her breath.

               She stomped around to the entrance of my tent in a foul mood before ducking inside. Her eyes widened as she spotted me wearing the jade corset and the white skirt the girls at the brothel had given me as the rest of my clothes were hanging on a line to dry after a good early morning scrubbing. Once she looked around at all the weapons laid out neatly around me her eyes, if possible, grew even wider.

               “How many weapons do you own, Alira?” She asked me in awe as her anger seemed to dissipate as she stared at the various blades, whips, and guns.

               “You know, I’ve never thought to count, I guess it’d be easy for a few to go missing and me not notice.” I said with a wink indicating she was welcome to take anything she liked.

               Anne smiled at this, “I find it hard to believe you’ve ever had trouble making friends, you’re too nice.”

               I choked on a laugh at this, “You’re the only one under that impression.”

               “Perhaps you’re just nicer to me.” She noted, “Why?”

               “I think because you’re a kindred spirit, you’re physically strong and seem unapproachable but deep down your sensitive and your feelings are delicate.”

               “Are you saying you’re delicate, Alira?”

               “Yes, but outside of this tent, I will deny it.” I giggled. “So, who made you angry?”

               Anne plopped onto the ground beside me, careful to avoid my sharpening and polishing supplies. “Jack schemed with that whore and terminated Mrs. Mapelton’s contract without even talking to me about it…” The whore she meant was Max who was acting as a Madame of sorts at the brothel since her return from their camp and now it seemed with Mrs. Mapelton out of the way intended to be the new manager of the girls of the brothel. It was a good move for her, she was climbing her way to the top so she could never be taken advantage of again.

               “Can I make a comment?”

               Anne looked to me curiously and nodded.

               “I think, if you gave it a try, you’d really like Max. She’s a good friend, especially to those who’ve experienced great pain and loss in life... So, are you upset because you liked Mrs. Mapelton, because you think Jack has feelings for Max or because you maybe don’t understand your own feelings toward Max?” I pondered.

               “I don’t give a fuck about Mrs. Mapelton.” Anne scoffed but didn’t make any attempt to respond to the other two.

               “Well, I think maybe once you’ve calmed down and possibly shopped for some new blades at Alira’s tent of wonders, you should talk to them both.” I smiled.

               “Alira’s tent of wonders?” She smirked.

               “It’s a work in progress.” I laughed but my laughter fell short as I heard what sounded like heavy cannon fire coming from the fort on the island firing into the bay. “What the fuck?” I scrambled to my feet and peered out my tent as I heard screaming from the other camps as everyone was caught off guard by the gunfire. Anne was at my heels as we moved out of the camp to get a better look in time to see one of the fort’s guns hit one of Captain Hornigold’s ships in the bay.

               “Doesn’t Hornigold run the fort?” Anne stared in awe, “Why is he firing on his own ships?”

               “I don’t think he is…” I said distantly before a gasp escaped me as I realized who’d taken over the fort. “I think it’s Captain Vane…”

               Anne looked to me warily. “What?”

               “I have to go! Stay with Jack.” I called to her as I took off in the direction of the fort barefoot, unarmed and wearing the stupid outfit the whores had given me. I didn’t care about my current appearance. It had been so long since I’d seen him.

               “ALIRA!” Anne called after me in a panic but she wasn’t fast enough or swift enough to keep up with my strides.

               Captain Vane had stirred up my feelings before disappearing like a ghost and I hadn’t been able to get him or his kiss out of my head since that night on the beach. The streets were crowded with panicked townspeople, I couldn’t force my way through. I scrambled to the rooftops and leapt from building to building making it through town with ease. As I leapt onto the brothel’s rooftop I spotted Miss Guthrie in the street below with a few men. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments. She hadn’t connected the dots yet, she had no idea what was going on.

               I continued on my way, quickening my pace, my footsteps light and quick. Once I’d reached the end of the buildings, I flipped from the last rooftop and landed swiftly in a crouch on the street before making my way to the fort. Closer to the fort, I saw the path lined with the dead bodies of who’d ever been watching over it before and tried to escape.  Captain Vane was an amazing fighter but I didn’t think he’d take the fort on his own, it was safe to assume he had a new crew. His new crew wouldn’t recognize me or know anything about me and would probably shoot me on sight.

               Moving away from the road I rounded the side of the fort. It was sturdy brick and mortar walls but I could see miniscule indentations. I could climb it. I took a running leap toward the wall and struggled to find foot and finger holds before making my way up the side of the fort, completely undetected.

               I could hear voices from within, gruff deep voices with heavy accents. As I neared the top I heard a familiar husky voice that sent my heart aflutter, Captain Vane! With one last push, I flipped up over the wall landing swiftly atop one of the great cannons poised to fire on the bay causing a few large men to jump as I seemingly appeared from nowhere.

               His breathtaking blue green eyes widened as he took in my current appearance, wearing the attire I told him he’d never see me in again. “Alira.” My name, like a whisper, on his lips did unspeakable things to my delicate heart.

               “You disappeared…”

               One of his men made a move to grab me but Charles cut him off with a command in another language before extending his hand to me. “Get down from there.”

               I placed my hand in his and felt warmth spread through my body from where our skin made contact spreading all the way to my core. He lightly pulled me forward and I toppled into his arms. Before I could express my joy at seeing him again or my anger at him disappearing without a word he set me on my feet at his side.

               “You shouldn’t be here, Alira. Go back to your camp, little girl.” He smirked.

               What?

               I stared at him blankly for a moment, “What do you mean? We have a lot of fucking shit to talk about.” I growled at him.

               “It’ll have to wait.” He ushered me away from his new crewmates toward the exit onto the street leading into town.

               “I killed your men.” I hissed causing him to pause and turn to me, “Still want to wait to have this conversation or shall we get it out of the way now?”

               “That’s not an amusing joke, Alir-.”

               “Who said I was joking, eight of the men you left behind are dead.”

               Anger clouded his face, “Why?”

               “I didn’t much care for them and they weren’t loyal to you, if you for one second think they were truly loyal to you, then you’re a fool.” I snapped.

               He pondered my words for a moment, “And the surviving two?”

               “Jack and Anne.”

               “I assume, one of them, probably Anne, approached you and wanted your help in this matter, it wasn’t your idea.”

               “Does it matter? I still killed them.” I shot at him.

               Captain Vane released his hold on my arm and ran his hands through his long dark sun kissed hair. “You’re still fighting me, tooth and nail.” He chuckled. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss this.” He reached forward and lightly traced his thumb down my cheek as his eyes fell to my outfit. A small smile danced across his lips causing my heart to attempt somersaults. “This look suits you.” His fingers lightly streamed through my silken sandy white hair. “Wild. Free. Untamable. Just like you.”

               My heart pounded in my chest and a stupid girlish gasp escaped my lips. Mentally, I cursed myself for the hideous sound that had just escaped me and felt my face flush with heat as Captain Vane’s smile turned into a sexy smirk. He had power over me, and he knew it.

               “Run back to camp, little girl. We can talk later.” He trailed his index finger beneath my chin tilting my face upward.

               I knew he could see my racing pulse in the pulsating vein in my neck, the flush of my cheeks and what I could only imagine was vulnerability and desperation revealed within my jade eyes as I met his blue green gaze. Fear of rejection burned through me and for a moment I was worried he’d only been toying with me all this time. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a hard kiss that made me weak at the knees and nearly caused me to lose my balance. I stumbled backward into the wall of the fort next to the door and mentally swore as another girlish swoon escaped me as he pinned me against the cold stone wall and deepened the kiss.

               There were a few catcalls, guffaws and whistles from his new crew of rough looking men but he didn’t seem to care in the least. My mind was swimming as I got lost in his sultry kiss and I had to throw my arms around his neck to keep myself from sliding down the wall in a heap. He reluctantly pulled away from me and smirked as I panted and gasped for breath. My heart was about to catapult out of my chest it was racing so fast.

               “Get going.” He lightly steered me toward the door leading to the road before motioning for the two men guarding it to open it up.

               “But-.”

               His hand at the small of my back pushed me through the door and the door was shut behind me. My face burned. What the hell was that about? Hot tears of rage and frustration welled in my eyes as I stormed back toward town.

              


	14. Chapter 14

(Alira)

               Viktor’s strong meaty hand clapped down on my shoulder the moment I stepped back into town. “Where in seven hells have you been, Alira?” He hissed.

               “None of your business.”

               “Those guns could have fired on the beach, or the town, you could have been killed, don’t ever leave my sight when there is canon fire.” His voice shook, remembering his beloved and lost child. Sofia, like many others died during our hellacious trials crossing the sea. Another vessel tried to overtake us, we lost many to their guns, Sofia amongst them, they were upon us in the dead of night, it was darkness and chaos. A setting where I thrived. Sofia was gone before I’d even gotten out of bed.

               I slaughtered every living thing on the ship that had attacked us. They had no idea what hit them, I’d been consumed with rage and bloodlust. Many cried out ‘ghost’ or ‘demon’ and prayed to whatever false gods they believed in to save them, but there was no being in heaven or hell that could save them from my wrath.

               Shrugging out of Viktor’s hold I fixed him with a hard look, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

               “You’re not even armed!” Viktor snapped taking in my current appearance.

               “Nonetheless, I can handle myself Viktor.”

               Viktor frowned, “It’s him, isn’t it? Vane? He took over the fort, that’s where you went running off to.”

               “I don’t see how that’s any concern of yours.” I glowered.

               “Jesus, you’re fucking smitten, Alira.” He groaned. “Stay away from Captain Vane, you’ll just get hurt.”

               “I don’t care.” I snapped before I could stop myself and cursed under my breath as I realized I’d admitted the feelings I’d been trying to keep bottled up aloud to my brother. A sudden vulnerability washed over me, “…I don’t care if I get hurt…so leave it alone.”

               Viktor sighed and wrapped his bulky arms around me pulling me into a tight embrace, “You’re my baby sister, I’ll never leave it alone, no one will ever be worthy of you, but I’ll respect your wishes and I’ll crush him when he hurts you.”

               I rolled my eyes at this, “Don’t be so sure about that brother, I don’t think you could best him in a fight, not now…something’s changed within him. He’s stronger than before.”

               Viktor looked beyond me as he heard people begin to shout and scatter. Mothers called for their children to get inside, chaos was back and people were fleeing to get out of the streets. I shoved out of Viktor’s hold and turned to see what the commotion was. My heart skipped a beat in my chest as I spotted Captain Vane flanked by several of his new intimidating crew of monstrous looking men. They all had wild hair, were much larger than the average man and had a hard look about them. These weren’t the same kind of spineless men he’d had with him before.

               “Fuck.” Viktor swore under his breath before grabbing me by the arm to keep me from running to Captain Vane.

               I felt Captain Vane’s gaze fall on me and felt my heart begin to race unsteadily in my chest as I saw a sexy crooked smile curl on his lips. His gaze fell on my brother keeping me at his side and his smile turned to a smirk. There was a silent exchange in that single look to my brother and I heard a low angry growl bubble deep within Viktor’s throat, a challenge had been issued.

               Captain Vane and his crew walked past without a word heading for Guthrie’s tavern. My blood began to boil before I mentally told myself to remain calm. The Guthrie bitch was still the self-proclaimed princess if he wanted something he’d have to make demands from her and since he had the best bargaining position she’d be inclined to listen to those demands. I had to tell myself it was strictly business, just a powerplay and nothing more but I still felt a dark hatred worming through me at the thought of them together.

               “Alira?” Viktor looked down at me warily, my fists were clenched so tightly I’d punctured my nails through my palms and blood was dripping from my tightly coiled fingers pooling on the ground around my bare feet.

               “Don’t follow me.” I said between grit teeth before slipping away from him using my skills to lose myself in side streets and alleys before taking to the rooftops once more. Keeping out of sight and undetected atop the roofs, I followed Vane and his crew to Guthrie’s tavern.

               She was already gathered with several of the Captains she’d formed an alliance with to keep the trade after her father lost his shit. They were standing on the deck over the street connecting the tavern to the brothel. Despite everything that happened, there wasn’t enough fear in her eyes as she spotted Captain Vane, somewhere in her narcissistic being she thought she still had power over him. There was still a smugness in the way she carried herself as she looked down at him and his new crew of ruffians. It made my blood boil.

               “Miss Guthrie.” I hated how his voice sounded huskier as he said her name, felt a deep hatred burning inside of me churning unpleasantly in my gut feeling like molten lava. “I think it’s time we talked.”

               His gaze flicked to the rooftop I was standing atop of meeting my jade eyes as if he knew I’d been there all along. Something softened his expression as he met my eye and I felt my heart skip a beat and heat spread through my core as his lips pulled into a sexy smirk that threatened to reduce me to a puddle. He didn’t give away my presence as he ducked into the tavern. I scrambled to get to a good place to stay hidden from view and listen in at Miss Guthrie’s office.

               It took the Guthrie bitch a moment to recover from her shock. She stormed into her office after Captain Vane had made himself at home. I heard her angry footsteps as she crossed the room and heard her smack his feet off her desk before she snapped at him. “What the fuck did you do?” My blood boiled as she tried to talk down to him. Why did he tolerate it? Why didn’t he ever put her in her place?

               “Spend enough time on an island, begin to forget there’s a whole world out there. A world where the rules are different. I went out there and found men who don’t know the rules here and who don’t much care to learn them. They helped me surprise Captain Hornigold’s men we took his fort and not once were any of them burdened with the thought, _what if this were to upset Miss Eleanor Guthrie_?” Captain Vane replied in his deep husky voice seeming completely unaffected by her anger. I smirked at this.

               “Well they’re about to learn the rules, Charles.” I hated that she called him by his first name, hated that she felt she could be so familiar with him and hated that every time I heard her say his name I imagined them together and it made me sick with rage, jealousy and self-doubt. What could I possibly give him as a lover? I was inexperienced, I’d never kissed anyone until him and I certainly hadn’t slept with anyone. “The hard way. You think I’m going to let this stand? That Hornigold will? We have men lining up in droves to back us up in retaking it.”

               “I’d expect nothing less.” Captain Vane replied still unaffected by her, “And is the crew of The Atlas lining up with you?” I could hear the smirk in his voice.

               Eleanor gave pause. “They keep out of island politics…Captain Krassimir has already expressed he and his men won’t be getting involved on either front. Why?”

               “Well, if they were joining your forces I might have cause for concern. That little girl is quite a force to be reckoned with.” My cheeks reddened at this.

               “Alira?” Eleanor’s tone took on a chill I wasn’t sure I’d earned from her. I’d done nothing to her and still she acted so coldly toward me.

               “You know her?” Captain Vane asked curiously.

               “I’ve heard of her.” It sounded as if Eleanor had folded her arms in front of her. Did she feel threatened by the very thought of me? “She’s a child, what’s your interest in her.” She hissed.

               “She’s not a child.” Captain Vane smirked but offered her no further explanation. “Just out of curiosity, how long do you think it’s going to take for these men you having lining up to retake the fort? Can you take back the fort before I sink another ship in the bay? Three more? All of them? Who knows? If my men hold out long enough, we may just decide to sink The Walrus when she returns with your precious Spanish gold just out of spite.”

               “So that’s what this is? You’re annoyed at me, so you’re going to destroy everything I’ve built.” Eleanor shot back angrily.

               “I never said I wanted to destroy anything.” Captain Vane replied calmly not reacting to her out of control emotions, he wasn’t going to bend to her this time.

               “Then what do you want?” She was at her wit’s end.

               “Hornigold controlled the fort.  The fort controls the bay, they bay controls commerce. That meant he was your partner. Now, I control the fort. So, I will be your partner.”

               “You are kidding me.” Eleanor scoffed in disbelief.

               “I was a tenant in this place for a long time. Didn’t work out so well. Now I’d like a stake.” He continued on.

               “You’ve absolutely lost your mind.” Eleanor sounded like she needed to sit down.

               Captain Vane chuckled at this before he spoke with an almost endearing tone, “I remember the first time I saw you-.” My heart clenched at this and I rolled away from my spot as I felt something damp fall onto my cheek. Did he still have feelings for her? I sprinted away deciding I didn’t want to hear anymore of their conversation and escaped to the brothel across the street.

               Anne was leaning against the bar watching Jack conduct some sort of business meeting with Max. She looked up as I slipped through the doors with my hands dripping blood as I balled them into tight fists once more. Her body moved on autopilot intercepting me before anyone could see me in my moment of weakness. She threw her arms around me shielding me from everyone’s view.

               “Alira? What’s wrong?”

               “I don’t know.” I truly had no idea why I felt this burning rage inside of me that was slowly turning into pain and sorrow. “I think I’m sick.”

               Anne pulled me away from the bar area steering me up the stairs. She led me to her bedroom and sat me on the edge of her bed as she retrieved a basin and went to fill it with warm water. When she returned she slowly unclenched my fists and began cleaning up the bloody mess I’d created.

               “Looks more like a broken heart to me.” She said softly as she worked to bandage my still bleeding palms. “What happened?”

               “Captain Vane’s back…he went to speak with that Guthrie bitch…he was reminiscing about the first time he saw her…I don’t know why but my chest suddenly hurt and I wanted to run away.”

               Anne gently streamed her fingers through my pale sandy white hair, “You can be delicate here too. I won’t tell anyone.” She said softly as she wiped away the tears I wasn’t even aware I had shed. “You knew they had a history, right?”

               I nodded.

               “If it’s any consolation, I think that while he may have residual feelings for her, I do think his feelings for you are much stronger…I think he cares for you Alira…perhaps more than that…don’t give up if this is something you want.” She hugged me tightly against her.

               “I do.”

               Anne smiled, “Then fight for it.”

               “You want me to kill the Guthrie bitch?” I asked her seriously causing her to laugh.

               “Not quite, but I wouldn’t mind either way.” She chuckled, “He, on the other hand, might not receive that so well.”

               We heard a commotion outside the door as several of the girls scurried up the stairs. I followed Anne to the door and down the stairs as Captain Vane stepped into the brothel with some of his new crew in toe.

               “Captain, Welcome back.” Jack said nervously, “I hear congratulations are in order. Steward of the fort. A stroke of pure genius.”

               “In some ways Jack, it had to come to this. Don’t you think?” Captain Vane hadn’t noticed me this time as I was standing behind Anne.

               “Come to what?” Jack asked somewhat shaken by the intimidating men in Vane’s company.

               “Me deciding if you live or die.” Captain Vane stepped forward and took a seat at one of the tables.

               “Captain I don’t know what you’ve hear-.” Jack paled.

               “He lives.” I stepped forward putting myself between Jack and Captain Vane. “I already told you, I killed your men.” I saw Mrs. Mapelton smirking behind Vane’s new crew. Her smirk fell at my declaration. “Your fight is with me and just so you’re aware, I’ve got quite a lot of anger fueling me right now, I won’t hold back.”

               Captain Vane looked taken aback by my sudden appearance. “Alira…” The husky way he said my name threatened to cripple me but I stood my ground. His gaze fell to the bandages around my hands, “What happened?”

               “I heard something unpleasant.” I said coolly.

               “Ah…then you didn’t stay for all of it, I take it.” He chuckled softly. “Have a seat, Alira. I’m not here to kill anyone.” His blue green eyes danced with amusement at my hostile reaction.

               “I’d prefer to stand.” I folded my arms in front of me. “And, fair warning, anyone that makes a move toward Anne or Jack will be dead on the ground before you can say ‘hopscotch’.”

               Captain Vane smirked at this, “I don’t doubt it. Even unarmed you are a fearsome thing to behold.”

               “Flattery will get you nowhere.” I growled.

               “I already surmised who it was that asked Alira for her help in slaughtering the rest of the crew.” Captain Vane pointed, “However I was approached by someone who thought it imperative that I hear the story of how you and your little dog went to the wrecks in search of lost pearls and were the only two to come back alive. I’m not going to do anything about it, but the word is out on the streets that you slaughtered your brothers, over a woman, Jack. You’ll never sail under the black again.”

               I chanced a glance in Jack’s direction he looked like he’d just seen a ghost. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Captain Vane. He’s doing quite well for himself, I’m sure he can recover and buy himself a crew. Loyalty is a dying breed, more often than naught people are only loyal when their pockets are being filled.”

               “Then I guess I stand corrected.” Captain Vane rose to his feet and offered me his hand, “Why don’t we have our talk, now.”

               My heart fluttered in my chest. I chanced a look back at Anne and she offered me a reassuring smile once she was sure Jack was out of danger. She nodded and I turned back to Captain Vane feeling small, meek and vulnerable as I shakily placed my bandaged hand in his.

               He tightened his hold on my hand and pulled me toward him causing a soft gasp to escape me. Swiftly, he swung me into his arms, sweeping me off my feet nearly causing a girlish squeak to escape me.

               “What are you do-?”

               “You’re barefoot.”

               “So?” I glowered.

               Captain Vane shook his head, “Stubborn girl.”

               I shot him a glare.

               “I can carry you over my shoulder if you prefer.” He smirked referring to the last time he’d carried me in this same outfit.

               My face reddened at the thought of being man handled again and having his hand so close to my bottom. “N-no.”

               Captain Vane carried me from the brothel back toward the fort with his new crewmates in toe. I couldn’t get my heart to calm, it was racing full speed ready to catapult out of my chest. Anticipation wormed through me. His gaze fell on my bandaged hands to the blood seeping through them and he tsked softly.

               “I wish you had heard the rest of what I’d said rather than run away in anger…There’s nothing between us anymore, Eleanor and I…I want you to understand that.”

               “It’s none of my business either wa-.”

               “Alira.” His voice came out in an exasperated growl that sent a shiver down my spine and lit a fire in my belly. “Must you fight me at every turn?”

               “It’s in my nature.”

               He smirked and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. “I missed that fire.”

               My cheeks reddened. “…I missed you…”

               His eyes widened at this and he stopped walking just as we were about to reach the fort to capture my lips in his. It was a hard passionate kiss that would have knocked me off my feet if I were standing. I hooked my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. His crew made a few catcalls as they maneuvered around us to return to the fort.


	15. Chapter 15

(Charles)

               Alira was like the sea. She could be merciless, cruel and deadly like the hellacious squalls at sea. There were also times where she could be gentle, peaceful and docile like the still waters on calm days with just enough of a breeze to keep you moving. And just like the sea, I felt a sense of belonging, familiarity and peace when I was with her. She was wild and untamable, completely unpredictable like the sea and it put me at ease.

               Everything about her drew me in, she was absolutely intoxicating. She could kill without batting an eye yet there were brief fleeting moments where I saw a softer much more vulnerable side to her though they were few and far between and usually coupled with her combative nature and inability to express herself.

               While I was away, there was a time where I thought I’d died, fallen in battle. I felt life leave me and in those final fleeting moments, I saw her face in my mind’s eye, heard her voice in my head reminding me if I ever lost again she’d never forgive me and somewhere in the recesses of my mind I could remember the feel of her soft skin against my own. I woke in a shallow grave, clinging to life with sheer willpower and my need to have her, to make her mine. It was this sole desire that penetrated my mind and brought me back from death’s cold embrace…and back to Nassau.

               I looked down at the surprisingly quiet girl in my arms. Her cheeks were red and she looked ready to flee the moment I gave her the smallest amount of space. Always allowing herself to be controlled by her fight or flight at all times. My gaze fell on the bandages on her hands, to the blood seeping through the tightly wound cloth as I carried her through the fort to find a quiet secluded room to tend to her wounds. As I made my way through the fort I could feel the gaze of every man who’d joined me as they stared at the beautiful siren in my arms. Their gazes revealed they were beginning to question me already, my judgement. Most of them thought I’d done all of this for a woman, they weren’t wrong about that but they were wrong about her. They were all underestimating Alira, looking only at her current appearance failing to see every hard-defined muscle underneath and her bright jade eyes and the darkness within, the eyes of a killer. Mistaking her as a common tart, would be their downfall. They’d learn one day.

               “W-what are you doing?” Alira’s lilting voice snapped exaggerating her accent a little as she suddenly grew nervous the moment we stepped inside the inner fort.

               “We should change those.” I indicated her bloody bandages while trying to resist the urge to smile as she tensed in my arms, her fight or flight instinct on high alert.

               “They’re fine.” She grumbled as she shifted in my arms trying to wriggle free from my hold growing anxious the further we wound into the fort.

               “What are you so nervous about, little girl?” I smirked.

               A faint rosy blush spread across her cheeks. “Don’t call me that!” She swatted at me angrily.

               “Afraid I’ll have my way with you?” I asked causing her blush to spread and her heart to race revealed by the pulsating vein in her neck.

               Her breath hitched in her throat as I stepped into a large bedchamber. The moment I kicked the door shut behind me her mesmerizing jade eyes grew large with terror. Although Alira was truly a fearsome being I didn’t want to cross blades with, she was also innocent and naïve in many things and very fun to tease. As I set her on the bed covered in fine silks and furs, releasing her from my hold, I held back a chuckle as she agilely rolled away from me, flipping to her feet on the opposite side of the bed shooting me a lethal look that made my heart stutter in my chest. Despite her girlish appearance in the skirt and corset she’d told me I’d never see her in again, she still looked like a warrior princess ready to take my head.

               “Don’t toy with me, Captain Vane.” She hissed, her accent getting thicker. “I’m not a whore.” Rage burned in her jade eyes. In that moment, she looked like a wild animal feeling cornered, desperate and very dangerous.

               I ignored the combative girl as I scanned the room for something to use as more suitable bandages. There was a fresh roll of bandages sitting atop one of the shelves along the wall. Alira stood rooted to the spot her guard up, ready to defend herself as I crossed the room to reach the bandages. Her fierce gaze never left me watching me cautiously as I retrieved the bandages from their perch before motioning for her to come closer.

               Her eyes narrowed further, her glare turning even more menacing than before, fighting me every step of the way. I chuckled softly at this, “Alira, let me see your hands.”

               “I told you they’re fine.” She growled.

               I sighed and took a step toward her laughing quietly to myself as she took a hurried step back. Another step forward and Alira found her back to the wall. She tensed as I closed the gap between us and opened her mouth to tell me off but her words fell short as I leaned forward. Her body trembled slightly and she maddeningly bit her bottom lip drawing my gaze to her petal soft lips making me want to steal them in a kiss.

               My hand encircled her wrist, warmth spread through me where my skin met hers. Her wrist turned hot in my grasp and I knew her body was reacting the same way. She slowly started to relax as I unwrapped the now bloodied bandages. I looked down at her palms and saw several deep punctures, it looked like she’d done it with her nails from repeatedly clenching and unclenching her fists. Shaking my head at her stubbornness I began wrapping her hands in fresh bandages.

               “Had you stayed to listen to the rest, you’d know I’d told Miss Guthrie my interests were elsewhere and unless it benefitted my men I wouldn’t be coming to her rescue anymore…” I attempted to reassure the girl in hopes of quelling her anger as I finished my task.

               Alira opened her mouth to snap back at me but a sudden look of vulnerability washed over her and she closed her mouth and lowered her gaze. She looked nervous, “…why?...”

               I reached up, entangling my hand in her wild silken sandy white hair and smiled to myself as her body tensed. Pulling her closer, I noticed a faint quiver in her lips and a sultry desire revealed in her deep jade eyes. With the gentlest of tugs, I tilted her face upward and bent down to capture those soft petal pink lips in a kiss. Alira shivered against me and I couldn’t help but smile as she wound her arms around my neck to keep herself upright. A soft sweet sound of contentment escaped her as I deepened the kiss and I chuckled softly as I saw her cheeks redden.

               “ALIRA!” A loud booming voice roared from outside causing Alira to pale and shove me away from her with enough force, if I hadn’t caught myself I’d have probably made it about halfway across the room. She scrambled to the window to look out and swore under her breath.

               “That idiot.” She hissed as I looked over her shoulder to find her giant of a brother standing inside the main entrance gate with two of my men, unconscious, under each of his massive arms. “I’m going to kill him.”

               I grabbed her by the wrist before she could leap out the window and carry out her threat.  She allowed me to lead her out of the fortress to the main gate. Her brother’s dark gaze fell on me as he dropped my unconscious men.

               “I’ll be taking my sister back.” He growled.

               My crew looked between me and the giant. Some of them were questioning my judgement thinking Alira to be nothing more than a common whore, others were looking at her to see if she was worth the fight they thought was about to happen. Alira vanished from my side in a second and I stared in awe as she lunged for her brother. She moved swiftly, like a deadly cat of prey, no one had seen her move. Everyone stared in awe as her fist connected with the giants’ gut with enough force he doubled over and spittle flew from his lips.

               Her arm hooked around his neck as he doubled over and I stared in awe as she flipped forward, flipping him with her. Viktor landed flat on his back with Alira landing atop his chest knocking the wind from his lungs. She glared down at him as he stared up in a daze. Every member of my crew standing in the courtyard had their mouths agape as they stared in wonder at the lethal beauty.

               “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Alira snarled. “What happened to respecting my fucking wishes?!”

               “You’re still a part of MY crew, Alira!” Viktor snapped back and appeared to be struggling against her hold on him. “Come back to camp, we’re leaving for a prize in the morning.”

               Alira got to her feet releasing the giant from her hold before turning her blazing jade eyes on me burning with a different kind of fire. “We’ll talk later.” She smoothed out her wrinkle free jade corset her hands lightly brushing against her revealed hips poking out between her skirt and her short corset that exposed a small portion of her midriff.

               Everything about her was maddening and bewitching. I held my hand out to her curious if she’d come to me and smirked as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. She stood her ground, her deep jade gaze flicking about to our audience before she turned on her heel, stubborn as ever.

               “Goodnight, Captain Vane.” She sauntered away with a seductive sway to her hips that made me want to follow her but I hung back as the giant picked himself up and shot a dark look in my direction.

               His dark gaze trailed after his sister before turning back to me, “I know Alira can take care of herself against any opponent in combat…but she’s never shown an interest in someone before, she’s…” He looked over his shoulder to make sure she was out of earshot, “…she’s fragile when it comes to matters of the heart…if you hurt my sister, I’ll break you in two…are we clear?” He growled seeming to grow even taller as he glared down at me.

               I couldn’t help but smirk at this, Alira made it seem like her brother didn’t care about her yet here he was threatening me if I jeopardized her happiness. “It’s not my intention to hurt her.”

               “I don’t care if it’s your intention, intent means nothing to me.” He snarled before turning to follow Alira back to camp.

              


	16. Chapter 16

(Alira)

               “CANONS!”

               “Fuck!” I hissed under my breath and wrapped my arms around Jake shielding him from debris as the ship flanking our prize began firing on us both. “WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?!” I snarled over the screams and shouts of our prize’s crew and the few panicked shouts of our newest recruits and the few injured.

               Jake trembled in my arms. “Th-thanks Alira.” He squeaked as he realized he was completely unscathed.

               “Get up in the crow’s nest and keep low.” I tucked a knife into his boot and handed him a pistol. “Get going.”

               “Pirates! Not from Nassau!” One of our newest crew members yelled back at me.

               “Dimitri! I need a boost!” I yelled as I sprinted toward our quartermaster pointing in the direction I wanted to go.

               Dimitri shook his head but assumed the position to catch me and throw me, “Viktor is going to kill me for this.” He groaned as I leapt into his arms, planting my feet on his open hand, crouching low as he spun once to get some more force behind his throw.  He launched me toward our prize.

               I flipped through the air and caught one of the ropes of their mast in one hand slashing it free below me with my knife and swung to the opposite ship with a battle cry. Once I was over the enemies ship I released my grip on the rope and landed in a crouch on their main deck. Unsheathing the two curved blades on my back, I jumped into the fray. I killed a dozen men before they realized they’d been infiltrated, moving as quietly as death himself. It had been awhile since I’d had to utilize so many of my assassin skills in combat to take down so many foes.

               In a matter of minutes, the canon fire ceased and every man aboard the pirate’s vessel was dead. I was soaked in their blood, it stained my sandy white hair a deep bloody crimson and dripped from the ends of my blades. As I reappeared atop the main deck I heard the screams of terror from the prize we’d taken before we’d been rudely interrupted by the now dead vultures. With a single glare they all fell quiet.

               “Consider yourselves lucky that I’m letting you leave with your lives.” I hissed at the men as I clambered aboard the prize and whistled for the crew to come clear the cargo hold of the ship I’d just taken.

               Dimitri shook his head as he lumbered toward me, easily towering over every member of the crew of the prize we’d just taken. They all stared at us in terror, me drenched in blood, half our crew looking like giants. Many of the men were praying to false gods for protection. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at this as I headed back to The Atlas, blood sloshing in my boots leaving a trail of blood and gore in my wake. Our newest recruits paled as I hopped back onto our ship.

               “Alira? Is it safe for me to come down?!” Jake called from the crow’s nest.

               “Yeah, come on down.”

               He peered over the edge of the railing of the crow’s nest and stared down at me in horror as he took in my blood-soaked appearance. “A-are you okay?!”

               I shrugged, “None of its mine, don’t worry.”

               Viktor pursed his lips into a frown as I approached him to use his cabin to clean myself up the best I could. He thought better than to try and reprimand me for my actions and instead folded his massive arms across his chest and fixed me with a reproachful look.

               “I got you a second ship, brother, the least you could do is say thank you.” I smirked as I brushed past him and ducked into his cabin.

               As I wiped the blood off my skin and tried to get it out of my hair, the crew took inventory of the pirate ship and released our prize. Half the crew commandeered the new vessel to sail it into port at Nassau. Perhaps if Viktor didn’t want it, I could give it to Captain Vane since his ship had been given to Flint by that Guthrie bitch. Since we had limited water reserves, I attempted too use sea water to scrub the blood off of my clothes and hair. The down side to having such fair hair is that it stained very easily and now my hair had an eerie rust colored tint to it that would slowly fade to varying shades of pink before returning to normal. It’d be pink for days.

               I returned to the main deck and found that every member of the crew save for Jake, Viktor and Dimitri was avoiding my gaze and shying away from me if I got too close. As always, once people saw what I was capable of, they treated me like a monster, like the demon I truly was. Viktor and Dimitri were locked in conversation with the few surviving members of our original crew that left the Asian Isles. Jake scrambled to my side and threw his arms around my middle.

               “Thanks for saving me again, Alira.” Jake grinned.

               I lightly pat him on the head and ruffled his ginger hair, “Anytime. Thanks for not treating me like a monster.”

               Jake looked to me curiously before looking around to the wary faces of the crew that ducked and bowed anytime my gaze flicked in their direction. “I don’t think you’re a monster.” He grinned, “I think you’re more like a warrior princess.”

               I scoffed at this, “That’s silly.”

               “Boy! I told you to get more bandages!” The ship’s doctor hollered causing Jake to jump and scramble away.

               I went to lean against the ship’s railing and look out at the turquoise waters as we sailed across the sea, back to Nassau. As we drew nearer to port, with Nassau just on the horizon, I spotted another ship heading into port. Reminded of one of our first successful returns to Nassau with The Ranger coming to port at the same time, I smiled softly to myself. Upon closer look with a spyglass I was able to make out the ship’s name, The Fancy. I wasn’t familiar with it. There were a few crews who were relatively new, like us, that hadn’t done much to stand out on the island.

               As I turned to move to the bow of the ship to get a better look at Nassau in hopes of catching a glimpse of Captain Vane in the fort, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, someone was watching me. I turned with the spyglass and spotted a man atop The Fancy with a spyglass in hand, the lens fixed on me. There was something familiar about the man and his single revealed cloudy eye. I’d run into him the night I met Captain Vane for the first time, he’d been in my way when I stormed out of the brothel after striking down the man who’d stolen from us and his friends. There was one thing I’d taken away from our brief interaction, he had eyes like mine, the eyes of a killer.

               He didn’t react at having been found out. A small cryptic smile tugged at the corners of his lips. I frowned and walked away to the bow of the ship. His gaze followed me until I was out of sight, I could feel it on me and it made my skin crawl. Who the hell was he?

               When we got to port and anchored our ship the men began loading up the long boats with cargo, I hopped in the first boat with Dimitri to row to shore and noticed the man with the killer’s eyes aboard The Fancy also clambering into a long boat with another member of the crew. His gaze was upon me once more, making my skin crawl.

               As we rowed to shore, I spotted Jack Rackham appearing to be moving from camp to camp imploring someone to allow him to sail with them. It didn’t appear to be going well for him, most the people he approached ignored him or punched him.

               “Alira?” Dimitri looked to me curiously as I clenched my fists in my lap as I saw a group of men surround Jack. They knocked him to the ground and began kicking him.

               “I’ll be back to help you with the cargo.” I leapt out of the longboat and waded through the water to shore before sprinting toward the group of men. They were too far and Jack looked pretty bloody. Withdrawing a long-bladed knife from a sheath strapped to my thigh I hurled it with a precise accuracy causing it to pierce through the foot of one of the men.

               He let out a wail of pain and crumpled to the sand causing the rest of his mates to stop and look around frantically. I darted forward putting myself between Jack and the men.

               “Unless you’d all like to start losing heads, I suggest you get the fuck away from my friend.” I hissed.

               One of the idiots stumbled forward with a roar of rage not heeding my warning. I unsheathed the curved blades strapped to my back before he’d drawn a breath and sliced one of them clean through his neck before any of the others could call out to stop him. His head rolled to the sand and a hush fell on the beach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri shaking his head.

               “Commit this to memory, you louts!” I snarled. “Jack Rackham is a friend of Alira Krasimir, anyone who dares to cause him harm will answer to me.”

               The men before me backed down and dragged away their mate with the blade still sticking out of his foot. Once they were gone I offered Jack a hand up. His gaze fell on the head lying in the sand next to him and he blanched a little before reluctantly accepting my hand.

               “Alira.” He bowed his head in thanks.

               “You alright?” I asked before the foul smell of urine hit my nostrils, “What’s tha-.”

               “They pissed on me before you stepped in.” He said bitterly avoiding meeting my gaze.

               “I could kill them all if you like.” I smirked causing the corners of his lips to twitch as he nearly cracked a smile.

               “I don’t think killing a few of them is going to solve any of my problems, thank you.”

               “I could kill them ALL, Jack.” I repeated putting extra emphasis on the word all.

               He paled again, “I don’t doubt it, but that’s not the answer.” He straightened himself with as much dignity as he could muster before offering me a dismissive nod of his head, “Thank you, Alira.”

               I watched him walk away with a frown on my face before returning to shore to help Dimitri with the cargo. The surrounding crowd parted as I moved everyone scrambling to stay out of my path. Dimitri had all the cargo unloaded onto a cart to pull to the exchange to be sold. As I crossed the beach I noticed the man who’d been watching me before the man with the eyes of a killer, his gaze was upon me. There was another man at his side, taller, stocky build with ginger hair and matching trimmed beard who appeared to be tending to their own cargo. All of the barrels they had were stained in blood and from the murderous aura of the man with the scar over his clouded right eye, I had a feeling it was an unnecessary slaughter.

               Dimitri sighed as I met him at the cart. “You know Viktor doesn’t like you getting involved in other crews, Alira. How many times do I have to remind yo-.”

               “Then stop reminding me. I don’t give a damn.” I hissed.

               Dimitri sighed once more but kept quiet. We made our way to the exchange and I noticed the ginger man who’d been with the eerie man with the scar over his eye, just ahead of us. He appeared to be having a disagreement with the proprietor of the exchange regarding the condition of the bloody barrels containing their cargo. As their tones began to darken and their voices began to rise I spotted a splash of tightly coiled blonde hair emerge from the side street.

               Eleanor Guthrie joined the fray looking like she’d already had a long day and it was barely noon, “What’s going on here?” She demanded coolly.

               The ginger man turned to her and kept his speech polite but his tone still letting on to his irritation, “Ma’am the goods were presented for consignment but your man here refused to pay full freight for it, owing to the conditions the barrels are in.”

               “Put up a fight, did they?” Eleanor was unphased by his words.

               “Once we were on board, the crew turned, gave us no choice.” I could detect the lie in the ginger haired man’s every word. “There was no malice in it.” Another lie, though he himself didn’t seem to be the malicious sort, there was regret laced in his lie. He was too soft hearted for the type of crew he’d joined.

               Eleanor turned to him, “Mister…” She tried to get a name out of him.

               “Meeks Ma’am, Quartermaster of The Fancy.” He replied keeping his speech polite.

               “Mr. Meeks, do you have any idea what happens when a marginally reputable cargo ship enters a civilized port and attempts to unload 50 barrels full of cargo covered in blood? This material, all must be unboxed and reboxed into clean containers before I can even think of shipping it out. Between you and I, which one of us should bear the cost of that?” She paused before continuing, “Whatever happened aboard that ship, it was a costly fuck-up but it wasn’t my fuck-up and I’m not about to pay for it.” As much as I disliked her, it was fun watching her talk down to men who thought they could swindle her.

               “Ma’am, I must beg your understanding.” Mr. Meeks tried again, “My crew is new to this place. Going forward, we’ll certainly keep this issue in mind-.”

               Eleanor interrupted him tired of his attempt at begging, “Mr. Meeks who is the captain of The Fancy?”

               “Ned Low.” Was that the man with the eyes of a killer who’d been eyeing me since we got to port?

               “Please relay to Captain Low that it is his responsibility to manage the taking of prizes to avoid situations like this in the future. If there are any savings in the repacking of these goods, I’ll be sure to pass them on to you.” He attempted to try again, “Good Afternoon.” She said dismissively and turned on her heel. Her gaze swept over me and paused for a moment as she took in the unusual look of my blood-stained hair.

               I held her gaze for a long moment refusing to back down and smirked as she attempted to hold my gaze trying to rise to the challenge. The moment she focused on my teal eyes hardened by death a visible shiver rolled down her spine and she hurriedly looked away, admitting defeat and retreated to her tavern.

               Dimitri looked down at me, “What was that about?”

               “Girl stuff.” I shrugged.

               “She still has feelings for Vane and you’re telling her you’re not handing him over?” He surmised with a smile.

               I shot him a glare, “I have no claim to him and its really none of your business.” I turned to storm away.

               “Hey, where are you going?” Dimitri called after me.

               “You can take care of things from here.” I shrugged and disappeared in the crowded sandy streets heading into town.

               Keeping to the rooftops and shadows, I managed to make it through town to the edge of the city to the road that led to the fort. I made it to the wall undetected and scaled it with ease. When I flipped over top of the ledge landing swiftly atop the wall I noticed the two men standing watch stare at me in awe.

               “Where’s Captain Vane?” I demanded as I flipped off the wall landing swiftly before them.

               The men continued to stare, it was the first time they’d seen me in my natural state, weighed down by an arsenal of blades with blood staining my hair and clothes. One of them pointed into the fort and I flipped down from lookout’s post to the ground below landing in a soft crouch absorbing the shock of my fall with a bend of my knees. As I wandered into the fort easily getting lost in the tunnels I bumped into one of Captain Vane’s new men, I’d noticed him keeping close to Captain Vane and figured he was in the new inner circle.

               “Where’s Captain Vane?” I asked before he could speak.

               “This way.” He nodded his head politely before leading me through the stone maze of tunnels to a wooden door at the end of a long curving hall. He paused to listen at the door but I pushed past him and hurled it open. My heart dropped as I saw Captain Vane sitting on the bed next to a familiar pretty face, Idelle, one of the whores from the brothel who’d guessed my feeling for Captain Vane.

               They both jumped at the sound of the door being thrown open and turned to me. Idelle leapt to her feet and held her hands up for peace. “Alira, I can exp-.”

               I cut her off with a sharp look, “I’m not sure what you think you have to explain to me.” I hissed coolly before turning on my heel. Why was I so angry? It’s not like Captain Vane and I were actually involved, we’d kissed a few times and I naively thought he had feelings for me. How could I possibly be so stupid to think someone like him would take an interest in me? I was an inexperienced child when it came to matters of the heart.

               “Alira.” Captain Vane called my name, his voice sounding much huskier than usual and threatened to reduce me to a puddle.

               In truth, I had no idea why I’d even come here, after the weird stare down with Eleanor I felt unsettled and for some reason, I just wanted to see him. I thought being near him would settle my nerves and give me answers to my uneasiness. It was a stupid idea. Without casting either of them a second look, I pushed past the man at the door who’d shown me the way and took off in a huff.

               After a few twists and turns, I’d gotten myself hopelessly lost within the stone labyrinth of the fort. I was too stubborn and angry to call for help and wound myself further into the maze. As I came to the third dead end in ten minutes I sighed and slumped to the floor folding my arms around my knees. Closing my eyes, I retraced my steps in my mind trying to focus on how to find my way out without having to admit defeat and call for help.

               The sound of fast approaching footsteps alerted me to Captain Vane’s arrival, without looking I unsheathed one of the dozens of blades strapped to my person and pointed it in his direction. Turning my piercing jade eyes to him I found the tip of my blade pressed to his neck.

               “Alira.” My name on his lips made me weak at the knees. I pressed the blade to his throat applying the slightest bit of pressure, I wouldn’t be bewitched by him.

               “I don’t need an explanation, Captain Vane, I don’t rightly give a damn. You can do as you wish with any whore you fucking like. Why the hell are you chasing after me when there is already a whore in your bed?”

               His breathtaking blue green eyes ensnared me and I found myself losing my resolve found the anger I was trying to hide behind begin to dissipate causing the vulnerability and despair I felt to bubble up to the surface. He gripped my wrist in his hand and gently pulled it away from his neck applying just enough pressure to make me loosen my grip. The blade clattered to the stone floor. “It’s a misunderstanding, Alira.” His voice was like sinful black velvet, ensnaring me, weakening my resolve and drawing me in deeper.

               “I don’t need to hear it-.”

               He pulled me to my feet with one swift tug and I let out a gasp as I found myself pulled against his hardened body. His arms encircled me before I could try to flee holding me tightly against his toned chest. “Listen, little girl.”

               I bristled at his words but couldn’t break from his hold.

               “I invited her here for information gathering purposes, that’s it.” His husky voice came out in a growl.

               “What information?” I asked, silently cursing myself as my voice came out meek and deflated, like a lovesick fool who’d played with fire and gotten burned.

               “About what’s going on in town, politics, trades, and you…”

               “Me?” I snarled as rage consumed me, “What about me?!”

               Captain Vane chuckled, the sound alone was enough to quell the rage inside of me, “You spend a lot of time with many of the whores and they’ve taken a liking to you. I was curious what they’d learned, what could make you smile, what made you laugh, and what could make you happy.”

               My heart skipped a beat at this, “…why...”

               “If I asked you, I wasn’t sure if you’d answer honestly or try and fight me.” He smirked.

               “Maybe both.” I huffed. “And what have you learned, Captain Vane?”

               “Nothing I didn’t already know.” He shrugged.

               “And what’s that?”

               “You’re always guarded, you reveal nothing to anyone...except maybe Anne…and perhaps myself on rare occasions.” A sexy as hell smirk wormed onto his lips making my heart pound in my chest.

               “Don’t get too full of yourself Captain Vane.” I warned him my voice starting out strong but faltering as he trailed his index finger along my neck sweeping beneath my chin tilting my face upward. Desire burned within me as my gaze met his and I saw a primal hunger revealed within his gaze.

               He captured my lips in a sultry kiss that made me weak at the knees. I shivered in his arms as I hooked my arms around his neck in an attempt to keep myself upright as I kissed him back with a fire. My body felt strange, it was hot and tingly anywhere our skin made contact. Euphoria washed over me threatening to transcend into pure ecstasy as I lost myself in his kiss. A soft girlish swoon escaped me as my back hit the wall as he deepened the kiss and pressed me back. His lips pulled into a smile against mine at the ridiculous sound that I’d somehow let escape me and I felt my face burn.

               As he tangled his hand in my hair he broke the kiss and gave my hair a curious look noting the strange rust colored hue. “What happened?” He asked somewhat breathlessly as he took a step away from me looking like he was battling for control.

               Was it possible he was holding back because of my inexperience, because he didn’t want to rush me or pressure me into… the thought alone was enough to make me blush. It took me a moment to regulate my breathing. His gaze drifted from my hair as he lightly trailed his fingers through it. He took in my blood-stained clothing and his eyes widened for a moment.

               “Were you hurt?”

               I couldn’t help but laugh at this. “No…someone tried to take our prize from us earlier… they made the mistake of hurting some of my crew…I may have gone a little overboard.” I shrugged. “It’ll take days to get all the blood out of my hair.”

               “So, you and your crew took out another crew?” He surmised with a smile.

               “No, not my crew. Just me.”

               His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, “And yet you doubt you could best me in a fight.”

               I nodded, “I still do.” Though I wasn’t sure if it was because of skill or if I knew my feelings for him would get in the way. Whether he knew it or not, Charles Vane had a power over me. If I wasn’t careful, it could be the death of me.

 

              

              

              


	17. Chapter 17

(Alira)

               I woke before the sun and went about my morning training. Starting with a swim to The Atlas and back to shore, a climb of the bluffs, some sprints across the sandy shoreline and finished up with some weapon training. By the time I’d finished my training, washed up and saw to my morning duties with the crew, it was about midday.

               Captain Vane had a meeting with Miss Guthrie and the others they conducted their meetings with for trade and other drab politics I didn’t much care for. It irritated me that they were together, but after our conversation the night before, I didn’t feel as irritated by it. Eleanor Guthrie was no threat to me, despite the history she and Captain Vane shared. I headed into town with a mind to visit Anne but paused as I spotted the man from the day before who’d tried to reason with Miss Guthrie about the price for his bloodied goods. He was a member of the crew of The Fancy that had shown up not too long after we had. Their captain was a cold man with mismatched eyes that held a darkness to them, a darkness like my own eyes, the eyes of a killer.

               Curiosity got the better of me and I drew nearer to listen in. The ginger haired man, Mr. Meeks, seemed worried about the well being of his crew, himself and even Miss Guthrie herself and hinted at some kind of unique item the crew had unearthed when they took their last prize The Good Fortune. He wanted her to depose of Ned Lowe as Captain, the mention of her deposing captains made my blood boil. I remembered what she had done to Captain Vane with such an act.

               My stomach twisted into knots, I shouldn’t be eavesdropping but something about their conversation had me on edge. I had a feeling Mr. Meeks’ warning hadn’t come soon enough and Captain Low was going to make some kind of play. Though I loathed Miss Guthrie, I had a feeling it might still hurt Captain Vane if something were to happen to her. Groaning, I pulled myself away from the window and trudged into the bar being careful to keep myself low, my head bent and my face concealed.

               I found a place tucked away in the back of the bar and watched as Eleanor left her office and went upstairs for her meeting. Mr. Meeks stepped out of her office and went to have a seat near the bar, apparently his business was not done here. Not long after Eleanor went upstairs and Mr. Meeks got himself a drink, I noticed the man with the mismatched gaze, swathed in black step through the door.

               His lethal eyes flicked about before finding his target, Mr. Meeks, sitting at a table near the bar. He didn’t even notice me, though in his defense, no one else had taken notice of me either. I possessed many skills as an assassin, I could blend in with crowds, avoid being seen when I so chose. There were a few men flanking him one stood post at the door and another went with him to approach Mr. Meeks.

               Though I wasn’t close enough to hear them, I could read enough from their body language and expressions to get the gist of what they were saying. Mr. Meeks was in trouble. I didn’t care about him, in all honesty I didn’t give a damn about anyone here save for Captain Vane, even Miss Guthrie but I stayed because I knew if things went south and she were to get harmed when I could have done something to prevent it, Captain Vane would be upset.

               I watched as Captain Low pulled a concealed blade tucked into a sheath behind his back and set it on the table in front of them. Mr. Meeks tensed at whatever he’d said as he placed the blade on the table and made a move to get to his feet. The other man who’d accompanied Captain Low clapped a strong hand on his shoulder and held him in his seat. A small smirk wormed its way onto my lips at the prospect of getting to see this fellow killer’s skills. Was he skilled? Did he possess the training of the assassination arts too?

               My smile fell as I watched Captain Low and the man who’d accompany him overpower Mr. Meeks and force him down onto the table before Captain Low began to saw away at his neck with the knife. There was no skill, no formal training, no significant strength. He did not walk the same shadows of death as I did. He was a brute, sloppy, untrained but ultimately more dangerous for it. An indiscriminate killer was by far more terrifying than a trained one.

               A sigh of disappointment escaped me as I watched, bored, as the brute attempted to saw through his subordinate’s neck with the knife. Mr. Meeks let out a guttural scream of pain as the knife slowly began to hack away at the back of his neck. My jade eyes flicked to the stairs as I saw Eleanor Guthrie descend them rapidly with Captain Vane at her heels. His breathtaking eyes met mine in an instant, the only one to notice my presence.

               There was an unspoken command, a plea in his gaze and in that moment, I knew I’d made the right choice in coming here. His new crew would not stand behind him if he acted to protect Miss Guthrie as she was a liability. He wanted me to protect her.

               Eleanor stared at the scene before her in horror as Mr. Meeks screams finally fell short with one last swing from Captain Low. Mr. Meeks head rolled to the floor. Captain Low tipped the table with the still writhing body of Mr. Meeks dropping his blood covered corpse to the floor to land near his head. It was a ghastly display of power meant to insight panic and horror. I folded my arms across my chest before rising to my feet as Captain Low turned his gaze to Miss Guthrie.

               Captain Vane relaxed as he realized I’d received his silent plea. For him, and only for him, I would not allow any harm to come to the Guthrie bitch.

               “I don’t want to see you in my place again!” Eleanor’s fear made her lash out, she took a shaky step forward trying to stay strong and commanding but I could see the look in her baby blues. She was nearly petrified with fear; her body was moving through sheer willpower alone. I had to commend her for her act of bravery, even if it was foolish. “I don’t want to see you on my island, again.” She seemed to be gaining confidence with every shaky step, “Take your men, take your shit, and seek life elsewhere.”

               As she finished her fear filled tirade, one of her guards stepped forward and placed the tip of his blade to Captain Low’s throat. This was going to end badly for all involved. Captain Vane tensed, sensing what I had sensed. Captain Low, the killer that he was, would not stand for this. Swiftly I pushed through the crowd to get closer to Eleanor.

               The man who’d accompanied Low into the tavern made a move to draw his weapon. Captain Low waved him away with a smirk and turned to face his attacker unaffected by the promise of death. “I’d appreciate it if you’d remove that from my face, friend.”

               “Did ya not hear the lady, friend?” Miss Guthrie’s guard spoke with the faintest hint of an Irish accent.

               “Alright.” Captain Low’s eyes narrowed, I could see the bloodlust within them, the hunger for more violence growing. He turned and acted as if he were going to retreat waiting for his opponent to release a breath of relief before spinning on him in an animalistic rage drawing his blade sporadically. His movements uncalculated and irregular making it nearly impossible to determine his next move.

               I detested fighting people who flew into blind rages and were violent for the sake of being violent, those who killed for fun with absolutely no art behind it. Though he was hard to read, his strikes weren’t strong or precise, he lacked skill, swinging blind. He didn’t stand a chance against me in combat. With his harried movements he managed to parry off the guard with ease. Eleanor looked panicked and scared but tried to hold her ground trying to show she had faith in her guard.

               Captain Vane stalked along the outside of the crowd watching the skirmish with interest his eyes flicking back to me. Captain Low gutted the guard with one of his frenzied slashes and Eleanor paled considerably. Low turned his mismatched gaze to Eleanor, holding her gaze as he held out his blade and slowly stalked toward the fallen man intending to finish off his prey, another scare tactic.

               “Don’t.” Eleanor’s voice wavered, pleading for her guard’s life as Captain Low pressed the blade to the back of his neck before sinking it into his flesh.

               As her guard’s lifeless body hit the floor, she began to scan the surrounding crowd frantically looking for a friendly face, anyone that would save her as Captain Low fixed her with his feral gaze. I saw two of his men snaking through the crowd heading toward the panicked blonde and let out a low growl of annoyance as I unsheathed two blades before darting forward.

               “I’m sorry we’ve had such a rough go of it you and I.” Captain Low spoke meaning to distract her as his men swooped in to kill her. “I’m afraid I’m simply enjoying myself way too much to consider leaving this place.”

               Eleanor flinched as she saw the two men approach her with weapons drawn. I flipped over the heads of a few onlookers landing swiftly before her and expertly swung my two curved blades with enough force I cleaved the attacker’s heads from their bodies, a perfect clean cut to each of them.

               “Well, Miss Guthrie, that’s two from the contract.” I spoke shaking the terrified blonde from the dark recesses of her mind where she’d retreated. She blinked and stared back at me wildly, “Did you want to add anymore to the contract?”

               Relief flooded her gaze as she realized I’d saved her and she straightened up, filling with confidence once more. “No, thank you, Alira. That’s all for now, but perhaps we can revisit that contract a little later.” She put on a strong face and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. Now that she was safe, she was back to playing self-proclaimed princess.

               I turned to Captain Low and saw a wicked smirk twist onto his lips. “You again.”

               “Friends of yours?” I asked him indicating the bodies of his men, the same thing I’d asked him the night we met.

               “I’m not the type to make friends.” He responded with the same cryptic smile he’d had the night we met.

               “Then get the hell out.” I tightened my hold on my blades, adjusting them slightly, readying to throw one of them right through his skull.

               “What an interesting little girl.” He smirked before motioning to the rest of his men and making his way out of the tavern.

               Captain Vane gave me a nod of thanks before taking his leave as well. Eleanor nearly collapsed against me once the danger was gone. I sheathed one of my blades keeping the other out and at the ready as I steered her to her office.

               Eleanor crumpled into the chair behind her desk before reaching for a bottle of some hard liquor in her desk drawer and taking a long gulp. She took a second gulp before setting the bottle on the table. Her eyes looked to me standing at the door with a single blood-soaked blade in hand, muscles tense, perception heightened and ready to take on anyone or anything that tried to come through the door.

               “Th-thank you, Alira…”

               “I didn’t do it for you.” I replied coolly, “And I wasn’t lying, there’s going to be a contract. Two kills. I’ll give it to you cheap, ten gold.”

               “That’s cheap?” She scoffed.

               “For clients I don’t like, yes.” I shrugged.

               Eleanor nodded, “Fine.”

               We sat in silence for a long moment.

               “I know you didn’t do it for me, but thank you. Any interest in working for me-?” Elanor began but I cut her off with a sigh.

               “Miss Guthrie, let’s be clear. You don’t like me, I don’t like you and I sure as hell wouldn’t want to work for you. Another thing, I am not a sell sword or some second-rate bouncer, I am an assassin. If you hire me, you are hiring me to KILL people not break up fights between drunks, you give me targets, I eliminate those targets, that is what an assassin does. So, unless you have a list of people you want dead, I’ll be taking my ten gold and our business is done.” I bent forward and unstrapped a small yet sturdy blade from my calf, tucked into my boot and placed it on her desk before holding my hand out for the gold.

               She placed the gold in my hand and looked to the blade I’d put on her desk. “What’s that?”

               “I thought you were smart, Miss Guthrie, can’t you see, it’s a weapon.” I smirked.

               “For what?”

               “It’s multipurpose really, slashing, stabbing, whichever you like.” I shrugged as I pocketed the gold coins. “Let’s call it a gift with purchase. Keep it on you.” I made my way to the door, “And I would act quickly to hire some new security, if I were you.”

               “Thank you, Alira.”


	18. Chapter 18

(Alira)

               As night fell, I quickly scaled the wall of the fort before flipping over the ledge my body pulling tightly into a spiraling flip. Landing swiftly atop one of the canons, I startled the two lookouts on duty. They jumped at my sudden appearance.

               “Where’s Captain Vane?” I demanded.

               They both pointed toward the fort and I grumbled a curse under my breath. I hated that damn fort. It was a fucking maze. Sighing I hopped off the canon and made my way toward the fort. I didn’t make it more than halfway across the courtyard before I was stopped by one of Vane’s newest crewmembers. He was a tall giant of a man, not quite as tall as Viktor but fairly close and just as muscular.

               “What?!” I growled as he blocked my path with his arms folded across his chest, my anger made my accent much sharper and harsher than usual.

               “Got a lot of weapons, tiny one.” He scoffed as he took note of my heavily armed appearance. “You even know how to use them?”

               I smirked, “care to find out?”

               “I wouldn’t, if I were you.” A familiar voice that made my heart skip a beat sounded near the entrance of the inner interior of the fort. I peered around the giant who’d blocked my path and felt my heart start to pound in my chest as I spotted Captain Vane leaning in the open doorway of the interior of the fort looking sexy as hell in his tight trousers and his deep jade colored cotton shirt that was open enough in the front to reveal enough of his taut chest to make my cheeks redden.

               The giant turned and frowned. “Why? She’s tiny.” His large index finger jabbed me in the chest near my left shoulder rough enough had I not been on guard I’d probably have toppled over. He paused and turned to me as he realized I didn’t budge at his violent poke. “Huh?”

               “I advise you to stop touching me before you lose your whole fucking arm.” I snarled.

               “Alira, please do-.” Captain Vane attempted to reprimand me but cut off with a sigh as he realized it was useless, I didn’t take orders. He turned his attention to the giant instead, “if you’re attached to that arm, you may want to do as she says.”

               The giant looked down at me curiously before pulling his hand away. He frowned once more, “why do you keep the tiny one around? She’s a weakn-.” The oaf didn’t finish his sentence as I let out a roar of rage and barreled into him.

               Though he was tall, brawny and strong as hell, he went down hard. There was a loud thundering boom as his massive back smacked into the ground. I landed atop his chest unsheathing one of my many blades as I landed and pressed it against his throat before he’d even realized what had happened.

               “Call me tiny one, one more fucking time and I’ll gladly send you to your next life.” I seethed with rage.

               The giant blinked a few times still trying to figure out what had just happened before staring at me incredulously. “Oh, the kitten has claw-.” He cut off as I pressed the flat edge of my blade into his throat applying enough pressure to cut off his oxygen supply.

               “Don’t forget it.” I hissed before flipping to my feet gracefully and sheathing my blade.

               Captain Vane smirked at my display before extending his hand to me. “Alira, come.” His tone was commanding and I saw amusement dancing in his breathtaking oceanic eyes. He was poking fun at me. Testing me to see if I’d submit to him.

               I felt compelled to place my hand in his. Something about the dreamy look in his eyes and the way the cotton shirt molded to his gorgeously sculpted body made me want to give in, submit to him. I gulped, feeling nervous and anxious before taking a shaky step toward him. My body moved on its own accord, my hand reaching for his. I snapped back to my senses and swatted his hand away with a growl before shoving past him. Marching off with a determined stride. It was time we had a conversation, he owed me for saving that Guthrie bitch.

               Captain Vane chuckled at my defiance, “Stubborn girl.”

               The husky tone to his voice sent a delightful shiver down my spine. Before long I realized I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but I was too proud and stubborn to turn and ask Captain Vane for help since I’d made such a dramatic show of dominance by brushing him off and leading the way. He followed me, sticking close enough I could practically feel the heat radiating off of his body behind me. If I slowed my pace he’d surely walk right into me.

               After nearly twenty minutes of walking and taking turns at random we ended up right back where we started. My entire body burned with the heat of embarrassment. I turned and saw Captain Vane smirking victoriously. Amusement danced in his bright blue green eyes filling me with humiliation.

               “Did you have something else you needed to tell Ulfrich?” He pondered with a sly smile that threatened to cripple me.

               I clenched my fists at my sides. “N-No!”

               Captain Vane’s lips twitched his smile turning into an amused smirk that made my heart race. This man was dangerous. He could fell me with a single look.  “Come.” He extended his hand to me again. Though there was amusement still dancing in his gaze there was also a hint of command and seriousness to his tone of voice. There would be repercussions if I defied him again.

               Reluctantly I placed my hand in his. My pulse quickened as his hand easily enveloped my own. He effortlessly pulled me toward him and a soft gasp escaped me as I found myself pressed up against his hard body. Hot flames of desire flared up inside of me as my entire body grew warm from our closeness.

               A soft warm chuckle escaped him as my body unconsciously trembled against him. “What’s wrong, little girl?”

               “D-don’t c-call me that.” I snapped at him but my voice didn’t come out nearly as loud or as harsh as I had wanted it was more like a breathless pleading gasp.

               His fingers delicately caressed my neck sending another shiver down my spine. The skin beneath his touch burned wherever he came into contact. He gently caught my chin in his grasp and tilted my face upward. My heart raced unsteadily in my chest as he leaned forward and captured my lips in a sultry kiss. His other hand, engulfing mine, shifted so our fingers were interlocked. The subtle shift in movement and increased contact caused a ridiculous girlish swooning sigh to escape me.

               I felt his lips pull into a smile against my own. My face burned as he chuckled and broke our kiss leaving me hot, panting and wanting more of him. His smile threatened to reduce me to a puddle as he gripped my hand tightly in his urging another soft sound from my lips that instantly made me bury my face behind my long pink tinged sandy white hair.

               He pulled me along behind him. I tried to memorize the way but for some reason his hand gripping mine was enough of a distraction, I was still completely lost. We arrived at his bedchamber a few moments later. Just as he was about to push open the door, one of his men approached.

               “Ah, Captain Vane, Miss Guthrie is here…she’s waiting in your room.” He halted us before we could open the door.

               My blood turned to ice in my veins at this. I tried to pull my hand back but his grip tightened, issuing a silent command that I wasn’t to leave his side. I shot him a glare and squeezed back even harder with a silent rebuttal that I don’t take orders. He smirked at this.

               “Must you fight me at every turn?” He chuckled.

               “It’s in my nature.” I said with a shrug and felt my heart skip a beat as his smile widened.

               He dismissed his crewman and pushed open the door. Eleanor was sitting in a chair near the bed with her head in her hands. I had to give her some credit she did a good job playing damsel in distress, I could see how men could fall for such an act, but Captain Vane was unmoved as he pulled me into the room behind him.

               Eleanor lifted her head with tears already clinging to her sun kissed cheeks. Her eyes widened as she spotted me at Captain Vane’s side. Her gaze swept over our interlocked fingers but she decided against switching up her strategy and sticking to the poor helpless princess routine.

               “I don’t see a move I can make from here. If I move against him directly, his men retaliate and I don’t have the muscle to withstand it. Even if I could muster up that kind of support, I couldn’t get away with it. Not after such a public display of loss as today.” Eleanor began her eyes welling with tears, “not so brazenly. The consortium is fragile. It would be toppled. I’m simply not willing to allow that to happen. I suspect it’s only a matter of time before he makes a move against me.” She slowly rose to her feet trying to sway Captain Vane with a look before she said something that really made my blood boil, “You want me to believe that you have some concern for me? Then show it.”

               I looked to Captain Vane curiously. He didn’t look as unmoved as he did when we’d first stepped into the room. He did have concern for her but he was in a predicament, he couldn’t move to help her if his men had nothing to gain from it. My heart hurt as I realized he was mulling it over trying to think of some plan to rush to her aid.

               With a sigh, I wrenched my hand from his and shot a dark look in Eleanor’s direction. “Miss Guthrie, as we discussed earlier, you know my price. All you need to do is hire me for my services.”

               “That’s too obvious a move and thanks to your display earlier there is a little unrest that I’ve been hiring an assassin to do my bidding.” She snapped now that she was no longer in immediate danger and seemed to have calmed down after the day’s events all gratitude, she had for me saving her life was gone.

               “Next time shall I stand back and watch you die?” I asked her coolly.

               “Alira.” Charles warned me; his tone sharp.

               Something about him trying to reprimand me for upsetting her really got under my skin and I threw a glare in his direction. “Sorry, I appear to be in your way. I’ll show myself ou-.”

               “Alira!” His voice cut me off, raising his voice in such a commanding tone my knees nearly buckled. He caught my wrist in his hand, “stay put.”

               I threw a scowl in his direction and opened my mouth to retort but cut off with a squeak as he pulled me toward him. His strong arms encircled me pinioning me against him with ease. I let out a muffled shriek of rage as I realized he was completely immovable and unless I wanted to cause him serious harm or death, I wouldn’t be able to break free. Though if he kept the Guthrie bitch here for much longer it may push me to that level of anger that I’d be willing to hurt him to get away.

               “I already told you, Eleanor, I can’t save you-.” He growled his tone somewhat dismissive before she cut him off.

               “If you need something to induce your men into action, I know his crew hold an asset from their last prize that they deem of great value.” Her words worked like a snake charmer.

               “What asset?” Captain Vane asked with a somewhat strained sigh as he struggled to keep me pinned against him but from the sounds of his slightly labored breathing, I was getting closer to overpowering him.

               “I don’t know.” Eleanor replied before turning and walking out of the room shutting the door behind her.

               Once she left the room, Captain Vane released me from his hold. I lashed out at him striking him with a swift punch to the sternum once I was free. “Don’t. Do. That.” I glowered.

               He smirked and caught my wrist in his hand with ease before pulling me toward him once more. This time, however, instead of trying to hold me, he pressed his lips to mine. “It’s cute when you get so fired up.”

               My face burned at his words. “Don’t patronize me!”

               His hand around my wrist loosened, adjusting his grip so his thumb gingerly brushed against the sensitive skin over the artery in my wrist. It was such a sensual feeling I let out a soft gasp and nearly recoiled from him, but his strong arm at my back kept me from fleeing to safety. He was so intoxicating. He made my head spin. Why did I come here? There was a reason.

               My resolve was slipping with each maddening kiss that sparked wave after wave of pleasure and desire within me. I lost myself in his sultry kisses. Before I knew it, I found myself being toppled atop his bed. Panic suddenly gripped me as I realized what was next.

               Captain Vane froze, “Alira?”

               “W-what?” My voice went up two octaves.

               “You got really pale all of a sudden.” He remarked.

               “Did I?” My voice was still way too high.

               A soft chuckle escaped him as he dropped onto the bed beside me. My heart was pounding in my chest as his strong arms encircled me and I let out a squeak as he held me tightly against his body with his hard chest pressed into my back, but he didn’t do anything more. I breathed a little easier as I realized he wasn’t going to force me into anything I didn’t want or wasn’t ready for.

               “S-sorry.” I murmured softly as I started to relax in his warm embrace.

               “I’ll forgive you, on one condition.” He kissed the back of my neck sending a delightful shiver down my spine.

               “W-what’s that?” I asked breathlessly.

               “Stay here with me tonight. No running off in the middle of the night. Even if your giant of a brother tries to come and collect you.” His hot breath tickled the back of my neck.

               I nodded, not trusting my voice.

               “One more thing.”

               “W-what?”

               “Remove the armory from your person.” He chuckled indicating the plethora of weapons on my body that were quite possibly jabbing him uncomfortably. His grip on me slackened and I shakily got off the bed to unarm myself.

               For some reason it felt very intimate and made me feel vulnerable as I slowly began disarming myself, removing each weapon, one at a time. His eyes were glued to me making me feel hot. My fingers started to tremble beneath his gaze as I shakily removed each weapon, setting them next to the bed so I could get to them quickly. By the time I’d removed my last weapon I felt completely naked though I was still clothed.

               Captain Vane watched me with a predator like look. There was hunger and desire burning in his breathtaking gaze. Nervously I returned to the bed. I was a little hesitant not sure what I should do or where I should lay. He smiled and pulled me back to him to lie as we had been before with his arms firmly wrapped around me from behind and my back molded against his taut chest.

               He tenderly caressed my neck as he held me close. “You should warm my bed every night.” He kissed the back of my neck urging a soft moan from my lips.

               “Don’t say things you don’t mean.” I grumbled defensively.

               His grip around me tightened, “I do mean it.” He bit my neck causing a ridiculous and embarrassing cry to escape me.

               I clapped my hands over my mouth and attempted to pull away from him, but he was immovable once more.

               “If you keep making sounds like that, I won’t be able to hold myself back.” His husky voice breathed in my ear.

               I kept my hands over my mouth and nodded my understanding. He chuckled before settling into the bed. His grip on me remained firm but not uncomfortable. It was by far one of the most pleasant feelings I’d ever experienced, laying wrapped in his arms. After he was done teasing me, I was able to relax against him and close my eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

(Alira)

               I woke wrapped in Captain Vane’s strong arms with a smile on my face. Beams of warm sunlight spilled in from the window and I jolted upright. It was incredibly rare for me to sleep past sunrise. Captain Vane stirred beside me at my sudden movement.

               “What’s wrong?” He grumbled groggily, I didn’t think his voice could get any huskier or sexier but dear god his just awoken voice nearly made me swoon. What the hell was wrong with me?!

               “The sun’s already up.”

               Captain Vane propped himself up on his elbows and looked to the window. “So it is.” He chuckled at the flabbergasted expression on my face. “You’ve missed your early morning training.”

               “Sh-shut up!” I snapped and swatted at him, “it’s your fault for being so fucking comfortable.”

               He chuckled at this as my face reddened as I rethought my words. “That right?”

               “Ugh!” I shoved him away from me and moved to scramble out of bed only to let out a squeal as he caught me in his strong arms and pulled me back to him. “W-what are you doing?!”

               His warm breath danced across the nape of my neck sending a delightful shiver down my spine. “I thought you might be fun to tease early in the morning.” He smirked. “I was right.”

               “Piss off!” I elbowed him in the gut and flipped out of bed.

               He smirked as he watched me gather my weapons and get them all into place. “Instead of your ridiculous training regimen on the beach, that will now be difficult since everyone else is awake, why don’t you train with me and my men instead?”

               I frowned. “I don’t like training with other people, they slow me down.”

               His smirk grew. “Feisty as ever.”

               I folded my arms in front of my chest and grumbled, “I guess I’ll give it a go.”

               Captain Vane slowly stretched his lithe taut body and I felt my face grow hot as my gaze was glued to each well-defined muscle as he stretched. Heat spread through my core and I hurriedly looked away from him as my body burned. Thinking back on the greatest night of sleep I’d ever had I could remember the feel of his sculpted body against mine and how perfectly I fit in his arms.

               “Are we going or not?” I cleared my throat and moved toward the door turning my back on him not sure I could take watching him change without needing to fan myself.

               Captain Vane chuckled. I heard the sound of rustling cloth before I heard him putting on his boots and securing a cutlass at his hip. He approached me and I jumped as I felt his warm fingers tenderly brush the nape of my neck urging a soft gasp from my lips. We arrived at the courtyard to find most of his men already gathered. I could hear the clash of metal against metal and spotted two men standing in the center of the circle sparring.

               Their movements were untrained but had a lot of power behind them. They were all untrained. The skills they’d picked up were through necessity only. I frowned as I watched their sparring match.

               “Not impressed?” Captain Vane asked me softly.

               “Should I be?” I retorted.

               “In comparison to my crew you killed?” He asked curiously. There was no malice or blame in his voice, it was a simple question.

               “Stronger yes, but no more skilled with a blade. Though I’m sure they’ll do more damage.” I shrugged.

               One of the men standing next to me overheard my commentary and scoffed. He wasn’t one I’d seen around before. “The tiny one thinks she can do better?”

               A few men who knew more about me stiffened and shook their heads at his comment. I turned to the man with a sweet smile, “care to be my opponent?”

               “Alira.” Captain Vane shook his head, “try not to kill anyone before lunch.”

               I rolled my eyes at this as the two men who’d been standing in the center of the circle stepped out of it. The man who’d challenged me stepped into the center of the circle with a cutlass in hand. I followed after him but made no move to grab any of my weapons.

               “Why do you wear so many weapons? Are you that inefficient that you become desperate?”  He asked as he observed the plethora of weapons on my person.

               “Not even close, don’t worry, I won’t be needing any of them.” I smiled and motioned for him to come at me.

               The man ran at me with a loud battle cry that would probably have any normal man shaking in his boots. He was far too open, his stance too wide, his swing too high, there were so many openings I could have killed him at least ten different times in the amount of time it took for him to reach me.  I stepped forward as he was about to swing and connected my fist with his gut knocking the wind from his lungs.

               “If you run like a madman with your sword over your head, you leave yourself vulnerable to lots of attacks.” I frowned as he gasped for breath. “So much wasted movement and if you hold your arms above your head like that, you’ll just tire yourself out quicker.”

               He got to his feet and swung at me wildly.

               I hardly had to move to avoid his swings. My feet stayed planted and I slowly shifted the upper half of my body slightly to avoid each swing. “You’re too open again. Look how tired you’re getting, I’ve hardly moved, I still have all of my stamina and once you’ve worn yourself out it would be so easy for me to slit your throat, cut out your heart, or take your head.”

               He let out a roar of rage and attempted to run me through with his blade. I clapped my hands in front of me stopping his blade by catching the flat edges between my hands.

               “What the-?” He stared at me wide eyed as I twisted my hands slightly wrenching the blade from his grasp, flipping it around and catching it by the hilt.

               I pointed the tip of the blade at his throat, “perhaps you should take the time to learn about your opponent before challenging them.”

               The rest of Captain Vane’s crew was staring at me with mouths agape. Captain Vane was watching me with a sexy smirk. “Alira, I think you’ve embarrassed him sufficiently.”

               “I can’t believe you thought this type of training would be instructional for me.” I frowned.

               “Oh no, I didn’t think it would but I’m sure it’s quite instructional for my men.” He chuckled.

               I scowled at him. “I’ll train on my own then.” As I started to walk away, I noticed all of the men start to follow me and pause. Turning on them with a glare, they all froze in place waiting on me expectantly, “what the hell are you doing?!”

               “We want to train with you.” One of the men piped up with a toothless grin.

               “Like hell!” I snarled.

               Captain Vane looked far too pleased with himself for my liking. I turned to continue storming away but paused as one of Captain Vane’s men appeared with Captain Low in his wake. Our eyes met and I felt a chill run down my spine as he smirked.

               Captain Vane noticed my body had tensed and followed my gaze. He frowned as he spotted the troublesome Captain Low. He appeared to be seeking an audience with Captain Vane. Before I could act, Captain Vane approached me and put an arm around my waist, his hand resting dangerously over my hip bone causing my skin to burn beneath his touch. He barely nodded his head in greeting to Low and pulled me along with him like I were some silly wench.

               “If you don’t want to lose that hand, I advise you remove it from my person.” I hissed at him under my breath.

               His grip on me tightened his fingers pressing into my bone urging a soft shuddering gasp from my lips as it stirred something within me, “keep close to me, little girl.” His husky voice made my heart skip a beat.

               I mentally kicked myself as I meekly bowed my head and let him pull me along with him. The three of us moved away to talk. Low didn’t complain about my presence as he sat at a nearby table and addressed Captain Vane.

               “I’ve made camp at Port Royal, Tortuga, Kingston… no matter where I’ve been one thing is true. There’s always one. The one you don’t cross. It would seem readily apparent that in this place, that would be you.” Captain Low looked to Captain Vane his tone even and calm to convey his respect but his eyes betrayed him.

               I folded my arms at this remark. If only the indiscriminate killer knew there were two people he shouldn’t cross on this island, not one. And that one of us, was a hell of a lot more merciless when provoked. Captain Vane noticed my building tension and threw me a single look trying to tell me not to do anything rash. He ushered me toward the table where Captain Low was sitting.

               “Thank you for noticing.” Captain Vane replied pretending his ego was stroked before sitting next to me with a hearty sigh, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

               “I think it’s no secret that since my arrival I’ve been repeatedly provoked and harassed by the Guthrie woman. And, as her aggression seems to be escalating, I thought it wise to speak of this in the open.” Captain Low began. I couldn’t help but scoff at this causing them both to turn to me. “Yes?”

               “The simpering fool role doesn’t work for you.” I frowned, “and someone with a look in their eye like the looks you and I have shouldn’t play victim…it doesn’t suit us.”

               “And what look do you and I have in our eyes, little girl?” Captain Low asked me with a smirk as he leaned forward on the table.

               I moved before either of them could even blink. Retrieving the knife from my thigh I spun it in my hand and stabbed it into the table next to his arm pinning his shirt to the table. “The eyes of one who has killed, in your case dozens, in my case many many more.”

               Captain Vane looked to me cautiously before retrieving my knife from the table and setting it aside as if I’d done nothing, “her aggression towards you?”

               I frowned at this.

               Captain Low smirked taking note of my obvious displeasure at being treated like a child. “Conspiracy with my quartermaster to depose me.  And a provocation by her man-at-arms. I think you and I have both seen enough of these things to know they never end well.”

               Captain Vane looked mildly annoyed, he was trying to play it off that he wasn’t concerned for the Guthrie bitch and this was all a big inconvenience. “What are you telling me for?”

               Captain Low on the other hand wasn’t actually being respectful, he was here to gauge if Captain Vane would get in his way if he acted against Miss Guthrie. While Captain Vane was doing a decent job at seeming disinterested, his eyes gave him away. I resisted the urge to sigh at this, most likely I’d have to get involved. If I killed Captain Low now, all our problems would be solved. As if sensing my thoughts, Captain Vane reached over and draped his arm across my shoulders pulling me close to his side keeping my right arm pinned against his side and holding my left arm with his hand around me.

               “I saw you yesterday in the tavern. I hear you and she have a connection. And if things were to deteriorate even further between us, I’d just like to know whether I’ll have you to deal with, too.”

               Captain Vane tightened his grip around me, “as you can see, my interests lie elsewhere.”

               “Pity too.” Captain Low’s mismatched gaze flicked in my direction, “I think we could have had fun, you and I.” He winked.

               “If you think me disemboweling you and making you hold onto all your organs before I slit your throat fun, then you’d be right.” I smiled sweetly.

               Captain Low smirked at this, “you really don’t like me.”

               “Of course not, you’re the kind of killer I hate most. Indiscriminate, untrained, sloppy.” I frowned.

               Captain Low chuckled, “I don’t stand a chance against an assassin such as you.” I didn’t like his tone.

               “Who knows, you’re spineless enough to be a concern.” I scoffed. Desperate men thought of things no one else did in the heat of the moment. They were far too unpredictable.

               Captain Low was amused by my insult. He took his leave after getting assurance from Captain Vane that he’d not interfere in his feud with the Guthrie bitch. He paid a tribute in gold, 10% of his crews last haul and took his leave. I watched him go with a scowl before turning to Captain Vane.

               “You do realize you reveal everything in your eyes and his coming here was not a show of respect but a test for you, right?” I sighed.

               Captain Vane looked to me with a smile, “I gathered as much. Did I pass or fail?”

               “Fail.” I frowned.

               “You don’t think he believed me?” He asked me curiously.

               “I don’t even think you believed you.” I rolled my eyes. “Though I really detest her, I despise him much more, I’ll protect her, if that’s what you want, though it does mean I won’t be warming your bed anytime soon.”

               “That would be quite a pity.” He reached up with his free hand and caught me by the chin turning my head toward his before capturing my lips in a fierce kiss that stole the breath from my lungs.

               I kissed him back with a fire, my arms encircling him. A low growl escaped him as I tried to overpower him and I let out a soft gasp as his arm around me dropped lower, to my waist before gripping me possessively and pulling me onto his lap without breaking the kiss. I felt something hard press against my thigh and my body shuddered with desire as I realized it was his erection, and from what I could feel, he was very well endowed. My face turned a blinding shade of scarlet as he pulled away from my lips leaving them throbbing and wanting more.

               He trailed a line of kisses down my chin to my neck before biting down urging a soft cry from my lips. I felt his erection react to my cry and I shivered atop him. “C-Captain Vane.” My voice came out breathless and needy as I tried to push away from him.

               He shuddered beneath me. “You have no idea how much you torment me, Alira.” My name on his lips did unspeakable things to my heart.

               I placed my hands on his taut chest and resisted the urge to explore his rippling pectorals. Trying to keep my head level, I kept my hands firmly in place keeping him at bay. “I need an answer, Captain Vane.”

               “And what is the question?”

               “Would you prefer me to be warming your bed at night? Or would you prefer me to keep Miss Guthrie breathing?” I asked him somewhat shakily.

               He met my gaze, his eyes were burning with desire, “does it make me a monster if I say I’d rather have you in my bed?”

               “I’m probably not the person you should come to with your ethical dilemmas.” I pointed with a smirk. “If you are worried, I’d think less of you, don’t.”

               He nodded. “Perhaps if this prize she spoke of is worth it, my crew wouldn’t mind stepping in to turn a profit.”

               “Then I’ll stay out of it.” I shrugged before adding, “unless you change your mind.”

               He smiled and tenderly caressed my cheek, “thank you, Alira.”


	20. Chapter 20

(Charles)

               Alira’s giant of a brother summoned her shortly after our chat with Captain Low, they were planning to leave for a prize. I went about my business deciding to look more into the matter of Captain Low. Part of me believed it was to protect Eleanor, though we were through and I’d moved on, I wished for her happiness, and Low threatened that. I didn’t believe my desire to remove Low as an obstacle was solely for Eleanor as Alira seemed to dislike him too. Though I knew Alira was quite capable of taking care of herself as she’d proven time after time, if I could do something, anything, to make her feel more at ease, I would.

               I headed into town, to the brothel now being run by my former shipmates, Jack and Anne. The former whore, Max, was now a keeper of secrets and I hoped she’d be able to help me uncover some secrets about Low and the prize in his cargo so I could help Alira and Eleanor without crossing my crew. As I headed toward town my gaze was drawn to the beach to the camp of the crew of The Atlas. I didn’t see any movement in the camp and suspected they’d already left. It would have been nice to see the fiery Alira before she’d left even if it was just a glimpse.

               My gaze drifted out to the bay, I spotted The Atlas in the water, there was no one on board, the sails were still tied up, the anchor cast. I felt an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach and thought to hurry with what I had to do before going to check on Alira.

               After meeting with Max and agreeing to fix the black mark on Jack’s name so he and Anne could sail under their own banner, Max found the information I was seeking and I was on my way. The ordeal had taken longer than I’d anticipated. I made my way toward the beach to Alira’s camp.

               As I stepped into the camp, I noticed how eerily quiet it was. Moving through the tents, I felt my heart drop as I spotted a body near the long dead firepit. It was one of Alira’s shipmates. I ducked into the nearest tent and found more bodies. Kicking the sand around the camp I realized there were globs of blood and gore all around the camp that someone had covered with sand. A massacre had taken place here.

               Frantically, I darted through the camp searching every tent for any sign of Alira. I found the body of her giant of a brother and his first mate in the largest tent. It looked like it had taken several men to take them down as they were both littered with stab wounds. There was no sign of Alira. As I turned to leave the tent, the giant lurched with a ghastly wheeze, his eyes fluttered open.

               “Alira.” He called her name in his deep thickly accented voice.

               I rushed to his side and clasped his arm as if we were brothers, “who did this?” He wasn’t going to make it, there was nothing I could do for him, and I needed to find Alira.

               His dark eyes filled with clarity as he looked upon my face. He grimaced but I had a feeling it was more for the pain in his heart than the physical pain he was in, “save her.”

               “I swear, I will, tell me who did this.” I squeezed his arm.

               He nodded though it appeared to take great effort, “Low.”

               I was going to cut that bastard’s head off if it were the last thing I did. “He will die.” I vowed.

               The giant of a man squeezed my arm tightly, “promise me you will care for her and keep her safe, always.”

               I bowed my head, “always.” I vowed.

               His grip on my arm slackened as he expelled his last breath and collapsed, dead, to the ground. Rage burned through me. The cargo meant noting, this was fucking personal, now. I returned to the fort my strides quick with determination and rage. I informed my men about Low’s cargo, they seemed interested, but when I added that Low and his men had killed Alira’s crew and taken her captive, they were all ready to make their move. They all let out a battle cry that seemed to mold into one loud voice that would strike fear in the heart of any man.

               “Let’s go.” I smirked. I was glad they’d all seemed to grow attached to the feisty girl enough to want to rescue her from Low’s men. They cared more for Alira than taking the ship or the cargo.

               I rowed out in a dinghy to The Fancy as the rest of my crew covertly took to the water and swam out to make a sneak attack as I distracted Low with a business proposal. Night fell as I rowed out to The Fancy. My heart was pounding with rage. I should never have let her leave my side. I didn’t like how Low looked at her in our meeting earlier.

               “Who goes there?!” One of the men aboard The Fancy called out to me as I rowed closer to their vessel.

               “Captain Charles Vane, I have a proposal for your Captain I’d like to speak with him about.” I managed to keep my voice even and calm though I wanted nothing more than to tear every last one of these men limb from limb. I gazed upward to the deck of the ship, the few men I could see were all sporting various injuries. The crew of The Atlas didn’t go down without a fight. I was sure the giant alone took out quite a few of Low’s men before being taken down.

               They cast down a rope ladder for me to climb aboard. I reached the deck and noticed the crew seemed much lighter than before. Low had lost a lot of men. Low stepped out of the upper cabin, there were fresh claw marks over his good pale blue eye that still looked bloody. I had a suspicion it was Alira’s doing. She must have been disarmed at some point. Where was she? What had they done to her?

               His mismatched eyes held my gaze for a long moment. I could see he was trying to read me to see if I knew about what had happened to the crew of The Atlas or not. Remembering Alira’s words from earlier, I tried to keep my expression neutral yet determined as I was here on business. Low didn’t let his guard down as he led me to his quarters. There was a spattering of blood on the floor that appeared to be leading to a closed door. A quick glance to the ceiling and I knew something, or someone had recently been strung up to one of the rafters.

               I took a seat opposite Low at his desk as he settled back in his chair. He fixed me with a cautious look and laced his hands together in front of him as if in contemplation. My crew needed some time to get to the ship, I had to stall a little. I forced myself to get comfortable and looked to his mostly empty desk to a bottle of rum.

               “May I?” I indicated the dark bottle.

               Low slapped a pewter tankard onto the desk without a word. I swiped the bottle off the desk, uncorked it and took a long swig. It burned pleasantly on the way down and helped steady my nerves and keep me from lunging across the desk and wringing his neck with my bare hands. I needed to stall a little longer so my crew could take out his men and search the ship for Alira and the cargo we were after.

               I corked the bottle and set it back on the table before turning my attention to him as he continued watching me carefully, “I admire you, for coming to see me earlier. Showed you were a man who knows his place. That quality alone puts you ahead of practically every other captain on this island. So, I’d like to make you an offer.” I thought I heard the sound of a slight scuffle on the deck but it was muted and very faint I was sure Low hadn’t picked up on it as his eyes never left me. He was focusing too much on me and not paying attention to his surroundings. That played to my advantage.

               “An offer?” He tilted his head to the side keeping his eerie gaze fixed on me.

               “Partnership between your crew and mine.” I spoke up.

               He looked to the side as if he were considering it before flicking his gaze back to me with an annoying smile, “I’m not interested.”

               “But you haven’t heard the deal yet.” I continued on, by now my crew had taken care of what remained of his men. “I took the fort to control the bay, but I have no desire to waste away in it. My place is at sea. But as I’m certain you’ve heard I was recently deprived of my ship. Which means I need a new one. Were she to come with a strong crew, all the better.”

               “Let me stop you there.” Low smirked, his lethal gaze fixed on me. The look in his eyes was akin to the look I saw in Alira’s beautiful jade eyes. Eyes of one who walked hand in hand with death. While Alira’s eyes held a deadly calm to them, Low’s were wild and perhaps a little more unsettling. “Before I came to see you this morning, I will admit, I was concerned. It’s painfully clear you’ve got feelings for the Guthrie woman. If you could bring all your men to bear to protect her, to retaliate against anyone who would move against her, that might be reason enough to let this whole matter go. But do you know what I think now? I think your men couldn’t care less about Eleanor Guthrie. I think they find your feelings for her to be pathetic. I think you’re powerless to do anything about this. And for all these reasons, I think my feelings about Eleanor scare you to death. And I must say, coming out here, alone like this, it only serves to confirm my suspicions.” He retrieved his knife from his person and placed it atop the desk in front of him for easy access. “Do your men even know you’re here? I recommend you get up and get off my ship.”

               If I’d been here because of my feelings for Eleanor I might have agreed with some of the things he was spouting, but I was here for Alira and while my crew didn’t give a shit about Eleanor, they’d grown to respect Alira. “Don’t you want to hear the rest of my terms, first?” I goaded him, it was time to make my move.

               “By all means.” He scoffed.

               My rage began to bleed into my voice as I spoke, “I get your ship. I get your cargo. I get your weapons. I get it all.”

               Low sat up straighter and fixed me with a piercing look, “and what exactly would I get in exchange for all that?” He growled.

               “A head start.” I said coolly as my body tensed preparing for the fight to come.

               Low glared and cast a brief glance to the door we’d come in through, “Mr. Holmes.”

               After a moment of silence he looked back at me.

               “Mr. Holmes doesn’t work here anymore.” I said in a surprisingly calm tone as the rage inside of me began to bubble up, preparing me for a fight. “You’re right, my crew doesn’t give a shit about Eleanor Guthrie and quite frankly neither do I, they do however care a great deal for Alira.”

               Low leapt to his feet, swiping up the knife as he rose up and prepared to lunge at me. I kicked the desk at him as I got to my feet and he crumpled over it from the impact. He recovered surprisingly quickly and leapt back with his knife at the ready as I vaulted over the desk after him. He blocked my swing and managed to contest my attempt to grapple him and wrestle the blade from him.

               I swung my fist and felt a slight sense of satisfaction as I heard the faint crunch of his jaw as my fist made contact. He released the blade from his grasp in our struggle and rolled to the side as I went to grab it. I swung the knife at him and grimaced as he jammed another blade he’d gotten from atop the desk into my arm. I wrenched it out and lunged at him once more.

               Desperately he kicked me away with enough force I tumbled over the disheveled desk and hit the deck, hard, cracking my shoulder blade on a crate on the way down. Low let out a roar of rage and swung a heavy canteen at me. It lashed me across the back a few times keeping me from getting to my feet as I scrambled in search of a weapon. He held the rope in front of my neck and wrenched back managing to cut off my oxygen supply as he pulled me to my feet. I struggled against his hold as he tried to strangle me.

               An image of Alira’s breathtaking jade eyes fluttered in my mind’s eye and I found the strength to throw him off of me. We both hit the floor in a flailing of limbs and scrambled for his dropped knife. I caught the hilt first as I hooked my arm around him and drove it into his throat. He let out a guttural cry as I sank the blade deep into his neck and began to saw at it as he had done to his man at Eleanor’s bar. After a few sloppy hacks, his head fell away from his body and I kicked his twitching corpse away from me.

               There was a clatter behind the closed door where the blood was splattered in front of. I got to my feet and made my way to the door. The handle slipped through my bloody fingers, it took a few tries for me to grip it properly and open it. My heart fell as I saw Alira, stripped naked, bound by her wrists and ankles, covered in various welts, bruises and deep slashes. There was a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her jade eyes. It seemed as if she’d just come to consciousness as she was thrashing against her bonds desperately causing the ropes to tear into her skin.

               “Alira.” My voice cracked.

               She stilled.

               I ran to her and ripped the blindfold off of her before pulling her into my arms. She let out a soft gasp of pain. Tears streamed from her jade eyes creating a clear trail of her skin through the dried blood caked on her face.

               Her body trembled against me, shaking with silent sobs. I held her close with one arm as I removed her gag and worked at her bonds with my free hand. Once I got her free from her restraints, she slumped against me as she succumbed to the pain of her injuries and slipped from consciousness. I looked around for something to cover her with and grabbed a blanket off of Low’s bed to wrap her in.

               “Captain, we couldn’t find Alir—.” One of my men burst into the room but paused as he saw me wrapping Alira’s bruised and bloody body in a blanket. “Is she—?” He couldn’t seem to finish his question.

               “She’s alive.” My voice sounded gruffer and scratchier than usual as I cradled her unconscious form in my arms and got to my feet. “The prize?”

               “Exactly where the whore said she’d be.”

               I nodded as I stepped out of the bedroom. I paused as I looked to Low’s head lying on the floor. “I need to send a message.”

               He scrambled to the messed-up desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and some ink and awaited my instruction.

               “I angered Charles Vane.”

               He wrote it in big bold letters before looking to me.

               “I want it displayed with this bastard’s head, where everyone can see.” I growled before hugging Alira close and exiting the room. I had to get her back to the fort and tend to her injuries.


	21. Chapter 21

(Alira)

               _Viktor hooked his meaty arm around my neck catching me in an awkward headlock. He’d insisted we had a sparring match before taking to the sea to work out some of my frustrations as I’d been angered at him for peeling me away from Captain Vane. We had removed our weapons for our sparring match and I struggled to get out of his tight grip. It was hard to break from a grapple when you didn’t want to kill the person grappling you._

_The crew was all around us cheering us on. The majority of them were cheering for Viktor but I noticed, Jake, Dimitri and Uri cheering for me and smiled softly to myself. “Sorry brother.” I grimaced as I prepared to make my move._

_“For what?” Viktor asked in his deep bellowing voice._

_“The broken rib.” I smirked as I brought my elbow up with a swift crack into his ribcage._

_“Ooh!” There was a resounding sympathetic groan from the crew._

_Viktor managed to keep his hold on me. I prepared to drop my center of gravity to throw him off balance when I heard something near the back of the crowd, the cheers had turned into shouts and panic. I saw blood spray up in arcs near the back of the crowd. Something was wrong, I turned my gaze to Uri and Jake before shouting to the grisly looking one-eyed man. “GET JAKE OUT OF HERE NOW!”_

_The gentle grisly giant didn’t need telling twice. He scooped Jake up into his hulking arms and took off at a run. I didn’t get a chance to see if they made it as I felt a bullet pierce me in the shoulder and Viktor was suddenly stabbed by two cutlasses.  He released me with a roar of rage as I dug the bullet out of my shoulder and hurled it with a deadly precision into the eye of the nearest enemy._

_The two men who’d stabbed Viktor appeared to be from Low’s crew, they let out terrified yelps as Viktor lunged at them with a roar. Piss ran down their legs as he caught them both by the neck breaking them like sticks in his grasp not the least bit hindered by the two stab wounds in his back._

_“Someone wishes for death.” Viktor growled in our mother tongue._

_“Then let us give it to them.” I answered as I dove into the fray._

_“ALIRA!” Jake’s voice cried from the edge of camp and my heart dropped. I turned and sprinted in his direction desperate to reach him in time._

_Uri was dead in the sand and I saw Jake fleeing from two of Low’s men. I was too focused on Jake to realize there were more men lying in wait to intercept me the moment I reached him. I caught up to his pursuers with ease. Though I was weaponless, I was still a lethal force. I held my hands out, flat and concentrated intently on keeping them flat and still thinking of them as blades. As I exhaled a single breath, I plunged my hands into the backs of the scum chasing Jake._

_“RUN!” I snarled at Jake as my hands plunged into their backs. The men let out cries of agony as my hands gripped their spines. “You boys better make a deal with the devil because no god can save you now.” I hissed venomously as I wrenched back on their spines. There was a sickening squish sounds as I managed to loose some of the bone from their flesh. They each let out a wheeze before they were overcome with gurgling coughs. They fell dead to the sand as Jake slipped away. I turned to head back to help the others and my vision went black as someone hit me in the face with the butt of a pistol._

               I woke with a start, fear and panic gripped my heart as it took me a moment to recognize my surroundings. There was movement to my left and without thinking I swung my arm in that direction to fend off an attacker. Strong hands gently caught my wrist. I flailed against my captor desperately and swung my other fist.

               “Alira. It’s alright.” The deep calming voice of Captain Vane sounded to my left as he effortlessly caught my other wrist. His mesmerizing blue green eyes, like the sea, put me at ease. I felt my achy body slowly beginning to relax. This pain was nothing, physical pain I could cope with, but where was my crew, my family.

               “My crew?”

               Captain Vane bowed his head solemnly before giving it a shake in answer to my question. “They’re dead.”

               “…no…” The pain in my heart threatened to break me. Tears streaked down my cheeks. “Jake?”

               Vane thought for a moment, “I didn’t see the boy.”

               I breathed a sigh of relief, maybe, just maybe he really did get away. I held on to that thought, it was the only thing keeping me grounded right now. I’d lost everything, everyone. Vane and Jake were the only things I thought might be able to keep me from shattering.

               “Low?” I asked icily.

               “Dead.” Captain Vane confirmed.

               I nodded.

               “My crew, wanted to help. They’re digging graves further inland; we can lay them to rest after you get some more sleep.” He gently squeezed my wrists that he’d yet to release.

               I slowly sat up from the warm bed, “I don’t need sleep. I need to find Jake.” The blankets fell away from me and I wrenched my hands away from him to hurriedly grasp the blankets and cover my body. I was naked!

               Captain Vane watched me with a small smirk, though his eyes still held a solemnness to them. “It’s a little late for that, I’ve seen everything.”

               My face reddened. I realized then, as there was still sorrow in his gaze but a sly smirk dancing across his lips, that he was just trying to tease me to distract me from the pain. My heart clenched at this. Stubbornly, I rolled out of bed on the opposite side, away from him. I searched for something to wear.

               Captain Vane sighed as he got to his feet. “What are you doing?”

               “I told you, I need to find Jake, now find me something to wear, I’m not running around town naked.” I huffed. If I focused solely on finding Jake, I could avoid thinking about my fallen brothers. It would help me harden my heart so I could bear the pain better when I was ready to face it.

               Captain Vane looked like he was going to argue with me but thought better of it. He sighed and moved to the small writing desk tucked in the corner of the room to retrieve a pile of fresh garments sitting atop the chair. He approached me slowly and smirked as my body instinctively tensed. As he got within reach of me, he stopped and extended the clean garments to me. It was then that I noticed he was pretty bruised up himself. I noticed a hastily wrapped bandage near his elbow on his right arm, blood was seeping through it.

               “You’re shit at bandages.” I pointed to the wound.

               Captain Vane smirked at this, “I managed yours fine.”

               I felt heat pulse through me at this. Almost all of my body was covered in bandages or tended to in some manner. He really had seen EVERYTHING. I pointed to the bed indicating for him to sit down. “Sh-shut the fuck up. Let me fix it…as thanks…for saving me.”

               Captain Vane grew quiet and sat on the edge of the bed chuckling as I scurried away to change behind a small privacy screen. The clothes he’d given me consisted of a plain dark green skirt and a white top that revealed my bandaged midriff.  Not liking how the skirt fell around my legs, I hefted one side up and tucked it into my waistband to give my legs a bit more room to move and to let in a breeze, it was far too hot in these damn things. I stepped out from around the privacy screen, my movements stiff as my body ached.

               “No one would think less of you, if you took time to rest.” He said softly as I reached for his terribly wrapped bandage on his arm.

               “This pain is nothing.” I shrugged as I indicated my bruised and broken form. I carefully removed his terribly wrapped bandage and frowned at the stab wound in his arm, it was pretty deep.

               “And the pain in your heart?” He asked.

               “I don’t have a heart.” I scoffed as I searched the room for a healing salve and some fresh bandages.

               He gently caught my wrist in his hand and smoothed his thumb over the pulsing artery causing my breath to hitch in my throat. “I know that’s not true.”

               “Feelings are weakness, attachments are weakness, I have no use for either.” I said softly, a conditioned response to pain.

               “Feelings can give you strength, and fighting for those attachments can make you an unstoppable force.” He said softly as he tenderly reached up and wiped away the tears spilling down my cheeks.

               “What attachments?” I mumbled softly, “I’m all alone now.”

               His hand slipped behind my head and he pulled me toward him. A gasp escaped me as I lost my balance and stumbled toward the bed. My knees buckled and hit the mattress on either side of him as I fell onto his lap, straddling him. “You have me, now and forever.” He breathed before pulling me in for a fiery kiss that threatened to reduce me to a puddle. I wanted to melt into his kiss but his intimate kiss unlocked the emotions I was trying so hard to keep at bay.

               A choked sob escaped me. Captain Vane broke the kiss and wrapped his strong arms around me. He didn’t say a word as I broke down and cried, just held me close and rocked me gently in his arms. When he thought I needed comfort he’d rub my back, his hand moving in slow calming circles. When he thought I needed air his hold would loosen just a little to give me room. We stayed like that for a long while. He let me cry until I had no more tears to shed.

               After shedding all of my grief and heartache, I struggled to catch my breath and finally returned his embrace. He gave me a moment to collect myself before kissing me sweetly. I resumed my task in silence and found some healing salve and a fresh roll of bandages to doctor his wound with. Once I’d finished tending to his injury, he mopped up my face before slowly stretching to his feet. He offered me his hand, “shall we look for the boy, then?”

               “You’re coming with me?” I asked him curiously.

               “I’m not letting you run around town alone, in that.” He pointed to my skimpy attire and I felt my cheeks redden.

               “I doubt anyone is going to try anything, I look like a mummy.” I frowned, “besides I can take care of myself.”

               “Must you fight me at every turn?” He sighed with a smile.

               “It’s in my nature.” I smiled back as I placed my hand in his. My heart skipped a beat as his big strong hand encircled mine and our fingers intertwined.

               His lips twisted into a sexy smirk and he tugged on my hand pulling me to his side before releasing his hold on my hand and wrapping his arm securely around my waist. My heart fluttered in my chest as his hand rested on my revealed hip bone keeping me possessively at his side. We exited his room and made our way outside the inner fort to the courtyard. Many of his crew greeted me with smiles and a few resounding cheers.

               I glanced up at Vane curiously. “What the hell is with them?”

               “Apparently they like you.” Captain Vane shrugged, “they all cared more about rescuing you than securing the prize from Low.”

               “What the hell for?” I frowned.

               Captain Vane chuckled, “I think they liked training with you, and it helps that you’re easy on the eyes.” He teased me causing my cheeks to glow hot in embarrassment.

               “Shut the fuck up.” I swatted at him with a hiss which only seemed to amuse him more.

               Not long after we left the fort, my movements slowed, my body was wracked with pain and stiffness as all of my injuries began to protest. Captain Vane slowed his pace and tightened his hold on me so I could put weight on him to move easier.

               We made it to town to the Inn Jake’s mother cooked at. His mother was a kind yet stern woman with the ginger curls. She gasped when she saw me and her green eyes filled with tears. “You’re alive!” She abandoned her task and ran to me. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face bright, it seemed she’d been crying a lot. I remembered Uri was fond of her and knew he hadn’t made it out of the camp alive. She’d suffered a loss too.

               “Jake?”

               “He’s been hiding in his cot since he came home yesterday. Thank you for getting my boy home safe to me, Alira, I can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am to you.” She dried her tears as she looked me over. “I’ll bake you something nice, why don’t you go on up and check on him.” She indicated the staff stairwell that led to a small apartment she and Jake shared.

               I looked over to Captain Vane. He nodded and helped me up the stairs. We stepped into the small apartment. It was a single room. There was a small dining area, a tiny kitchen area with only the barest of necessities, a single bed that looked perfectly made up and a small cot tucked in a corner behind a makeshift curtain.

               “Jake?” I called his name softly.

               The cot creaked and in the next moment the makeshift curtain was thrown aside. Jake scrambled out of his cot with a cry, “ALIRA!” He raced to my side and glued himself to me in an instant, throwing his arms around my middle.

               I struggled to catch him and winced slightly as my body protested the action. Tears welled in my eyes as I hugged him tightly against me. I was so glad he’d survived. I didn’t know what I’d do if anything had happened to him. I placed my hand atop his head and ruffled his unruly ginger hair. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

               Jake squeezed me tight, his body shook with silent sobs, “I couldn’t to anything to help.” He choked.

               Captain Vane looked to me as if to make sure I was alright before turning his attention to the boy clinging to me. “Well we’ll have to change that, won’t we?”

               I threw him a skeptical look.

               Jake jumped as if just now realizing Captain Vane was here. He paled and I remembered the only interaction he’d had with Captain Vane was when we’d stumbled upon his meeting with Singleton and one of Singleton’s goons had thrown a dagger at Jake.

               “What do you mean?” I sighed.

               “You should train the boy, give him a fighting chance at least in the face of danger.” Captain Vane suggested.

               Jake’s bright eyes lit up at this, “will you really?”

               “I don’t recall agreeing to anything.” I frowned.

               “The Atlas is going to need all the able-bodied crew she can get.”

               “The Atlas has no captain or crew any longer.” I said coolly.

               Captain Vane smiled somewhat somberly, “I believe I’m looking at the Captain of The Atlas at this very moment.” He bowed his head to me in a show of sincere respect, “Captain.”

               Jake smiled through his tears, “please teach me how to fight, Captain!”

               My heart fluttered unsteadily in my chest as I was overcome with emotion. “Fine.”


End file.
